Qui veut épouser un dieu Nordique?
by Donoka06
Summary: Loki est exilé, ça il s'y attendait. Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que ça soit sur Terre. Encore moins sous l'apparence d'une femme. Et certainement pas que Odin cherche à le caser! IronFrost
1. Chapter 1: La mariée

_Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?_

Chapitre 1 : La mariée

_Un lundi matin sur Terre..._

Loki avait mal partout. Normal il venait d'être catapulté violemment sur Terre. Loki maudit son père et son frère.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ma petite dame ? Demanda une voix bourrue.

Un gros mortel avec une chemise à carreaux l'observait inquiet.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires mortel, répliqua Loki en se relevant.

Stop ! Attendez qu'est-ce que ce mortel obèse venait de dire ? « Ma petite dame » ? Comment ça ma petite dame ?

-Vous êtes plutôt mignonne, continua l'homme, trop mignonne pour être seule dans un endroit pareil.

Non ! Non ! Paniqua Loki intérieurement. Odin n'avait pas réellement osé le transformer...en FEMME ! Le dieu de la ruse ne pu retenir un gémissement de désespoir.

-Vous êtes perdue ? Demanda l'homme gros. Votre copain vous a largué et abandonné au bord de la route ? Moi aussi j'ai connu ça...quelle salope...me larguer en public puis voler mon camion !

-Je me fiche de votre misérable existence, l'interrompit Loki, dites-moi où je suis.

-Nous sommes dans l'Etat de New-York, répondit le camionneur, prés de la frontière canadienne ma petite dame.

New-York...ce nom lui disait quelque chose...Ah oui ! C'était la ville insignifiante qu'il avait essayé d'envahir il y a quelques mois.

-Si vous voulez on pourrait se prendre un verre, lui proposa l'homme, on pourrait discuter.

Loki voulut l'exploser sur place. Mais il se souvint qu'Odin l'avait privé de la majorité de ses pouvoirs. C'est vrai il n'était plus qu'un stupide mortel. Franchement il avait une vie de merde.

Bon...que devait-il faire ? Déjà se débarrasser du camionneur au regard lubrique. Mais comment ? Il n'avait plus de pouvoir. Il était dans un corps de mortel et en plus dans celui d'une faible femme ! Loki détestait Odin.

Odin l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Cet homme qui l'avait enlevé dans le seul but de faire de lui un outil pour ses rêves de conquête. Et cet abrutis de Thor avec son air niais. Seule sa mère Frigga trouvait grâce aux yeux de Loki. C'était la seule en qui Loki avait encore confiance et ressentait un minimum d'amour.

-Il y a un petit motel pas loin, continua le camionneur, si vous voulez on...

-Taisez-vous imbécile ! L'interrompit Loki. Je réfléchis !

Loki observa autour de lui. Il était au bord d'une route, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le camion de l'homme était garé quelques mètres plus loin.

-Hé mais c'est quoi ça ! Fit le gros homme en désignant le cratère que Loki avait formé en s'écrasant.

-Un cratère stupide mortel.

-Vous avez été enlevé par les extra-terrestres n'est-ce pas ? Après l'attaque de New-York pleins de gens ont été enlevé dans la région. Ils sont tous ré-apparus quelques semaines plus tard. Vous en faites partis ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'avait enlevé personne lors de l'invasion. Ce ne pouvait pas être Thanos, celui-ci était bloqué à l'autre bout de l'univers sans moyen d'accéder à la terre. Thor avait récupéré le cube cosmique et celui-ci reposait à l'abris dans la salle au trésor d'Asgard.

Le camionneur continuait à lui poser des questions stupides mais Loki ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer ses pouvoirs et son apparence d'origine. Il devait réfléchir. Il trouverait bien une solution, il n'était pas le dieu de la ruse pour rien.

Odin, son père...non ce n'était pas son père...ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Lorsqu'il avait banni Thor sur Terre il avait un objectif précis, rendre Thor encore plus niais qu'avant. Mission accomplie, son frère s'était amouraché d'une mortelle. Odin avait dû le transformer en femme pour une « bonne » raison. Son père voulait qu'il répare ses erreurs. Quelles erreurs ? Loki n'avait fait que revendiquer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Une fois qu'il récupérait ses pouvoirs il détruirait la Terre et tuerait Odin et Thor !

-Hé vous le mortel, dit Loki, sommes-nous loin de la ville que vous appelez New-York ?

-Une centaine de kilomètre, ma petite dame, répondit le camionneur souriant.

-Ne m'appelez pas ma petite dame, s'énerva Loki, appelez-moi Maitre !

Le visage de l'homme pris une expression ravie.

-Je vois vous aussi vous aimez ce « genre » de jeu, dit-il sur un ton lubrique.

-Comment ça ? Quel jeu ? Demanda Loki qui pour une raison inconnue commençait à avoir peur.

L'homme fit un un petit rire. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Loki.

-Vous voulez allé à New-York ? Demanda l'homme.

-Euh oui je présume, fit Loki.

-J'accepte de vous accompagner, dit le camionneur, mais à une condition !

Comment ? Ce misérable mortel osait lui poser des conditions ! Comment osait-il ? Lorsque Loki serait roi de cette planète, ce stupide mortel serait le premier à souffrir !

-Je veux qu'on dîne un soir ensemble, dit-il.

Dans tes rêves vieux porc.

-Mais bien sûre, mentit Loki avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable.

C'est ainsi que la grande aventure de Loki sur Terre débuta au côté d'un camionneur américain.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, dans un galaxie lointaine très lointaine..._

L'un des moyens pour des parents de se débarrasser de leur insupportable fille c'est de la marier. Attention pas un mariage forcé et contraint mais un coup de pouce pour pousser son enfant vers la sortie. Avec chance la fille est mignonne et ce n'est pas trop compliqué de la caser. Oui mais imaginons que l'insupportable enfant soit un garçon et en plus un psychopathe en puissance ? Là ça devient plus compliqué.

Tel était le questionnement intérieur d'Odin père de toute chose et roi d'Asgard. Le vieil homme observait ses deux fils. Loki lui lançait des regards de haine. Malgré sa trahison, Odin considérait toujours Loki comme son fils. Thor avait ramené Loki après sa tentative d'invasion de Midgard. Celui-ci devait être jugé.

-Loki ce que tu as fait est grave mon fils, dit le roi, tu mérites l'exil.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Déclara Loki avec haine. Vous pouvez m'exiler n'importe où dans l'univers je reviendrais toujours me venger ! Allez-y ! Envoyez-moi sur l'Île du Silence ou à Niflheim ! Mais jamais vous ne vous débarrasserez de moi !

Les mots de son fils le blessait. Mais Odin savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

-Loki je te bannis sur Midgard...

-Pardon ? L'interrompit Loki. Mais je viens juste d'essayer d'envahir cette planète !

Odin aurait presque souri devant l'air ébahit de Loki.

-Justement tu vas réparer tes crimes, répondit Odin, la majorité de tes pouvoirs te seront privés et...

-Attendez je préfère l'Île du Silence ! L'interrompit de nouveau Loki.

-...et tu t'y rendras avec une apparence femme, continua Odin en l'ignorant.

Celle-là Loki ne l'avait pas vu venir. Odin jubilait, ses idées étaient toujours excellentes et drôles.

-QUOI ? Rugit Loki.

-Je suis désolé mon frère, intervint Thor, mais tu dois payer tes erreurs. Puis ton changement d'apparence pourra te permettre de trouver qui tu es réellement.

-Tu sous-entends que je suis UNE FEMME DANS MON FOR INTERIEUR! hurla Loki.

-Je te bannis mon fils ! Déclara Odin.

Loki fut aspirer par le Bifrost. Il s'écrasa lourdement quelque part sur Terre.

* * *

_Tour Stark, dernier étage, New-York..._

Tony Stark avait un problème. Un gros problème. Depuis que Pepper et lui étaient co-directeurs de Stark Industry, Tony n'avait plus de secrétaire personnelle. Résultat des montagnes de papiers administratifs s'entassaient un peu partout dans la Tour Stark. Engager une nouvelle secrétaire aurait été une solution, seulement Tony se méfiait, la dernière était un agent du SHIELD infiltrée. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné à Natasha.

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Potts est arrivée.

-Merci JARVIS, répondit le milliardaire.

-Tony nous avons un problème, déclara Pepper en entrant.

-Oui il n'y a plus de café.

-Entre autre, et pourquoi d'après vous ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes plus ma merveilleuse assistante ?

-Tony demain vous m'aiderez à faire passer les entretiens d'embauche.

-D'accord mais...

-Votre présence est OBLIGATOIRE.

-Bien, fit Tony penaud.

* * *

_Quelques part dans les rues de New-York..._

Une jeune femme brune dévisageait son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Alors c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait en femme...Loki sentit une envie de meurtre monter au fond de lui. Il aurait pu être une superbe brune pulpeuse mais non ! Il était une espèce de machin tout maigre. Bon son apparence féminine était assez proche de son apparence masculine, Loki ne se sentait pas trop dépaysé. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il enfin elle était moche. Il ne voyait pas ce que ce stupide camionneur avait pu lui trouver.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ce pervers, Loki avait eu de mal à le semer dans les rues de la ville. Cet abrutis tenait à son rendez-vous. Eh bien il pouvait toujours rêver.

Bon à présent Loki ne savait pas quoi trop faire. La plupart de la ville était en travaux par sa faute. Loki se sentait bizarre d'être là, c'était le lieu de son échec. L'endroit où il avait faillit gagner contre son frère. Mais il avait perdu. Encore.

Loki secoua la tête comme pour évacuer ses idées noires. Quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus – ou plutôt quelqu'un. Loki n'avait pas sentit la personne arriver. Sous la surprise il sentit un fond de magie s'activer en lui. Un bon point il n'avait pas perdu toute sa magie.

-Wanda je savais que tu étais ici ! S'écria l'inconnu en l'étreignant.

L'individu était un homme âgé de la trentaine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux d'une étrange couleur blanche pour son âge. Loki était sur ses gardes cet humain n'était pas normal, il n'avait rien senti, c'était comme s'il était apparu de nul-part.

-Vous faites erreur sur la personne misérable mortel, dit Loki en repoussant l'inconnu.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs paru confus. Il dévisagea Loki. Celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque chose clochait chez cet humain.

-En effet je suis désolé je me suis trompé, s'excusa l'homme, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup mais votre visage, vos yeux sont différents ainsi que votre poitrine.

-Ma poitrine ? Fit Loki sans comprendre.

Ah oui c'est vrai, il était une femme maintenant. Donc logiquement il avait une poitrine.

-La vôtre est toute petite, continua l'inconnu, enfin par rapport à celle de ma sœur.

D'accord...cet homme serait le deuxième à mourir après le camionneur pervers.

Loki jeta un regard méprisant à l'inconnu et tourna les talon pour partir. Où ? Il ne savait pas mais il trouverait bien un stupide mortel pour le loger.

-Attendez ! L'interpella l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Génial, pensa Loki, encore un boulet ! Il avait un don pour attirer les gens ennuyeux. Loki se retourna et prit son plus beau sourire.

-Oui ? Dit-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas la femme que je cherche.

Bien entendu sombre abrutis.

-En effet, répondit Loki d'un ton faussement poli.

-D'après mes infos cette femme cherchait un travail, continua l'inconnu, elle aurait envoyé son CV à Stark Industry pour devenir secrétaire.

Je m'en fou de ta vie.

-Connaissez-vous le chemin pour se rendre à la Tour Stark ?

La Tour Stark. Le lieu de son échec. Là où Hulk l'avait pris pour hochet. Le dernier endroit où voulait se rendre Loki.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sèchement Loki, je ne connais le chemin qu'en volant.

Ce qui était totalement la vérité.

-En volant ? Demanda l'homme surpris.

-Laissez-tomber, lâcha Loki.

Soudain une idée commença à germer dans le cerveau de Loki. Odin l'avait envoyer ici et sous cette apparence pour une bonne raison. Réparer ses erreurs. Son ennemi Iron Man cherchait un employé, bon il ne savait pas très bien en quoi consistait le métier de secrétaire mais ce ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Si un simple mortel pouvait y arriver, ce serait les doigts dans le nez pour un dieu comme lui. Loki fit un sourire carnassier. Il avait un plan. Il allait infiltré ses ennemis, sous son apparence de femme personne ne le reconnaitrait. La seule personne capable de le percer à jour aurait pu être Thor mais celui-ci était coincé jusqu'à nouvel ordre à Asgard.

Loki se mit en marche tout en ricanant. L'homme aux cheveux blancs le regarda partir d'un air perplexe.

* * *

_Hall de la Tour Stark, rez-de-chaussée..._

Loki s'avança jusqu'à la réception vêtu d'un tailleur noir qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître avec le peu de magie à sa disposition. Il y avait quelques mois, il avait essayé d'envahir le monde à partir de la terrasse de ce gratte-ciel. Cependant il n'avait jamais vu les autres étages de cet édifice. Le réceptionniste, un jeune homme roux mâchait négligemment un chewing-gum.

-Je suis ici pour le poste de secrétaire, dit Loki.

-Dixième étage, troisième porte à gauche, répondit le rouquin méprisant sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

Ok, se dit Loki, toi tu es le troisième de ma liste des stupides mortels à éliminer.

Une fois arriver au dixième étage, Loki eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir une dizaine de jeune femme. Bon pas de panique, il aurait le poste. Avec le peu de magie qu'il avait en réserve il s'était créer un faux CV en béton. Au pire des cas il lui restait le poison.

Une femme rousse entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait être la gentillesse incarnée. Encore un individu niais, pensa Loki. Où qu'il aille la niaiserie le poursuivait, entre Thor et Sygin il avait été servi.

-Je me présente je suis Pepper Potts co-directrice de Stark Industry, dit-elle d'une voix étonnement autoritaire, c'est avec moi qu'auront lieu les entretiens Tony Stark étant...occupé.

Cette femme ne se révélait pas aussi niaise que l'aurait pensé Loki.

-Mademoiselle Melia Apaté ?

Lorsque la co-directrice l'appela, Loki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il était certain de son succès. Le dieu était content de son nouveau nom, Melia venait d'un mot grec signifiant ruse et Apaté était la déesse de la ruse dans la mythologie grecque. C'est fou il avait un talent inné pour trouver des pseusonymes.

* * *

Tony Stark assis dans son canapé tentait de faire tenir son stylo à plat au bout de son nez. Peine perdue, la gravité gagnait toujours.

-Tony ! S'écria Pepper surgissant telle une furie de l'ascenseur. On vous attend !

Elle lui jeta dans les bras une pile de dossier.

-Faites l'effort de les lire au moins, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai mis une croix sur celles qui me paraissent les plus prometteuses.

-Pepper je suis sûre que vous trouverez la perle rare sans mon aide, répondit Iron Man.

-Je vous demande juste de lire ces dossiers, fit Pepper en quittant la pièce, faite-le !

Tony soupira. Depuis la tentative d'invasion de Loki et son combat contre le Mandarin rien de passionnant ne s'était passé dans sa vie de super-héros. Autant le dire les Avengers étaient au chômage.

A présent le milliardaire philanthrope devait lire d'ennuyeux CV pour se trouver une nouvelle secrétaire. Il n'aurait qu'à prendre la plus belle et l'affaire serait réglée. Sur la vingtaine de dossier Pepper n'avait marqué d'une croix que deux dossiers, celui d'une certaine Wanda Maximoff et de Melia Apaté.

Wanda était carrément un top modèle. Par contre la dénommée Melia n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose, un charme peu commun. Les deux femmes avaient des compétences assez similaires. Elles parlaient au moins trois langues et sortaient des grandes écoles. Tony dans un premier temps pensa suivre son idée, prendre la plus belle, c'est-à-dire Wanda, seulement sa dernière secrétaire avait beau être une canon elle n'en était pas moins un agent du SHIELD. De plus sur la photo de Melia, les yeux verts de la jeune femme semblaient lui dire « Embauche-moi ou tu souffriras ».

-JARVIS pourrais-tu faire venir ces deux demoiselles ici ?

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, les deux jeunes femmes apparurent. Wanda Maximoff était encore plus belle que sur ses photos. Elle avait des formes magnifiques, une chevelure brune bouclée dans laquelle on avait envie d'enfuir son visage et un doux regard noisette. Tony resta un instant sans voix devant cette beauté. De plus son chemisier rouge était légèrement déboutonné...Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Melia Apaté foudroyait du regard Wanda. Le milliardaire sentait presque les ondes de haine entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il se mit à espérer que toute cette histoire se terminerait par un combat à main nue dans la boue entre les deux femmes.

Melia Apaté ou plutôt Loki de son côté fulminait. Dés qu'il avait vu Wanda il l'avait détesté, elle lui rappelait Sif l'ex de son frère. Pourtant tout fonctionné parfaitement. Il avait épaté la rouquine à son entretien – celle-ci semblait ravie que Loki parle latin – ce qui était totalement faux, il ne savait même pas dans quel pays on parlait cette langue. Il aurait dû être embauché. Mais voilà que cette misérable mortel aux gros seins se mettait en travers de son chemin. Dans l'ascenseur la dénommée Wanda Maximoff l'avait dévisagée d'un air méprisant.

-Si c'est vous mon adversaire, je n'ai rien à craindre, avait-elle dit.

Loki l'avait mise en quatrième position sur sa liste des mortels à éliminer. Le dieu déchu avait bien envie d'exploser cette impertinente, mais il n'avait plus aucune magie, il avait tout utilisé pour cet entretien d'embauche.

Loki choisit de ne pas répondre. Mais la jeune femme brune avait ajouté :

-Ne pensez pas un instant pouvoir me battre, je vous suis supérieur dans tous les domaines.

Il eut comme une étrange vibration dans l'air.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Répondit Loki se retenant de l'étrangler.

Wanda Maximoff parut un instant surprise que Loki lui réponde. Mais elle se ressaisit.

-Vous n'êtes pas un homo sapiens vous, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Bien sûre que non je suis un géant des glaces raté, se retint de dire Loki.

La conversation fut coupée lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Tony Stark réussit à détacher son regard de la séduisante Wanda. Il observa attentivement Melia Apaté. Elle était plutôt maigre, ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière en queue de cheval ce qui accentué le côté triangulaire de son visage. Elle n'était pas belle, du moins d'après les critères occidentaux du XXIe siècle. Tony lui trouvait un certain charme, elle lui faisait penser à une nymphe. Lorsque son regard croisa les yeux verts de la jeune femme, le milliardaire eut une étrange impression de déjà vu. Où avait-il vu de si beaux yeux ? On aurait dit deux morceaux d'émeraude.

-On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Demanda Tony Stark perplexe.

Loki pâlit légèrement. Iron Man l'avait-il reconnu ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il, je viens d'arriver en ville et...

-Je suis Wanda Maximoff, le coupa la brune pulpeuse, c'est un honneur de rencontrer un homme tel que vous. Que dis-je ? Un héros !

Loki eut une sérieuse envie de vomir. Non mais quelle lèche-botte celle-là !

Tony Stark serra la main aux deux jeunes femmes. Wanda commença une longue tirade sur à quel point Tony Stark était merveilleux. Loki n'écoutait plus. Il se refaisait mentalement sa liste de mortels à éliminer, finalement cette grognasse brune serait en première, avant le camionneur libidineux.

Brusquement il eut une explosion. La baie vitrée explosa. Tony sauta littéralement sur Wanda et Loki pour les protéger. Heureusement aucun morceaux de verres n'avaient touché le milliardaire philanthrope. Loki poussa sans ménagement Iron Man pour se relever. Il voulait savoir qui osait les attaquer.

Un espèce d'humain très moche à la peau verte se tenait dans la pièce. Tony Stark poussa un long gémissement.

-Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi les super-vilains s'acharnent-ils à détruire ma tour ?

-Peut-être parce que votre tour est un monument à la gloire de votre égo surdimensionné, répondit Loki sarcastique.

Tony et Wanda le regardèrent choqués. Oups, il avait pensé un peu trop fort.

-Où es-il ? Fit le mortel qui ressemblait plus à un crapaud qu'à un être humain.

-Et si vous commenciez par nous dire qui vous êtes ? Intervint Tony Stark visiblement excédé par la destruction de son bureau.

-Je sais que vous le cachez misérables homo sapiens, continua l'homme crapaud.

Homo sapiens ? Tiens Wanda l'avait appelé comme ça un peu plus tôt, pensa Loki. L'homme crapaud fit alors quelque chose de très dégoutant du point de vue de Loki, il étira sa langue tel..eh bien un crapaud...attrapa un vase avec et le balança sur Wanda. Loki eut presque envie de l'applaudir, s'il pouvait le débarrasser de la brune, il n'était pas contre. Mais celle-ci réussit à l'éviter et se cacha derrière un canapé.

-Où est-il ? Cracha de nouveau le crapaud. Je sais que les Avengers sont responsables de sa disparition !

Vu la tête de Tony Stark, les Avengers n'avaient rien avoir avec la disparition de « il ». Le crapaud cracha quelque chose de gluant et vert dans la direction de Loki. Il réussit à l'éviter mais se reçu plusieurs projections. Ça ressemblait à de la morve. Loki était dégouté. Il mit ce stupide bactérien sur sa liste mentale des mortels à éliminer.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il en sait rien, s'énerva Loki, maintenant fichez le camp d'ici immonde crapaud!

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée de le provoquer, fit remarquer Wanda toujours planquée.

-Vous la bombasse la ferme... AaaaaAAAAh !

Le crapaud venait d'attraper Loki par la taille avec sa langue. Ciel que cela pouvait être dégoutant ! Loki se retrouva catapulter par la fenêtre. Génial il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, il allait s'écraser et mourir. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps quand il avait expédié Stark dans le vide. D'ailleurs comment ce misérable mortel avait survécut ?

Bon...il allait mourir. Sa chute ne semblait pas vouloir se finir. Pfff Loki aurait aimé que le crapaud le balance par la fenêtre avec Wanda. Au moins il aurait eu le dernier plaisir de voir cette mortelle mourir. Mais non le crapaud l'avait choisit lui ! C'est vrai il l'avait provoqué.

Alors que le sol s'approchait dangereusement Loki dévia de sa trajectoire. Iron Man venait de le sauver. Eh merde il avait une dette maintenant.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Iron Man en se posant sur la terrasse.

Loki hocha la tête encore un peu sonné.

-Où est passé le crapaud ? Demanda Loki.

-Il s'est enfui lorsque Steve a débarqué, répondit Tony, pas très courageux ce gars là. Par contre vous je ne sais pas si c'est du courage mais c'était incroyablement stupide.

Loki retint un sourire. Lui courageux ? On pouvait toujours rêver.

-Mais j'aime les gens stupides, continua le milliardaire en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-TONY ! S'écria Pepper hystérique tout en se déplaçant à travers les débris de la baie vitrée. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?

-Moi rien je le jure, répondit celui-ci, mesdemoiselles Apaté et Maximoff en sont témoins.

-C'était un mutant, déclara Wanda en apparaissant de nul-part.

-Génial après les extra-terrestres et la mafia il ne manquait plus que les mutants ! S'exclama Tony Stark. La prochaine fois se sera les zombies ?

-Ne parlez pas de malheur Tony, fit Pepper, d'ailleurs avez-vous choisie votre nouvelle secrétaire ?

-Euh...on va dire qu'un bactérien m'en a empêché. Mais je pense avoir trouvé une meilleure solution !

Loki et Pepper froncèrent les sourcils en même temps, méfiants.

-Nous sommes tous les deux co-directeurs, ajouta le milliardaire, nous avons donc besoin CHACUN d'un assistant particulier ! Comme ça je n'ai pas à choisir entre ces charmantes et talentueuses jeunes femmes et je fais baisser le chômage.

-Je doute que les chiffres du chômage changent grâce à vous, répondit Pepper amusée, mais vôtre idée est bonne.

-Génial ! Alors je prend Melia, déclara Tony.

Loki poussa un long gémissement intérieur. Il aurait préféré mille fois travailler pour la femme rousse que cet abrutis de mortel. De son côté Wanda ne semblait pas non plus enchanté. Mais juste pour la faire chier Loki refuserait tout échange si celle-ci le voulait.

-Bien mademoiselle Maximoff je crois que vous êtes ma nouvelle assistante, fit Pepper à la séduisante brunette, suivez moi.

Wanda la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur en jetant un dernier regard noir à Loki.

-Eh bien mes amis quel étrange humain, intervint une voix masculine que reconnut le dieu déchu.

Capitaine America, le soldat Steve Rogers tout souriant s'avançait vers eux.

-C'était un mutant, répondit Tony.

-Un crapaud qui aurait muté ? Demanda Steve.

-Non plutôt un humain qui aurait muté.

-Le XXIe siècle est bien étrange, fit le soldat penseur.

Capitaine America remarqua alors la présence de Loki.

-Mon Dieu c'est vous le jeune femme que Tony a dû sauver ? Dit-il.

-Oui c'est moi, répondit Loki cassant.

-Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage, poursuivit le soldat, vous êtes digne d'être un guerrier.

-Le guerrier c'est mon frère, répondit Loki, moi je préfère éviter le danger.

-Vraiment ? Fit Steve étonné.

Mince, pensa Loki, il avait encore pensé tout haut.

-Je veux dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être face à de telle situation, se corrigea Loki, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

-Il va falloir s'y habituer si vous voulez travaillez pour moi, dit Tony Stark sur un ton taquin.

-En tout cas vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle, continua Capitaine America, je suis envoûté.

Euh pardon ?

Loki et Tony regardèrent Steve comme s'il avait bu.

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses, ajouta le soldat, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Mais je dois vous faire partager mes sentiments.

-Quels sentiments? Fit Loki interloqué.

-Je vous demande l'autorisation de vous courtiser, fit Steve Rogers tel un chevalier.

-Non mais ça va ! S'exclama Loki furieux et choqué. Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Est-ce que vous connaissez au moins mon nom !

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je l'apprendrais !

Loki resta la bouche ouverte choqué.

-Steve tu vas bien ? Intervint Tony. Tu es saoul ?

-Non je suis amoureux.

Loki aurait tellement aimé l'exploser mais il n'avait toujours pas de pouvoir.

-Je crois que vous avez problème Melia, fit Tony.

Loki maudit intérieurement Odin et ses stupides punitions.

* * *

_Quelque part à Asgard..._

Odin Borson, père de toute chose souriait satisfait. Le pont arc-en-ciel serait bientôt de nouveau en état de marche. Thor avait mûrit. Il faisait beau. Et ce soir on servait son plat préféré. Mais surtout il pensait à l'exil de son second fils.

Quelle excellente idée que ce sort d'attirance. Avec ça Loki aurait toutes ses chances de trouver l'amour comme Thor. Son fils enfin à présent sa fille serait sauvée.

Alors qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

* * *

_Voici mon nouveau projet ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais ce premier chapitre. C'est fou le nombre de contre-temps qui peuvent apparaître dés que j'essaye d'écrire..._

_J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous amusera ou du moins vous divertira. _

_Si vous laissez une petite review vous aurez le droit à un show gratuit de Tony Stark ou de Loki ! Bon ok je me tais, j'arrête de soudoyer les lecteurs._

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2: Marche nuptiale

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

_Chapitre 2 : Marche nuptiale_

Qui avait dit que le travail de secrétaire n'était pas compliqué ? Loki était au bord de la crise de nerf. Tony Stark devait être le pire patron de l'univers. Jamais là où il fallait. Toujours à sauver le monde ou draguer au lieu de faire son vrai travail, c'est-à-dire diriger Stark Industry. Loki se retrouvait à courir partout sous le regard moqueur de Wanda qui elle avait un patron sérieux.

Loki était logé au dixième étage de la Tour Stark dans un petit appartement. Wanda logeait à côté ainsi que le réceptionniste rouquin désagréable.

Le dieu déchu avait passé toute sa semaine à éviter Steve Rogers. Celui-ci semblait complètement fou de Melia Apaté. Loki avait envisagé l'empoisonnement, mais il risquait de compromettre sa couverture. Capitaine America n'était pas le seul homme à avoir jeté son dévolu sur Loki, en fait il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans se faire harceler par un stupide mortel. Il avait cru faire une crise cardiaque quand le camionneur pervers était apparu au coin d'une rue. Résultat Loki ne mettait plus un pied dehors. Loki soupçonnait fortement...non il en était pratiquement sure, Odin lui avait jeté un sort d'attirance. C'était la seule explication logique.

Les deux seuls hommes épargnés par le charme fou de Loki semblait être Tony Stark et le réceptionniste, Stanley. Loki soupçonnait fortement le rouquin de préférer la genre masculine à la gente féminine ce qui expliquait l'inefficacité du sortilège sur lui. Par contre Tony Stark c'était un mystère. Mais vu que ce mortel était complètement tordu d'après Loki cela devait être normal.

Loki cherchait son introuvable patron, les bras chargés de dossiers. Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'ascenseur les portes de celui-ci commencèrent à se refermer. Quelqu'un réussit à les bloquer. Loki à cause de sa pile ne vit pas de qu'il s'agissait. Il entra dans l'ascenseur sans un merci. Quoi ? Il était normal qu'on le serve, non ?

-Quel étage ? Demanda l'infortuné sauveur de Loki.

-Dernier étage, répondit Loki tranchant.

Le dieu déchu jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin. Il se figea. Oh non...c'était Oeil de Faucon, Clint Barton, l'archer qu'il avait hypnotisé. Depuis celui-ci lui vouait une haine mortelle. Loki le comprenait dans un certain sens, il aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse la même chose.

Clint Barton l'observait attentivement. Loki pria pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

-On ne se connaitrait pas par hasard ? Demanda l'archer.

Loki prit son air le plus innocent possible – c'est-à-dire une grimace.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit-il, je suis la nouvelle assistante de monsieur Stark.

-Ah oui Steve m'a parlé de vous, poursuivit Clint souriant, je crois qu'il a flashé sur vous. Et je le comprend.

Oh non, pas encore un autre Avengers à ses pieds. Il avait déjà assez de mal à éviter l'autre majorette.

-Capitaine America peut toujours courir, répondit Loki cassant, je ne suis PAS DU TOUT intéressé.

-Alors j'ai mes chances ? Demanda Barton avec le visage d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

-Non vous n'avez aucune chance stupide mortel ! S'énerva Loki. Allez retrouver votre rouquine plutôt !

Clint ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il allait dire quelque chose mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. C'était le dernier étage. Loki sortit précipitamment. Il se maudit intérieurement. D'habitude il se contrôlait beaucoup mieux, mais depuis qu'il était dans ce corps de femme ses pensées sortaient toutes seules. Une seule explication : les hormones.

-C'est vous Melia ? Fit Tony souriant. Je vous cherchais justement.

Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Loki avait passé toute sa matinée à le chercher ! Il allait le tuer ! Et tant pis pour sa couverture !

-Où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda Loki tentant de contrôler sa fureur.

-Je me suis promené, répondit Tony toujours souriant inconscient du danger.

-Vous avez raté deux réunions.

-Ah bon ? J'ai dû oublier.

-Vous n'avez pas oublié monsieur, intervint JARVIS faisant sursauter Loki, vous avez volontairement ignoré vôtre agenda.

-JARVIS...

-Monsieur ?

-Tais-toi ou je te débranche.

-Bien monsieur.

La voix qui sortait du plafond perturbé grandement Loki. Il avait l'impression d'être épié en permanence.

-Melia n'écoutait pas JARVIS, dit Tony riant, il devient gâteux avec l'âge.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille n'est-ce pas ? Fit Loki énervé. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous fassiez votre travail ?

-Ce que vous voulez, répondit le milliardaire taquin, je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions.

-JE VAIS VOUS ATTACHER À UNE CHAISE, VOUS DÉSHABILLER, VOUS TORTURER ET ENSUITE JE...

Loki s'arrêta net. Il s'était peut-être un peu emporté. En plus ces propos couvrait un double-sens auquel Loki ne préférait même pas penser. Tony Stark eut l'air dans un premier temps choqué. Puis il parut amusé.

-Je ne vous imaginé pas comme ça Melia, dit-il souriant, vous êtes...étonnante.

-Je ne suis pas étonnante, répliqua Loki cinglant, je suis formidable.

Court silence.

Putains d'hormones ! Pourquoi sa bouche bougeait toute seule ?

-Et c'est vous qui disiez que j'avais un égo surdimensionné ? Dit le milliardaire brisant le silence. Vous étiez sérieuse quand vous avez dit que vous vouliez me déshabiller ?

Loki se retint de l'étrangler.

-Comment ça « déshabiller » ? Intervint une voix que le dieu déchu reconnut.

Capitaine America se tenait devant eux, visiblement pas content.

-Melia m'a proposé gentiment de me déshabiller, répondit Tony blagueur.

-Je n'ai rien proposé du tout, répliqua Loki agacé.

-Stark si vous attentez à l'honneur de Melia je serais contraint de devenir vôtre ennemi, annonça Steve l'air furieux.

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Fit Tony étonné. Puis l'initiative est totalement de Melia. Je n'ai rien demandé moi.

Pourquoi Stark s'entêtait-il à envenimer la situation ?

-Je vous connais Stark, répondit Steve, Melia ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Ça vous n'en savez rien, intervint Loki, vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Mon cœur le sait.

-Votre cœur est très bête alors.

Tony Stark explosa de rire. Capitaine America semblait perdu.

-Steve je crois que tu devrais allé te reposer, fit le milliardaire philanthrope, je pense que tu es un peu trop sur les nerfs dernièrement.

Le soldat hocha la tête l'air absent.

Loki se dit que le sort d'Odin était un peu trop puissant. Quelque chose clochait. Le sort semblait comme interférer avec une autre magie.

Une fois Steve partit, Tony sur le ton de la confidence dit à Loki :

-Il faudra me dire votre secret pour faire tomber tous les homme à vos pieds.

Si seulement il savait, pensa Loki, il rirait moins.

* * *

L'agent Natasha Roumanoff était en mission pour le SHIELD. Elle devait rencontrer une personne importante. Cet individu possédait d'importantes informations au sujet des récentes disparitions et de l'attaque du Crapaud.

La jeune femme rousse sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'agissait de Barton. Que voulait-il ? Elle décrocha.

-Allo ? Natasha où es-tu ?

-Je suis dans la banlieue de New-York, répondit la Veuve Noire, que veux-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Non, non, dit Clint hésitant, j'ai rencontré une femme.

Natasha crut halluciner. Il l'appelait à cause de ça ? Et en plus pour une femme ? L'espionne sentit de la jalousie bouillonnait en elle.

-Elle était incroyable, continua l'archer, mais elle m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose...

-Ecoute Clint là je suis occupée, le coupa Natasha, tu me parlera de tes histoires de cœur plus tard.

Elle raccrocha furieuse. Non mais pour qui il se prenait de l'appeler pour des choses aussi futiles? Mais surtout pourquoi était-elle aussi en colère ?

-Parce que le cœur humain est bien complexe, intervint une voix masculine, mais c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains.

Le Veuve Noire se retourna. Son rendez-vous était là.

* * *

Loki bataillait contre un tas de facture qui refusait de se réduire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait déjà tout réduit en poussière avec sa magie. Wanda entra dans le bureau. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Loki, un mauvais sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais le genre de fille que vous étiez au lycée, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à Loki, vous étiez la coincée intello...Ni sportive, ni populaire. Une loser.

Ok lorsqu'il récupérait ses pouvoirs cette femme souffrirait atrocement. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort. A Asgard il avait toujours été à part. Il n'avait jamais incarné les valeurs guerrières que chérissait tant les Asgardiens. Il était plutôt le genre à utiliser la ruse et éviter les confrontations directes. Puis il y avait eu cette histoire avec Sigyn. Tant qu'il avait eu l'amour de sa famille tout allait bien. Mais tout s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait découvert ses véritables origines. Sa famille ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'était qu'un instrument cassé. Maintenant il ne ressentait plus que de la haine envers la vie.

-Moi j'étais plutôt le genre reine des abeilles, continua Wanda, j'étais populaire et...

-Vous mentez, l'interrompit Loki.

-Pardon ?

Même s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs il avait gardé son talent pour percer les gens. Cette femme mentait.

-Vous n'avez jamais été une reine, fit Loki d'un ton neutre, vous avez toujours été seule parce que vous étiez différente. Votre famille est morte par votre faute. Et aujourd'hui vous recherchez désespérément quelqu'un pour vous y raccrocher.

Wanda avait l'air horrifié. Loki avait vu juste.

-Co-comment savez-vous ça ! Rugit-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle sauta littéralement sur Loki. Les mains de la jeune femme brune s'entourèrent d'une étrange halo rouge. Loki reconnut cette énergie. C'était de la magie. Cette femme était une magicienne ! L'instinct de survie de Loki prit le dessus, le peu de magie qu'il avait en lui explosa et projeta Wanda contre le mur.

-Vous êtes une magicienne ! Cria Loki.

-Entre autre, répondit-elle, je suis encore bien plus. Vous aussi vous utilisez la magie.

-Très peu, mentit Loki.

-Ne dites rien à personne, siffla Wanda en se relevant, sinon il pourrait vous arriver quelques ennuis.

Stanley le réceptionniste – roux – gay – quatrième de la liste de Loki – choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Ah vous êtes là, dit-il d'un ton blasé, j'ai du courrier pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous battez ?

Il avait tout dit d'une traite avec le même ton neutre. Ce type avait l'air de s'ennuyer en permanence.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires morveux, fit Wanda sèchement.

-Bah faites ce que vous voulez, continua-t-il sur le même ton, je crois que le patron aimerait bien un combat dans la boue.

-Dans la boue ? Demande Loki qui ne comprenait pas.

-Oui un truc du genre, expliqua Stanley, il espère que Wanda et toi vous battrez. Y paraît que ça serait sexy.

-Je vais détruire ce stupide mortel, s'énerva de nouveau Loki, lui faire bouffer son truc bleu puis je le découperai en petit...

Loki s'arrêta net. Il s'était encore emporté. Hormones à la con.

Wanda les yeux plissés observait attentivement le dieu déchu. Maintenant elle savait que Melia Apaté n'était pas ordinaire. Mais Loki savait aussi que Wanda n'était pas qu'une simple humaine. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Personne n'oserait dénoncer l'autre au risque de se dévoiler soi-même.

-Ouai bon ben moi je pose ça là, dit Stanley imperturbable se débarrassant de la paperasse.

* * *

-Agent Roumanoff quel plaisir de vous revoir ! S'écria Tony. Je vous ai manqué j'espère ?

L'espionne ignora le milliardaire.

-Réunion des Avengers dans dix minutes, déclara-t-elle, prévenez Banner.

-Pour de vrai ? Les Avengers reprennent du service ? Demanda Tony ravi.

La Veuve Noire acquiesça.

Loki qui était là depuis quelques minutes écoutait avecattention. Il faisait mine de ranger le désordre inqualifiable de Stark. Une réunion de crise, le danger était réel. Loki se devait d'être tenu au courant. Il ne pouvait rater aucune opportunité de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Mais comment se faufiler discrètement à cette réunion ? A cause de cette stupide Wanda il avait utilisé une bonne partie de sa magie économisée.

Il devait se concentrer. Il pouvait peut-être se rendre invisible. Il quitta la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit vie. Il trouva un petit bureau. Il commença à se concentrer.

-Mademoiselle a un souci ? L'interrompit JARVIS faisant sursauter le dieu déchu.

-Euh aucun, répondit Loki hésitant, laissez-moi tranquille, zou !

Zou ? Non mais il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. Midgard le rendait complètement fou. Bon concentration...Réussi !

Loki désormais invisible se mit à la recherche des Avengers.

* * *

De son coté Tony Stark tout en se rendant à la réunion de crise essayait de régler un problème avec JARVIS. L'intelligence artificielle semblait avoir quelques problèmes depuis quelques jours. Elle n'arrivait plus à avoir accès à certains lieux de la tour. Une énergie inconnue semblait la bloquer.

-Stark on attendez plus que vous, fit Capitaine America.

Depuis l'incident avec Melia, le soldat s'entêtait à vouvoyer le milliardaire. Tony ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être amoureux à ce point sans rien connaître d'une personne ? Melia était certes sympathique, étrange dans le bon sens mais de là à tomber raide dingue dés le premier regard...

Les Avengers étaient au complet sauf Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre était toujours bloqué à Asgard. Tony aurait bien aimé le revoir. Il appréciait le dieu puis il était curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu Loki.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci se tenait dans un coin de la pièce invisible aux yeux de tous.

Natasha prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez peu de temps après l'attaque de New-York plusieurs centaines de personnes se sont fait enlever puis sont ré-apparus quelques jours plus tôt. On sait que Loki est hors de cause, il est prisonnier à Asgard.

Ça c'est ce que tu crois, pensa Loki amusé.

-Personne ne sait qui est à l'origine de cet étrange phénomène, continua la jeune femme, cependant il pourrait avoir un lien avec l'attaque du Crapaud. D'après le professeur X, le Crapaud cherchait son patron, Magnéto.

-Magnéto a disparu ? Demanda Clint Barton étonné.

-Oui depuis une semaine, répondit Natasha, mais il n'est pas le seul. C'est aussi le cas du docteur Von Fatalis. Ils ont tout simplement disparu de la surface du globe, leurs acolytes sont complètement perdus. D'après l'enquête du professeur X ils ont été enlevé.

-Attendez quelqu'un s'amuse à enlever les plus grands criminels du monde, intervint Tony, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Le problème Stark c'est que nous ignorions qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, répliqua Steve, nous avons peut-être affaire à un ennemi encore plus terrible que Magnéto ou Loki.

Le dieu déchu se sentit légèrement vexé. Personne n'était plus puissant que lui ! Et certainement pas un misérable mortel ! Bon c'est vrai, actuellement, il était techniquement un mortel...mais plus pour longtemps !

-Steve tu vas continuer à me vouvoyer encore combien de temps ?

Capitaine America l'ignora. L'agent Roumanoff leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité.

-Nous avons une piste ? Demanda Banner le plus sérieux.

Loki foudroya du regard le scientifique. Il haïssait Hulk de tout son être.

-Aucune, répondit l'espionne en soupirant, le directeur Fury a mis tout le SHIELD sur cette affaire. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

-Bien alors on en a finit pour le moment avec cette histoire, dit Tony, j'aimerai vous parler d'un petit problème technique.

-Quel problème technique ? Demanda Banner inquiet.

-JARVIS ainsi que le système d'exploitation n'ont pas accès de temps en temps à certaines zones de la tour. J'ai trouvé la source du problème, une étrange énergie.

Le professeur Banner observa les courbes que Tony fit apparaître sur un écran informatique.

-J'ai déjà vu cette signature énergétique quelque part, murmura-t-il, mais je ne sais plus où. Il faudrait que je l'étudie de plus près.

Loki de son côté commençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait rien appris de passionnant. Les mortels s'amusaient à s'enlever mutuellement et Stark avait des problèmes informatiques. Il bailla.

-C'est de la magie, déclara Banner.

Loki sursauta. Magie ? Où ça de la magie ?

-Et d'après les courbes c'est une magie très puissante, continua le scientifique, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une deuxième sorte de magie beaucoup moins puissante.

-Quoi j'ai Harry Potter et Voldemort qui baladent dans ma tour ? Fit Tony incrédule.

Loki ne savait pas qui était ces personnes. Mais la source de magie ne pouvait être que Wanda. Et malheureusement la magie plus faible la sienne.

-On ne peut pas être sur, dit Banner, mais au moins deux personnes ont utilisé la magie ici.

-JARVIS !

-Monsieur ?

-Je veux que tu analyses cette magie et que tu cherches un moyen de la contrer.

Loki pâlit.

-Bien monsieur.

-Fais-nous apporter des cafés par la même occasion, ajouta le milliardaire.

-Bien monsieur, six cafés, se sera fait.

-Non JARVIS cinq cafés, nous ne sommes pas six. Tu débloques complètement ces derniers temps.

-Je suis désolé de vous contredire monsieur, répondit JARVIS, mais vous êtes six.

-JARVIS si c'est de l'humour arrête tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie monsieur.

Les cinq Avengers se mirent sur leur garde. Loki maudit la voix du plafond. A cause d'elle on allait le découvrir. Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Mission accompli il avait quitté le bureau sans se faire remarquer. Même s'il était pratiquement sûre que la Veuve Noire avait fixé l'endroit où il se trouvait tout le long.

-Mes capteurs m'indiquent que vous n'êtes plus que cinq monsieur, déclara JARVIS.

-Ah ben voilà, fit Tony, fausse alerte les amis.

Les héros se détendirent sauf Natasha qui continuait de fixer la porte. Elle avait sentit quelque chose bouger. Elle était pratiquement sûre que JARVIS ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

Loki assis par terre au milieu des papiers et des diverses inventions de Stark réfléchissait. A cause de cette abrutis de Wanda il risquait d'être découvert. Il devait s'en aller d'ici dès à présent...mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait plus de chez lui. Midgard était peu accueillante pour les étrangers. Le dieu déchu se sentit perdu. Il ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il devait trouver une solution et vite !

-Melia vous allez bien ?

Oh non...pourquoi lui ?

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Tony Stark se tenait devant lui, une canettes de bière dans la main.

-J'irai mieux si vous rangiez vos affaires, répliqua Loki cinglant.

-Vous êtes sur les nerfs.

-Non sans blague ?

-C'est à cause de Steve ?

-Steve ? Fit Loki sans comprendre. Ah oui l'autre majorette.

Tony qui était en train de boire une gorgée de bière faillit s'étouffer.

-Majorette ? Dit-il riant. Mon Dieu si Steve vous entendez !

Le milliardaire s'assit en tailleur face à Loki.

-Qu'il m'entende j'en ai assez qu'il pollue mon espace vital, répondit Loki.

-Vous n'êtes pas intéressé par lui ? Pourtant c'est un bel homme.

Loki le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes, décréta Loki.

-Oh je vois, fit Tony levant ses sourcils d'étonnement, vous préférez les femmes.

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! S'énerva Loki.

-Vous préférez les animaux alors ?

-Vous voulez vraiment mourir vous.

-Je trouve juste ça bizarre qu'une jeune femme de vôtre âge ne soit ni intéressé par la gente masculine ni féminine, expliqua le milliardaire taquin.

-J'attend seulement la bonne personne ! Déclara Loki.

-Je vois vous êtes le genre romantique.

Loki voulu se taper la tête contre un mur. Ça recommençait ! Sa bouche avait parlé toute seule ! Maintenant Stark le prenait pour une écervelée sensible à la recherche du vrai amour. C'était dégoutant ! Niais au possible ! Du Thor tout craché !

-Je ne suis pas romantique, riposta Loki, j'ai déjà été amoureux et je ne le serais plus jamais !

-Pourquoi vous parlez subitement au masculin ?

-Lâchez-moi ! L'amour c'est pour les faibles ! Toute votre vie dépend d'une personne et comme celle-ci vous abandonne vous vous retrouvez tout seul !

-Je vois votre ex vous a brisé le cœur. Il est partit avec une autre.

Tony vit le visage de Melia devenir aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon trop loin. Mais cette fille était le genre de personne à forte tête qu'il adorait embêter.

-Vous êtes vraiment un abrutis ! Dit Loki sombrement.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Tony soupira. Il devrait s'excuser. Mais plus tard. Bizarrement le fait que Melia ne soit pas intéressé par Steve l'avait soulagé.

* * *

Loki était très très énervé. Il aurait été en possession de tous ses pouvoirs il aurait déjà fait sauter cette tour et son maudit propriétaire. Il s'était pris une douche pour se rafraichir les idées. Lorsqu'il sortit il entreprit de nettoyer la buée sur le miroir. Quand son reflet apparut il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Pourtant tout allait bien. Il était toujours aussi beau gosse...

Aaaaaaah ! Il était redevenu un homme ! Mais c'était merveilleux ! Enfin presque, si on oubliait le fait qu'il était à poil, sans pouvoir dans un bâtiment remplis d'Avengers.

Puis pouf !

Oui pouf...c'est le bruit que fit Loki en glissant sur le savon qu'il avait négligemment laissé par terre en sortant de la douche. Il se tapa fortement la tête contre le lavabo. Sonné pendant quelques secondes il réussit à se relever.

Et merde. Il était redevenu une femme. Pourquoi avait-il repris son apparence d'origine pendant quelques secondes ? Il devait être sur ses gardes. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se transforme en homme devant Tony Stark ou pire devant les Avengers au complet.

* * *

Quelques étage plus haut Tony Stark et Banner tentaient d'analyser les données sur la magie qu'avait collecté JARVIS.

-Monsieur je dois vous informer que Loki se trouvait dans le bâtiment il y a quelques secondes.

-Si tu étais humain JARVIS je pourrais penser que tu bois, répondit Tony Stark.

-C'est peut-être vrai, intervint Bruce, si Loki est ici c'est grave.

Le milliardaire roula des yeux d'exaspération.

-JARVIS où se trouve Loki à présent ?

-Il a disparu monsieur.

-Et où se trouvait-il exactement avant de disparaître ?

-Il n'est apparu que quelques secondes monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle, je n'ai pas pu le localiser.

-JARVIS je crois que je vais devoir te re-programmer, tu débloques totalement. Loki est à Asgard avec Thor. S'il était ici on le saurait. Il se serait empressé de réclamer un verre et Hulki l'aurait frappé.

Banner sourit. Les deux hommes se remirent au travail.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Bruce. Tu as l'air...fatigué.

-On va dire que je me suis embrouillé avec ma nouvelle assistante, répondit le milliardaire philanthrope, et c'est de ma faute.

-C'est la brune toute maigre sur qui a flashé Capitaine ?

Tony hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne, continua Bruce, je l'ai croisé il y a quelques jours elle semble éviter tous les hommes comme la peste.

-Je crois que Steve l'a traumatisé.

-C'est quand même étrange de tomber amoureux comme ça, marmonna Bruce dans sa barbe.

Et si ?

-Depuis combien de temps Melia a été engagé ?

-Presque une semaine, répondit Tony, elle est arrivée en même temps que Wanda Maximoff.

Un schéma logique était en train de se dessiner dans l'esprit de Banner. Mais il lui manquait certains éléments pour en être sûre.

* * *

Thor tournait en rond dans sa chambre, littéralement. Il s'inquiétait pour Jane, Loki, les Avengers, Midgard et le sommeil d'Odin qui approchait à grand pas. C'était beaucoup de stresse pour notre chère tête blonde.

Thor avait beau se dire qu'Odin ne faisait rien au hasard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'envoyer Loki sur Terre était peut-être un erreur. Il imaginait la réactions de ses collègues...il allait peut-être retrouvé la tête de son frère au bout d'une pique ! Quelle horreur ! Heureusement Loki était sous une autre apparence. Les midgardiens ne le reconnaitraient pas...du moins pas tout de suite.

Odin voulait que Loki trouve l'amour. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle. La vérité c'était qu'Odin voulait marier Loki pour le tenir tranquille. Loki marié...il l'avait déjà été une fois et ça c'était très mal passé...Thor préférait ne pas y penser.

Le dieu du tonnerre voulait que son frère revienne. Mais comment ? Puis vu le caractère de Loki, le temps que celui-ci trouve l'amour, dix générations auront pu se succéder sur Terre. Pourquoi avait-il un frère si compliqué ? Parfois Thor se demandait comment il pouvait encore aimé son frère après tout ce qu'il avait fait...mais ce genre de pensée finissait par devenir trop intellectuelle pour lui.

Soudain une étincelle violette apparut devant le Thor le coupant dans ses pensées. Le dieu prit son marteau par précaution.

Une voix féminine retentit dans la pièce : « Vôtre frère est en danger Asgardien ».

Puis la lueur disparut. Thor cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Non là n'était pas la question, son frère était en danger ! Il devait le ramener ! Mais le pont arc-en-ciel ne fonctionnerait que dans quelques jours ! Thor devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre Loki. Et une fois là bas il le ramènerait de gré ou de force quitte à l'épouser !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 terminé ! Pfiou ça été épuisant. Déjà beaucoup de révélations dés le début ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus même s'il était un peu moins porté sur l'humour . J'essaie de mettre en place la base de l'histoire._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Loki, Tony mais aussi Steve sont toujours dispo pour un petit show contre une review ! Mais non voyons je ne soudoie personne !_

_Je risque bientôt de ne plus avoir à accès à internet pendant deux semaines donc le chapitre 3 risque de se faire attendre. J'essaierais de faire mon possible pour qu'il soit publié assez rapidement._

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3: Les invités

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 3 : Le bouquet

Suite à la chute dans la salle de bain, une bosse était apparu sur le crâne de Loki. Maudit savon ! Mas là n'était pas le souci principal de notre dieu déchu, Stark et l'autre dégénéré vert étudiaient les interférences causées par la magie. Dans peu de temps ils feraient le lien magie – Loki – Wanda. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, tout était de SA faute ! C'est elle qui avait utilisé la magie de façon tout sauf discrète ! Wanda venait de prendre définitivement la première place de la liste mentale de Loki. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Stark.

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple mortelle puisse être une si puissante magicienne ? Attendez...Loki n'y avait pas pensé avant trop obnubilé par sa haine pour la brune mais cette magicienne connaissait probablement un sort capable de lui rendre ses pleins pouvoirs !

Oui mais il devrait le demander à Wanda. Elle refuserait peut-être. Il devrait alors la supplier...ça jamais ! Qu'elle aille au diable ! Puis il ne pouvait décidément pas lui faire confiance. Elle demanderait surement des explications. Il ne pouvait se permettre de révéler sa vraie nature. Il voyait déjà cette stupide mortelle se précipiter afin de prévenir les Avengers. Sa tête finirait ainsi au bout d'une pique. Triste fin. Il devait alors inventer un gros bobard. Cependant Loki avait beau être fort pour le mensonge il n'était pas sûre que Wanda le gobe. Le dieu était dans une impasse.

Puis il y avait toujours ce danger de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il avait eu de la chance la première fois d'être seul. Il se voyait déjà en pleine réunion des Avengers et du SHIELD reprendre son apparence masculine. Il voyait encore sa tête au bout d'une pique. D'ailleurs pourquoi au bout d'une pique ? Les humains étaient plutôt du genre à l'emprisonner ou le renvoyer sur Asgard. Cette planète avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Déjà la première fois lors de sa première tentative d'invasion il était devenu accro au café...breuvage mortel fort intéressant qui lui permettait de tenir ces longues journées de travail avec son capricieux patron.

Tony Stark...cet imbécile. Loki lui en voulait terriblement. Pour qui se prenait ce misérable humain pour lui rappeler des souvenirs aussi douloureux ?! Loki sortit de sa poche un carnet. Armé d'un stylo il nota sa liste mentale de mortels à tuer. Finalement Stark serait le premier ! Quoi que Wanda était vraiment horripilante. Le dieu déchu se trouvait dans une impasse. Il eut la vision de Stark en train de mater les seins de Wanda. Ok cette grognasse brune serait la première ! Il écrivit en déchargeant toute sa fureur sur sa liste, il encadra – souligna - surligna le nom de Wanda. Loki contempla satisfait sa liste.

Quand quelqu'un lui prit son carnet des mains.

-Qu'écrivez-vous avec tant de fougue Melia ? Demanda Tony Stark – ça ne pouvait être que lui bien entendu.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! S'écria Loki tentant de reprendre son carnet.

Tony l'esquiva sans difficulté et commença à lire. Son sourcil droit se leva perplexe.

-Une liste de personnes ? Et pourquoi je ne suis qu'en quatrième position ?

Loki le foudroya du regard.

-Attendez...laissez-moi deviner, continua Stark, c'est une liste des personnes qui vous tapent sur le système.

-Qui me tape sur le quoi ?

-Je connais Wanda, mais qui sont « le camionneur pervers » et « l'abrutis aux cheveux blanc » ?

-Vous êtes vraiment d'un sang-gêne ! S'énerva Loki.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait des listes de gens, répondit Tony amusé.

-Je croyais que les mortels connaissaient le concept de vie privée, répliqua le dieu déchu.

-Les mortels ? Demanda le milliardaire visiblement étonné.

Loki voulu se taper la tête contre un mur. Non mais quel imbécile ! Il devait trouver une répartie, vite ! Il devait faire honneur à son titre de dieu de la malice !

-Eh bien oui, les mortels, répondit Loki sur un ton condescendant, où est le problème ? Vous appelez bien la voix de vôtre plafond JARVIS. Moi j'appelle le reste de l'humanité « mortels », c'est tout.

-Mais vous êtes une humaine aussi, demanda Tony méfiant.

-Bien entendu, mentit Loki avec aplomb.

Le milliardaire allait ajouter quelque chose quand Capitaine America les interrompit :

-Melia je vous ai cherché partout !

Ses mains étaient chargés d'un énorme bouquet de fleur. Loki voulut s'enfuir en courant, mais il était pétrifié par l'horreur.

-Steve toujours aussi dingue de Melia à ce que je vois, fit Tony.

Le soldat ignora le milliardaire.

-Melia si Stark vous embête je suis prêt à mourir pour défendre vôtre honneur.

-Ce n'est pas possible, continua Stark, tu vas me vouvoyer et m'appelez Stark encore combien de temps Steve ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait Melia ?

-Moi ? Rien ! Répondu Loki outré.

Demandez plutôt à mon père, pensa-t-il. Mon père ? Odin n'était pas son père ! Maudite planète ! Maudits hormones ! Il allait devenir fou !

-Melia ces fleurs magnifiques sont pour vous, fit Steve en posant un genoux à terre, même si elles sont loin de vous surpasser en beauté.

-Vous n'allez pas la demander en mariage tout de même ! dit Tony ébahit.

Steve fit une tête qui ne plu pas du tout à Loki.

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit le soldat.

-Je ne veux pas de vous ! S'écria Loki horrifié. Vous vous imposez à moi alors que je ne veux pas du TOUT de vous !

Tout le malheur du monde eut l'air de s'abattre sur le pauvre Steve.

-J'ignorais que je vous importunais autant, fit le soldat avec une voix brisée, je ne mérite plus de paraître à vos yeux. Que dis-je ? Je ne mérite même plus de vivre !

-C'est moi où Steve parle comme Thor ? Intervint Tony.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir, ajouta Steve, je vais me jeter de cette tour.

-Euh Steve on se calme, fit Tony, Melia n'est pas la seule femme sur Terre, vous trouverez surement l'amour ailleurs ! Melia dites-lui quelque chose !

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Loki.

-Parce qu'il veut se suicider !

-Et alors ?

-Melia ! S'exclama Tony choqué.

-D'accord...répondit Loki soupirant.

Franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire de la vie de Capitaine America. Un Avenger en moins ? Mais tant mieux ! Seulement voilà, il risquait de compromettre sa couverture. Loki maudit une énième fois Odin.

-Steve ne faites pas ça, commença Loki, écoutez Stark.

-Alors vous m'aimez ? Fit le soldat les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Loki eut presque un pincement au cœur devant cette bouille d'innocence. Mais attention on a dit presque !

-Non je ne vous aime pas, répondit Loki sèchement, et je ne vous aimerai jamais.

Capitaine America devint aussi blanc que neige. Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et cria :

-Adieu je vais sauter !

-Steve ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Tony.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Pepper en entrant avec Wanda.

-Steve veut mettre fin à ces jours ! Répondit le milliardaire paniqué.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda la rouquine horrifiée.

Tony pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Melia. Loki était outré. Pour une fois il n'était pas responsable. C'était Odin et son fichu sort !

-Adieu monde cruel ! S'écria Steve en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Tony et Pepper se jetèrent sur lui pour le retenir. Wanda l'air impassible s'approcha de Loki et lui demanda :

-Vous lui avez jeté un sort d'attirance ou quoi ?

Loki allait répliquer quelque chose quand subitement les fenêtres du bureau explosèrent propulsant Steve, Tony et Pepper à l'autre bout de la pièce. Wanda avait fait apparaître un bouclier magique invisible la protégeant elle et Loki.

On les attaquait. Encore.

Oh non pitié pas le Crapaud ! Mais ce n'était pas le batracien.

Une jeune fille, presque une gamine, aux cheveux blonds lévitait devant eux. Elle entra en flottant dans le bureau. Tony aida Pepper à se relever, ils n'avaient rien. Par contre Capitaine America affichait une belle balafre sur le front.

-Magnéto n'est pas ici ! S'énerva Tony. Arrêtez de détruire MA TOUR !

L'inconnue dévisagea le milliardaire, un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Elle avait d'étranges yeux jaunes et la peau très blanche. Elle portait un béret blanc où deux mèches blondes s'échappaient encadrant son visage ovale. Habillée de blanc et bleu clair, sa tenue se composait d'une robe blanche, des rubans bleus s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et de ses jambes et de bottes blanches où dépassaient des chaussettes noires.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour Magnéto, répondit l'inconnue.

Sa voix était particulière. Un doute s'insinua en Loki. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais où l'avait-il déjà entendu ?

-Que voulez-vous jeune fille ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-Je suis ici pour m'amuser, répliqua-t-elle, mais aussi pour évaluer vos capacités !

D'une vitesse hallucinante elle se jeta sur Steve. Une lumière aveuglante apparut. Ils furent tous éblouis. Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, Capitaine America gisait aux pieds de l'inconnue. Celle-ci tenait dans ces mains le bouclier du soldat. Mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Il semblait transparent. Des lames apparurent autour du bouclier.

-Au fait je m'appelle Snow, dit l'inconnue, juste pour info.

Elle jeta son bouclier couvert de lame en direction de Wanda. Tony cria quelque chose. Mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire. Un éclair rouge tomba détruisant le bouclier. Snow se mit à taper dans ses mains comme un enfant.

-Je vois que la Sorcière Rouge s'est finalement invitée au jeu ! Fit-elle riante.

Un nuage rouge entoura Wanda. Elle portait à présent une étrange tenue rouge. Trop moulante au goût de Loki. Tony la regardait ébahit.

-Toi tu es de ceux qui ont enlevé mon père, siffla Wanda menaçante, pourquoi ?

Snow fit un sourire malicieux.

-Je pourrais te le dire, répondit-elle, mais je n'ai pas envie. Je préfère m'amuser !

Quatre boucliers de Capitaine America apparurent en lévitation autour d'elle.

-On va voir si tu es capable de les arrêter tous, dit Snow sadique.

Elle en balança deux en direction de Wanda. Celle-ci lança un nouvel éclair rouge pour les arrêter.

-Melia ! Pepper ! S'écria Tony. Sortez toutes les deux d'ici !

Loki et Pepper ne se firent pas prier. La directrice rousse réussit à quitter la pièce évitant de justesse un des boucliers de Snow. Loki allait l'imiter mais la psychopathe blonde balança un bouclier dans sa direction. Le dieu déchu cru sa dernière arriver. Mais Tony se jeta sur lui. Le bouclier percuta le mur, rebondit et s'écrasa dans la figure de Snow. Loki retint un ricanement.

Wanda en profita et lança une décharge d'énergie rouge dans la direction de Snow. Celle-ci réussit à l'éviter. Mais son nez saignait. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-A cause de vous je me suis fait mal ! Geignait-elle. Je vous déteste !

-Où est mon père ?! Hurla Wanda.

Snow lui tira la langue. Elle s'approcha de Steve qui gisait toujours par terre.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Gronda Tony tenant toujours serré contre lui Loki.

-Je lui ai juste emprunté un morceau de son âme, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais je vais lui rendre. Son cœur est fort mais il me faudra plus d'une âme pour vous combattre les Avengers ainsi que la Sorcière Rouge.

Des fils de lumière bleus sortirent des mains de Snow pour entrer dans le torse de Capitaine America.

-Bon j'ai fait mon boulot, déclara Snow, maintenant je peux rentrer. Bye bye !

Elle s'envola par la fenêtre et disparut. Loki et Tony interloqués remarquèrent à peine Steve se réveiller.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le soldat.

-On nous a attaqué, répondit sombrement Wanda, on vous a utilisé comme arme.

-Quoi comment ça ? Demanda Steve choqué. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression que ma tête et on cœur vont exploser.

-Alors comme ça c'est vous la magicienne qui se baladait dans ma tour, fit Tony à Wanda.

La jeune femme soupira et acquiesça.

-Stark ! Pourquoi tenez-vous Melia dans vos bras !? S'écria Steve furieux.

En effet le milliardaire avait gardé Loki dans ses bras tout le reste de la confrontation. Le dieu déchu venait à peine d'en prendre conscience. Et c'était désagréablement agréable. En plus ça sentait bon.

Tony lâcha la jeune femme l'air mal à l'aise.

-Je ne faisais que la protéger, se justifia-t-il.

Capitaine America n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Loki lui choisit d'y croire.

-Donc vous êtes la Sorcière Rouge, dit Tony détournant la conversation, attendez vous n'êtes pas censée être une méchante ?

Wanda se mordit la lèvre.

-Je l'étais, répondit-elle, mais j'ai changé. Je ne travaille plus pour Magnéto.

-Votre père a été enlevé par cette Snow ? Demanda le milliardaire.

-Il semblerait, dit-elle, je me suis infiltrée ici pensant que les Avengers le détenait. Mais cette Snow me prouve le contraire.

-Pitié dite-moi que vous n'êtes pas un agent du SHIELD !

Wanda éclata de rire.

-Ça jamais ! Dit-elle riante. Le SHIELD rêve d'une seule chose, me voir derrière les barreaux. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas ici en ennemie. Je cherche juste mon père.

-Qui est votre père ? Demanda Loki.

-Magnéto.

Il eut un silence.

-Je l'ai appris depuis peu, expliqua-t-elle malheureuse, il ignore notre lien de parenté. Je sais que c'est un homme mauvais, je le mettrais moi-même en prison si je pouvais mais j'ai besoin de le retrouver. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a abandonné notre mère.

Il eut un nouveau silence.

-Eh bien bienvenue ! Déclara Tony brisant le silence.

Les trois personnes présentes le dévisagèrent incrédules.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Wanda.

-Bienvenue chez les Avengers Sorcière Rouge, ajouta le milliardaire.

* * *

La Sorcière Rouge faisait officiellement parti des Avengers après moult conversations très houleuses avec le SHIELD et Fury. Il y avait eu des conditions bien entendu. Wanda Maximoff était astreinte à résidence dans la tour Stark. Elle avait l'autorisation d'utiliser ses pouvoirs seulement en cas de danger. De plus un agent du SHIELD la suivait en permanence. Aujourd'hui c'était Clint Barton qui était chargé de sa surveillance.

De son coté Loki était soulagé. Wanda n'avait pas parlé aux autres de sa magie. Même s'il sentait un sale coup venir de la part de cette sorcière aux gros seins.

Le SHIELD était en état d'alerte maximale. Personne ne savait d'où sortait Snow. On avait suggéré Asgard, mais personne n'arrivait à entrer en contact avec Thor. Loki se sentait peu concerné par cette histoire, même si la voix de Snow l'avait perturbée.

Loki tentait de se détendre dans sa chambre. Mais peine perdue. Le souvenir des bras de Stark le hantait. Il s'était sentit bien dans les bras de Tony Stark. En sécurité. Loki avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ce moment ?! Une seule solution. Tuer Stark. Oui mais il compromettrait sa couverture.

Un bruit de tonnerre le tira de ses pensées. Loki grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les orages. Ils lui rappelaient son frère. Non Thor n'était pas son frère. Il n'avait pas de famille. Il était un monstre.

_Personne ne peut aimer un monstre._

Loki ne se souvenait plus de très bien de qui lui avait dit ça mais ça restait douloureux.

Un tremblement secoua la tour. Loki grogna. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore une nouvelle attaque. Entre le crapaud et la psychopathe blonde il avait été servis.

Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passer. Au dernier étage il trouva Stark en train de se lamenter devant sa baie vitrée brisée. Wanda, Capitaine America et Clint Barton se trouvaient près de lui. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. La dernière personne que voulait voir au monde Loki. Thor, dieu du tonnerre, prince d'Asgard.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour votre fenêtre Tony Stark, fit le guerrier blond, le pont arc-en-ciel vient d'être réparé et j'ai mal contrôlé mes éclairs.

-Je désespère de voir un jour cette tour avec TOUTES ses vitres intactes, répondit Tony las, ce matin mon bureau à présent le loft...

-Votre retour a-t-il un rapport avec Snow ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-Snow ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Thor. Je suis ici pour mon frère Loki.

Ce dernier tressaillit en entendant son nom. Pour l'instant Thor n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Si quelqu'un était susceptible de reconnaître Loki sous sa forme féminine c'était bien Thor.

-Pitié ne me dites pas que Loki s'est enfui, dit Tony, ma tour ne survivra pas à une nouvelle attaque.

-Rien de tout ça Tony Stark, répondit le dieu, Loki a été jugé pour ses crimes. Il a été condamné à l'exil.

-Bien fait, lâcha Clint, j'espère qu'il souffre sur son cailloux au fond de l'espace.

-Mon frère a été exilé sur Midgard, déclara Thor.

Il eut un long silence.

-Hahaha très drôle, dit Tony riant, j'ai faillis y croire.

-C'est quoi Midgard ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-C'est le nom que donne les asgardiens à la Terre, expliqua le milliardaire.

- Ah d'accord...QUOI ?

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Tony Stark, ajouta Thor.

-Il me faut un verre, décréta Tony l'air épuisé.

-Vous voulez dire que Loki se balade tranquillement quelque part sur notre planète ?! S'exclama Clint furieux.

-Ce n'est pas un peu risqué de lâché ce Loki sur la planète qu'il a essayé d'envahir ? Intervint Wanda.

-Mon père a ôté à Loki tous ses pouvoirs, répondit Thor.

-Alors on peut le tuer ? Demanda Clint les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Loki lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Non, riposta Thor, mon frère est ici pour sa rédemption.

Tony et Clint ricanèrent.

-Vous êtes sur Terre pour rendre visite à frère ? Demanda Steve.

-Non je suis ici pour le ramener, répliqua Thor, de gré ou de force.

Loki regarda son frère interloqué. Le ramener ? Mais pourquoi ? Sa punition venait seulement de commencer.

-C'est une excellente idée, déclara Stark, vous pouvez récupérer votre frère mégalomane au goût vestimentaire douteux personne ne s'en plaindra.

-J'ai reçu un message mystérieux, expliqua le dieu du tonnerre, il disait mon frère en danger.

-C'est vrai qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans le coin depuis quelques temps, marmonna Clint, une nouvelle menace invisible semble planer sur la Terre.

-Midgard en danger ? Fit Thor. Je serais à vos cotés Avengers pour combattre ce mal. Mais ma quête principale reste celle de retrouver mon frère.

-Bah vous serez deux à chercher un membre de votre famille, dit Tony en désignant Wanda, je vais contacter le SHIELD pour qu'il recherche notre adoré Loki.

Ce dernier était légèrement perturbé. Il était donc en danger. Du moins d'après Thor. Source peu fiable d'après Loki. Cependant Thanos ne lui avait-il pas promis mille souffrances s'il échouait ? Oui mais Thanos était coincé à l'autre bout de l'univers. Enfin pour le moment.

-Attendez je dois vous faire part de quelque chose à propos de la forme de mon frère, annonça Thor.

Loki frôla la crise cardiaque. Thor allait lâcher LA bombe sur son apparence féminine.

-Sa forme ? Fit Steve étonné.

Loki paniquait. Il devait trouver quelque chose ! Et vite !

-Par tous les dieux vous êtes Thor ! S'écria Loki. Mon idole ! Je vous admire tant !

Il se jeta sur Thor. Et lui fit un câlin.

Loki se retint de vomir devant tant de niaiserie. Capitaine America semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Tony Stark paraissait mécontent. Wanda et Clint observaient la scène méfiants.

-Mademoiselle je suis flatté de votre dévotion, commença Thor, mais je dois vous...

-Tais-toi sombre crétin, lui murmura Loki à l'oreille en l'interrompant, c'est moi.

Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit.

-Chut ! Continua Loki en murmurant. Je t'interdis de révéler ma véritable forme. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je croupisse dans une prison midgardienne.

-Loki je suis si heureux de te revoir mon frère, murmura à son tour Thor, tu m'as manqué mon frère.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, répondit Loki las.

Tony Stark se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Bon vous avez terminé avec vos câlins, dit-il, je croyais Thor que tu sortais avec une astrophysicienne.

-C'est le cas Tony Stark, répondit le dieu en lâchant Loki, mais à Asgard on aime faire de gros câlin.

Thor qui utilisait son cerveau ! Une première ! Enfin du point de vue de Loki.

-Je suis une grande fan de Thor, mentit Loki, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

-Donc vous aimez les blonds, intervint Steve, moi aussi je suis blond !

-Ça se voit, fit Tony sarcastique, et y a pas que la couleur de cheveux qui est blonde.

-N'empêche que vous êtes brun, rétorqua Steve, et elle préfère les blonds.

-Arrêtez vos chamailleries, les coupa Wanda, Thor vous alliez dire quelque chose à propos de votre frère.

-Euh...oui mon frère...doit se trouver quelque part sur Terre.

Les Avengers ainsi que Loki regardèrent le dieu du tonnerre l'air navré. On comprenait pourquoi Thor n'avait jamais hérité du titre de dieu du mensonge.

* * *

Thor faisait les cents pas dans sa nouvelle chambre. Tony Stark charmant avait mis à sa disposition tout un appartement au vingtième étage de la tour.

Loki entra.

-Mon frère ! S'exclama Thor ravi.

-Chut ! Fit Loki en pointant du doigt le plafond.

Le dieu de la malice se méfiait de JARVIS. Des étincelles vertes apparurent entre ses doigts puis disparurent.

-C'est bon nous pouvons parler à présent, déclara Loki.

-Loki tu as toujours tes pouvoirs ?

-A une très faible quantité, répondit ce dernier.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon frère, fit Thor, je sui surpris de te retrouver auprès de mes amis.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, répondit Loki, pourquoi veux-tu me ramener à Asgard ? Je présume qu'Odin n'a pas changé d'avis au sujet de mon exil.

Thor poussa un profond soupir.

-Non père n'a pas changé d'avis, répondit-il, j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours un message magique qui m'avertissait d'un danger. Je suis venu ici dans le but de te ramener pour te protéger.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, rétorqua Loki, puis père...Odin n'acceptera jamais mon retour. Il veut que je trouve l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Thor hocha la tête.

-Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen.

-Comment ça ? Fit Loki subitement inquiet.

-Je vais t'épouser !

Un ange passa, voir deux.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! Hurla Loki.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée je trouve, fit Thor penaud.

-UNE BONNE IDEE ?! Cria Loki. ON EST FRERE !

-Tiens on est frère maintenant ?

Loki se retint de le frapper.

-Thor depuis quand maitrises-tu l'ironie ?

-Nous ne sommes pas relier par le sang, expliqua Thor, si nous nous marions Odin ne pourra s'opposer à ton retour.

-JE SUIS UN HOMME ! Explosa Loki.

-Pour le moment tu es techniquement une femme, répondit Thor, puis les mariages non mixtes sont autorisés à Asgard.

-THOR QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ?! Hurla de nouveau Loki. TOI AUSSI TU AS ETE CONTAMINE PAR LE SORT D'ATTIRANCE D'ODIN ?

-Un sort d'attirance ? Ce genre de magie ne m'affecte pas, répondit-il, mais cela ne m'étonne guère de la part de père. Bref, Loki marions-nous !

Loki avait très mal à la tête. Et une irrésistible envie de frapper Thor.

-Ecoute Thor, dit-il, si tu veux m'aider ne dévoile pas mon identité aux mortels.

-De toute manière je reste à Midgard, répliqua Thor, je te protégerai. Puis je dois prévenir Jane Foster de mon retour. A tout de suite mon frère !

Il s'envola défonçant le plafond. Loki sourit en pensant à la réaction de Stark devant cette nouvelle destruction.

* * *

Snow un coton dans chaque narine déambulait dans les couloirs du « Glacier ». Elle n'était pas mécontente de sa journée. L'attaque de la tour Stark s'était révélée plus divertissante que prévu. L'entrée dans le jeu de la Sorcière Rouge avait été inattendue.

Snow arriva devant une porte d'acier. Elle passa son œil au scanner. La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce en sautillant. C'était dans ce lieu où était emprisonné les plus grands criminels du monde : Fatalis, Magnéto, Dent de Sabre... Ne manquait à l'appel que l'insaisissable Deadpool, l'inconstant Venom et Vif-d'Argent bien que ce dernier semblait avoir changé de camp.

Snow trottina jusqu'à la cage de verre de Magnéto. L'un des mutants les plus puissants au monde, capable de contrôler n'importe quel métaux par la pensée. Recherché par le SHIELD depuis près de cinquante ans.

-Salut le métaleux ! Dit Snow narquoise.

Ce dernier ne pouvait lui répondre, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel comme tous les autres prisonniers.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une de vos anciennes acolyte, continua Snow, elle est très puissante. Même trop. Je ne sais pas si son intégration dans les Avengers soit une bonne chose pour nous. Enfin c'est le patron qui commande. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour bavarder. Vous allez me prêter un petit morceau de vôtre âme mon cher Magnéto.

La main de Snow s'enfonça dans la poitrine du vieil homme. Dans un éclair aveuglant la jeune fille blonde en retira une sphère grise.

Snow étira un sourire diabolique. Maintenant c'était elle la reine du métal.

* * *

Tony Stark travaillait sur une invention. Travailler. Travailler. Travailler. Mais surtout ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Trop de pression. Trop de problème. Trop de sentiment.

Ces derniers jours avaient été mouvementé. Non seulement sa Tour avait été attaqué deux fois mais en plus une nouvelle menace planait au-dessus de leur tête. Sans compter un Loki sans pouvoir qui se balader quelque part sur Terre.

Et dire qu'il se plaignait de sa vie monotone depuis sa victoire contre le Mandarin. Maintenant il la regrettait...enfin presque.

Ces deux attaques avaient blessé dans son orgueil le milliardaire. A chaque fois il s'était retrouvé démunis sans son armure.

Quand est-ce que sa triste sa rébarbative vie de milliardaire avait prit fin ? Le visage de Melia s'imposa à son esprit.

Ok...pourquoi il pensait à elle ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Pas très jolie. Et un sale caractère. En plus c'était une fan de Thor.

Mais il s'était sentit tellement bien quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la protéger.

Oh non...il commençait à avoir des pensées parasites bizarres. Il devait faire quelque chose. Les yeux émeraudes de Melia traversèrent ses pensées. De si beaux yeux...qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part...mais où ?

A vrai dire, Melia lui rappelait sans cesse quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Mais c'était vrai que les ennuis avait commencé avec l'arrivée de Melia. Quoi que Wanda était arrivé en même temps. La Sorcière Rouge...ça c'était une femme. Une véritable beauté. Pourtant un peu fade par rapport au yeux de Melia.

Bon il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il préférait une planche à repasser à un top modèle ! Il était temps de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. C'est-à-dire boire un bon coup. Il allait inviter Thor. Ce n'était pas un dieu nordique qui allait refuser une bonne descente.

Un bruit sourd retentit.

Non...pas une nouvelle attaque !

-JARVIS que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tony.

-Monsieur Odinson est sortit, l'informa la voix robotique, il a démolis votre plafond en s'envolant.

Tony eut un rire nerveux. Bon sang il allait devenir fou !

* * *

_Et voici ENFIN le chapitre 3. Oui je sais je suis terriblement en retard. Allez-y frappez moi ! Je ne mérite plus de vivre ! Je vais sauter de la tour Stark avec Steve ! Hum, je pense que les lecteurs n'apprécieraient pas._

_Bref, dés que j'ai eu accès à mon ordinateur j'ai écris à toute vitesse. Quand j'ai préconisé une absence de deux semaines, j'aurais du dire trois semaines, je n'avais pas pris en compte les imprévus habituels et le temps d'écriture. Je m'excuse pour ce manque de précision. Si j'étais un sims j'aurais le trait de caractère Mauvais œil. Je vous assure j'ai la poisse. Alors que j'ai enfin accès à un ordinateur, internet et du temps, j'ai une centaine d'imprévus mais surtout :_

_Moi : Chouette ! Je peux écrire ! _

_Quelqu'un : Eh toi ! Viens on part dans une endroit perdu sans internet !_

_Moi : Nooon ! _

_(Puis je me retrouve enfermée dans un coffre de voiture)_

_Bon j'arrête cette justification pitoyable. _

_Je tiens à apporter quelques précisions sur ce chapitre. Tout d'abord la Sorcière Rouge/Wanda Maximoff existe réellement (je vous encourage à la googler pour voir à quoi elle ressemble). Dans le comic elle fait bel et bien parti des Avengers. J'avais tellement envie de l'intégrer! A vrai dire presque tous les personnages sont issu de l'univers Marvel, je ne fais que recycler. Les seuls personnages originaux (issu de ma petite tête) sont Snow, le camionneur pervers et Stanley le réceptionniste. _

_Petit HS : je monte une alliance pour sauver l'honneur et l'intégrité d'Odin. J'en peux plus de voir ce personnage se faire malmener. La plupart du temps on le transforme en salaud pour justifier la mauvaise conduite de Loki. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Odin est un brave père noël ! Luttons contre cette invasion d'Odin méchant ! Bon j'arrête mon délire. Je tiens à préciser que j'apprécie tout de même pas mal de fic où Odin n'a pas le bon rôle. Odin powa !_


	4. Chapter 4 : Le buffet

Qui veut épouser un Dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 4 : Le buffet

-Je vais mourir de froid, déclara Tony Stark.

-Quel dommage, répondit Loki ironique.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites Melia, continua le milliardaire, vous semblez insensible au froid.

-Mes ancêtres viennent d'un contrée très froide, fit Loki l'air pincé.

-Accrochez-vous on arrive, annonça Capitaine America, on va se poser.

Suite à l'attaque de Snow, Banner avait réussi à tracer sa signature énergétique. Wanda l'avait pas mal aider grâce à sa magie. Etrangement ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille lorsqu'il s'agissait de rayon gamma et de flux magique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Snow avait été localisée au Groenland pour le plus grand déplaisir de Tony Stark. Nick Fury s'était dépêché de constituer une équipe pour voir de quoi il en retournait. La bande se composait de Capitaine America, la Veuve Noire, Thor et Iron Man. Alors que faisait notre Loki parmi ces héros ? Tony Stark avait exigé que sa secrétaire personnelle l'accompagne. Loki n'avait pu rien faire pour le convaincre de laisser Melia à New-York. Le milliardaire n'en démordait pas malgré les protestations scandalisées de Steve. Loki était furieux. Heureusement il avait le plaisir de voir Stark se geler. Avec chance il mourrait de froid.

Tout ce petit monde se trouvait à bord d'un avion du SHIELD en direction d'une base située au Groenland.

-J'aurai du faire comme Banner, dit Tony, me faire porter pâle.

Banner avait un mauvais rhume. De ce fait Hulk était encore plus dangereux. Tony avait fait l'amer découverte de découvrir son laboratoire détruit par l'éternuement d'Hulk. De son côté Wanda était toujours interdite de sortie et Clint lui servait de chaperon. Ce qui ne dérangeait personne. Pour une raison inconnue de tous, Natasha et Clint semblaient être en froid. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, l'ambiance était plus électrique que le marteau de Thor.

-Bon Dieu ! S'écria soudainement Capitaine America. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Loki regarda à travers l'un des hublots. Un épais nuage gris et orange s'élevait au loin sur la calotte glacière.

-On dirait une explosion, analysa Natasha, je vais contacter la base du SHIELD. Personne ne bouge pour le moment !

Trop tard.

Thor et Iron Man venaient de s'envoler hors de l'appareil.

-Je les hais, grogna la russe.

-Ils sont irrécupérables, soupira Steve, contactez la base rapidement agent Roumanoff. Je vais nous poser près de l'explosion. Vous Melia, soleil de ma vie, vous resterez à l'abris dans l'appareil.

-Je ne suis pas le soleil de votre vie, marmonna Loki dégouté.

Mais Loki acquiesça. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir se battre sur la banquise. De un il n'avait plus de pouvoir donc aucun moyen de se protéger. De deux il détestait la neige. Ce qui était assez ironique pour un géant des glace. Mais justement toute cette glace lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, une créature qui ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de vivre.

Capitaine America posa l'appareil. La Veuve Noire et le soldat se revêtirent d'épaisses combinaisons contre le froid. Natasha jeta un regard perplexe à Loki qui se contentait d'un petit pull.

-Vôtre résistance au froid est étonnante, commenta l'espionne rousse, voir très étrange.

-C'est de famille, répondit Loki en grimaçant.

Les deux Avengers sortirent. Le dieu de la malice seul, s'assit et commença à lire un magazine people. Loki adorait ça. Les mortels pouvaient se montrer si scandaleux !

* * *

Thor et Iron Man se posèrent non loin de l'explosion. Celle-ci avait formé un grand cratère dans la glace. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

Le cratère s'enfonçait profondément dans la glace. Il ne restait pas grand chose à part quelques résidus métalliques fondus.

Tony Stark se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de métal. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de badge. Dessus était gravé un crâne entouré de huit tentacules. Etrange Tony avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Thor de son coté s'envola dans le cratère pour l'explorer.

Natasha et Steve arrivèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard.

-J'ai faillis attendre, les railla le milliardaire.

-Je vous avais dit de rester dans la navette, gronda la rousse, il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi !

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi agent Roumanoff ?

-Seulement pour la réussite de cette mission, rétorqua sèchement Natasha.

Thor sortit du trou et se posa près d'eux.

-Il n'y a rien de vivant à l'intérieur, dit-il, à part de la glace fondu et des structures métalliques.

-On dirait qu'on a fait exploser un bâtiment souterrain, commenta Capitaine America.

-Un bunker ? Demanda Tony.

-Difficile à dire, répondit Steve, quelqu'un a voulu effacer ses traces. Si c'est Snow elle a bien réussi.

-J'ai trouvé ça si ça vous intéresse, annonça Iron Man en tendant le morceaux de métal.

Steve devint subitement blanc.

-Capitaine ? Demanda l'espionne russe.

-Je reconnais ce symbole, dit-il, c'est l'HYDRA !

-Qu'est-ce que l'HYDRA ? demanda Thor.

-Une société criminelle que j'ai combattu pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, expliqua Steve, Il s'agissait d'une branche du parti nazi spécialisée dans la recherche technologique. Je pensais ce mouvement disparu mais le directeur Fury m'a appris qu'il restait encore des adeptes aujourd'hui. Ils sont beaucoup moins puissant mais toujours aussi dangereux.

-Snow appartiendrait à l'HYDRA ? Fit Stark incrédule.

* * *

Loki feuilletait toujours son magazine, les pieds sur le panneau de bord. Sa lecture fut interrompue par le grondement de son ventre. Il avait faim. Fichu corps de mortelle. Bon il devait bien avoir à manger dans cet avion. Le dieu déchu se mit en quête pour satisfaire son appétit.

En se dirigeant vers la soute il se retrouva face à une inconnue et surtout un revolver.

Ok, qui est le crétin qui disait qu'il serait en sécurité dans l'avion ? Ah oui Capitaine America. Ne jamais faire confiance à un mortel blond.

-Pas un geste où je vous tue, gronda l'inconnue, inutile de crier je sais que vous êtes seule.

Loki maudit une millième fois Odin de lui avoir retirer ses pouvoirs.

La femme était plutôt grande, fine et musclée. Ses cheveux bruns avaient d'étranges cheveux reflets verts. Sa joue droite arborait une horrible cicatrice de brûlure. Elle était habillée tout de vert foncé. Comble du mauvais goût – d'après Loki – son rouge à lèvre était aussi vert sapin.

-Vous allez faire décoller cet appareil, ordonna-t-elle.

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis incapable de faire démarrer ce truc, répondit Loki – ce qui était totalement vrai.

La femme verte jeta un regard angoissé derrière elle.

-Faites ce que je dis ou je vous tue ! Cria-t-elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! S'insurgea Loki. Démarrez-le vous-même !

L'inconnue regarda de tous les côtés.

-Un geste et vous êtes morte, fit-elle en s'approchant du tableau de bord l'arme toujours braqué sur Loki.

Le dieu de la malice se demandait où se trouvaient les Avengers quand on avait besoin d'eux. Bientôt il allait se faire enlever par une folle au mauvais goût. De plus le vert était SA couleur pas celle de cette stupide mortelle. Il tenta une approche.

-Puis-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Loki.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, dit-elle méfiante, et vous qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi ? Juste une pauvre secrétaire qui n'a vraiment rien à faire ici.

La femme se mit à pianoter sur le tableau de bord. A ce rythme là il allait vraiment se faire enlever ! Il devait faire quelque chose. Loki puisa dans le peu de magie qu'il avait. Il devait envoyer un appel à l'aide aux autres. Il réussit à créer une boule d'énergie dans ses mains. L'inconnue en vert ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. Trop tard. Loki la jeta dans sa direction. La femme s'écroula par terre. Elle était inconsciente. Mais pas pour longtemps. Loki se jeta sur le tableau de bord. Bon il y avait pleins de boutons. Avec chance il trouverait le bon pour appeler à l'aide.

* * *

-Monsieur quelqu'un cherche à vous contacter.

-Qui ça JARVIS ? Demanda Tony.

-Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de mademoiselle Melia Apaté.

Le visage de le jeune femme apparut à l'écran.

-Mélia que me vaut se plaisir ? Demanda le milliardaire.

-JE SUIS ATTAQUEE ! hurla Loki en explosant les tympans d'Iron Man par la même occasion.

-Les gars je crois qu'on a de la visite, fit Tony, et Melia a des ennuis.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Paniqua Steve. Le soleil de ma vie est en danger ?

-Le soleil de votre quoi ? Firent Tony et Thor en cœur.

-Je crois Steve que vous feriez mieux de renoncer à Lo..Melia, dit Thor.

-Très bonne idée, intervint Tony, il est complètement dérangé depuis qu'il connait cette fille.

-Vous voulez me la voler ? Demanda Steve méfiant. Vous avez votre astrophysicienne !

-Hum les gars, les coupa Natasha, je vous rappelle que votre Melia est en ce moment en danger.

* * *

Loki atterré observait à travers le casque d'Iron Man sur l'écran les Avengers se disputaient à cause de lui. Vraiment Odin avait eu une brillante idée avec ce sort d'attirance !

La femme en vert commença à remuer. Loki s'arma d'un fusil du SHIELD qu'il venait de trouver. Cette arme ressemblait à celle avec lequel ce mortel avait essayé de le tuer. Cet homme qu'il avait tué dans le vaisseaux du SHIELD. Il avait tué beaucoup de gens lors de son invasion pourtant cette mort continuait de le hanter. Il revoyait ces yeux. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pour l'instant il devait sauver sa propre peau.

L'inconnue cligna des yeux. Elle jeta un regard de haine dans la direction de Loki.

-Vous...commença-t-elle.

Bam ! Natasha Roumanoff venait de l'assommer avec le manche de son revolver. Loki aurait presque embrasser l'espionne rousse – mais attention on a dit presque.

-Melia ! Soleil de ma vie ! S'écria Capitaine America dans une entrée fracassante. Etes-vous blessée ?

-Je vais bien mais pas grâce à vous, répondit Loki cassant.

-Attendez je connais cette femme, intervint Natasha Roumanoff, c'est la Vipère ou plutôt Madame Hydra comme elle préfère qu'on l'appelle.

-C'est un membre de l'HYDRA ? Demanda Steve.

-Un membre ? Elle est carrément dans les plus hauts échelons de cette secte, répondit la rouquine.

-Donc l'HYDRA serait derrière tout ça ? Dit Tony.

Loki trouvait toute cette histoire bizarre. Cette femme avait plutôt l'air pressé de partir. Puis à part le coup de Natasha elle semblait déjà blessée, elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et de griffures.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, marmonna Loki, on dirait qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir.

-De s'enfuir de l'HYDRA ? Fit Steve étonné.

-Je pense que nous devrions l'interroger, proposa Tony Stark.

-Vous croyez qu'elle parlera ? Fit l'espionne russe sceptique.

-Je suis sûre que vous êtes pleines de ressources agent Roumanoff, répondit le milliardaire.

La Veuve Noire afficha un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, même à Loki.

* * *

Tout ce beau monde rentra sain et sauf à la Tour Stark. La Vipère fut placée en cellule dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Oui, Tony Stark avait même pensé à construire des geôles au cas ou.

Banner était toujours enrhumé, consigné dans sa chambre. De temps en temps des morceaux de plafond tombaient lors de ses éternuements, au grand désespoir de Tony. Wanda et Clint s'étaient portés volontaires pour « interroger » la Vipère. Thor avait filé en douce – sans détruire le plafond cette fois – retrouver Jane Foster. De son coté Loki se prélassait dans un bain. Les évènements de la journée l'avait épuisé. Vraiment quelle planète de fou !

Lorsque la Vipère ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva face à cinq individus faisant parti des gens les plus dangereux de cette planète : la Veuve Noire, Oeil de Faucon, Iron Man, Capitaine America et la Sorcière Rouge.

-Je vais parler, lâcha-t-elle directe.

-Quoi ? On n'a même pas pu vous torturer, s'exclama Tony faussement scandalisé, Natasha va être si déçu.

-Taisez-vous Stark, le coupa l'espionne russe, nous vous écoutons Madame Hydra. Snow fait-elle partie d'HYDRA ?

La vipère fit un visage dégouté. Elle cracha par terre.

-Jamais ! Dit-elle. Cette fille est apparu de nul-part. Elle a enlevé tous les membres les plus imminents de l'HYDRA. Nous étions tous retenus en otage dans une ancienne base-souterraine de l'HYDRA au Groenland. Un beau jour elle est arrivé et a déclaré vouloir tout faire sauter. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et je suis tombée sur vous les Avengers. J'ai réussi à me faufiler discrètement jusqu'à votre vaisseau mais je me suis heurtée à cette magicienne.

-Quelle magicienne ? Demanda la Veuve Noire en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous parlez de Melia ? Fit Steve choqué.

-Oui cette fille brune, commença la Vipère, qui ressemble au type qui...

-Arrêtez de mentir, l'interrompit Tony Stark, Melia n'est pas magicienne. Je serais au courant si c'était le cas.

Wanda se racla bruyamment la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna vers la Sorcière Rouge.

-Il se pourrait que Melia nous cache certaine chose, déclara-t-elle, elle possède un peu de magie mais très faiblement. Mais je doute qu'elle soit une menace. Elle m'a l'air plus d'une paumée qu'autre chose.

Les visages de Tony et Steve se décomposèrent à la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi nous a-t-elle rien dit ? Fit le milliardaire perdu.

-Peut-être pour ne pas finir en cobaye sur une table de laboratoire, suggéra Wanda ironique.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour cette Melia, intervint Natasha, bon sang pourquoi nos conversations finissent toujours autour de cette fille ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en crise !

La Vipère ricana.

-Reprenons l'interrogatoire s'il vous plait, dit Clint en soupirant.

-Snow a parlé de faire diversion, continua la Vipère, elle faisait exploser cette base pour occuper l'attention de quelqu'un...peut-être vous. Puis elle a dit qu'elle suivait les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vu avec un autre individu aux cheveux violet qui se faisait appelé Rain. Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Bien, fit Natasha, merci de votre coopération Madame Hydra. Cependant vous comprendrez qu'on préfère vous laisser en cellule.

La Vipère afficha un sourire sadique.

-Je préfère être ici que dehors, déclara-t-elle, vous ignorez à quel point Snow et Rain sont puissants. Je ne sais pas à qu'ils obéissent, mais si cette personne existe, le monde est mal barré.

* * *

Loki venait de sortir de son bain. Il se sentait bien, relaxé. Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête. En plus il lui arrivait de penser à Stark sans aucune raison. Comme le fait qu'il sentait bon. A présent il allait retourner se plonger dans ses magazines à scandale.

Seulement Tony Stark vint le déranger. Et ce ne serait pas lui s'il ne venait pas embêter sa secrétaire favorite.

-Est-ce qu'un jour vous apprendrez à frapper au porte ? Se renfrogna Loki.

-Peut-être, un jour.

-Menteur.

-C'est marrant d'entendre ça de la part d'une personne qui cache à tout le monde qu'elle est magicienne, lâcha le milliardaire.

Le cœur de Loki manqua un battement. Tony Stark l'avait démasqué ?!

-Wanda m'a tout dit, continua-t-il, vous utilisez la magie. Vous n'êtes pas très puissante d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Cette garce...grogna Loki.

-Ne reportez pas votre colère sur Wanda, dit Tony, vous m'avez caché votre magie. Donc je vous en veux. Mais vous deviez avoir une bonne raison. J'attend vos explications.

Des mensonges toujours des mensonges. Loki devrait en inventer de nouveaux pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Il avait beau être le dieu du mensonge entre autre, il ressentait toujours une sorte de vide qu'en il en proférait un. Juste une fois il aimerait dire la vérité. Seulement il savait la réaction de Stark, il le rejetterait. Et bizarrement il n'était pas sûre de le supporter. Sigyn, Thor, Odin, Frigga...tous finissaient par l'abandonner.

Devant le silence de Loki, Tony se sentit mal. La jeune femme semblait triste, amer. Il avait déjà été une fois méchant avec elle...il ne devrait pas recommencer.

-Non Melia ne me dites rien, dit-il brisant le silence, c'est vôtre vie privée. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de votre passé. Je suis désolé.

Tony Stark lui présentait ses excuses ?! Loki resta bouche bée.

-Attendez vous pouvez pas répéter, fit-il, que j'enregistre ces excuses. Personne ne voudra me croire sans ça...

Il s'interrompit. Stark venait de se rapprocher...un peu trop près. Il lui toucha une mèche de cheveux.

Euh...qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Pourquoi y avait des papillons dans son ventre ? Pourquoi il faisait chaud ? Pourquoi il avait la vision d'une licorne et d'un arc-en-ciel ? Pourquoi ?!

Loki ferma les yeux.

-Melia on dirait que vous allez faire un infarctus, dit Tony avec un air blagueur.

Ok il allait le tuer. Tony Stark devait mourir. Par les neuf royaumes qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le haïr !

-Vous êtes...impossible ! S'énerva Loki.

-Quelle insulte !

-Je vous hais, déclara Melia.

-Non vous ne me haïssez pas Melia, dit Tony sur un ton qui fit frissonner Loki.

-Allez-vous en ! Hurla-t-il.

Le milliardaire sortit après avoir fait un clin d'oeil. Loki n'en pouvait plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Il devenait fou !

* * *

Thor volait dans le ciel de New-York. Il était heureux. Il avait pu passer du temps avec Jane. Cette mortelle était si incroyable, si belle. Ses pensées dérivèrent à Loki. Il était sérieux quand il lui avait proposé de se marier. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger son frère. Mais il devait aussi protéger Midgard et Jane...

Soudain une lueur éclatante l'éblouie. Il entendit la voix d'Heimdall le gardien du Bifrost.

-Thor Asgard a été attaqué !

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Une femme blonde habillée de bleue et de blanc est entrée dans la salle au trésor. Elle a dérobé le jumeau du cube cosmique.

Le cube du temps et de la vie ? Ce cube avait un pouvoir encore plus terrifiant que son jumeau. Avec la volonté d'un seul homme pouvait changer le court de l'univers.

Cette femme blonde devait être Snow.

-Elle contrôlait le métal, continua la voix grave d'Heimdall, à l'aide d'un sphère grise.

Etrange...Thor devrait en parler aux autres. Les Avengers lui avait dit que Snow avait fait apparaître des boucliers comme celui de Steve Rogers. Les pouvoirs de Snow semblaient plus grands que prévus.

-Elle est retournée sur Midgard, fit le gardien, prends garde à toi fils d'Odin.

Thor soupira. Pourquoi son père avait-il choisi ce moment pour bannir Loki sur Midgard sans pouvoir ? Ah oui c'est vrai...trouver l'amour. Il pensa à Jane. Il devait la protéger !

* * *

Quelque part sur un île au large du Groenland, Snow se posa le cube cosmique éteint dans les mains.

-Ce truc ne marche pas, déclara-t-elle à la personne qui venait à sa rencontre.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux violet. Celui-ci bailla.

-Le patron sera bien l'utiliser, dit-il d'une voix neutre, alors Asgard c'est bien ?

-Bah c'est doré et brillant, fit Snow, en tout cas bravo tu as réussi à attirer Thor sur Terre.

-Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, déclara Rain l'air toujours aussi blasé, bon moi je retourne à mon poste.

Ses cheveux prirent la couleur rousse.

-Cette couleur ne te vas vraiment pas Rain, dit Snow.

-Que veux-tu Stanley le réceptionniste est roux, dit-il, et je suis ce Stanley.

* * *

_Chapitre terminé ! (un peu plus court que d'habitude) J'ai écris jusqu'à minuit ! XD Heureusement que j'aime ça ! Malheureusement je dois vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne pourrais pas publier sur une durée de trois semaine. C'est encore les vacances !_

_Sinon je continue ma lancée pour la Team sauvons Odin ! Je rajoute Fury dedans. Le pauvre qu'est-ce qu'il se prend dans la figure. Notre borgne est un brave type ! Stop aux Fury mégalomane ! Fury c'est Dumbledore !_


	5. Chapter 5: Le Témoin

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 5 : Le témoin

Euh...aux secours ? Tel était l'état actuel de Loki. Un cerveau au bord de l'implosion et d'horribles courbatures aux ventres réservées à la gente féminine chaque mois. Il allait mourir. Loki affalé sur son lit ressemblait à un cadavre. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Stark et son comportement d'abrutis fini ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal...enfin peut-être un petit peu.

Seul point positif, personne n'avait encore percé à jour sa véritable identité excepté Thor. Heureusement celui-ci était trop occupé avec cette nouvelle menace et sa mortelle. Loki le soupçonnait de vouloir « renouer » les liens fraternels. Hors de question ! Il n'était pas son frère ! Il la haïssait ! Enfin un petit peu moins maintenant...fichus hormones ! Fichue planète !

-Melia, soleil de ma vie, vous êtes ici ! S'écria Capitaine America.

Par les Neuf Royaumes ! Etait-il impossible sur cette planète d'avoir une minute de tranquillité ?!

-Ciel vous semblez souffrante soleil de ma vie, continua Steve .

-Laissez-moi en paix, grogna Loki.

-Je vous pardonne et je vous aime toujours, déclara le soldat, malgré vos pouvoirs.

-Génial ! Répondit le dieu, ironique. Vous illuminez ma journée !

Steve ne perçut pas l'ironie de la réponse, persuadé que Melia était son âme sœur donc ne pouvait que ressentir la même chose que lui.

Maudit sortilège ! Lorsqu'il récupérait ses pouvoirs il tuerai lentement et de façon douloureuse Odin !

-J'ai une proposition pour vous, déclara le soldat, c'est une occasion à saisir.

Loki fronça les sourcils, il sentait une arnaque – voir pire – une demande en mariage.

-Le SHIELD vous propose un entrainement pour devenir un agent, continua Steve, vos pouvoirs pourraient se révéler très utiles pour protéger ce monde.

Loki se retint d'exploser de rire. Le SHIELD lui proposait un job ?! A lui ?! C'était à mourir de rire !

Mais blague à part la proposition était attirante. Au coeur de l'organisation il pourrait mieux espionner ses ennemis et trouver un moyen de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Seulement il devrait quitter son travail de secrétaire. Quitter Stark... Puis il y avait toujours le souci de reprendre subitement son apparence masculine au milieu d'une horde d'agents. Ce qui serait plutôt embêtant. Sa décision était prise.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, répondit-il, et je ne le serais jamais.

Capitaine America parut déçu.

-Je pense que vous avez l'étoffe d'une grande héroïne, déclara ce dernier.

Loki retint un ricanement.

-Capitaine...

-Appelez-moi Steve.

-Bref Steve je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, dit Loki, vous devriez m'oublier. Quelqu'un vous correspondant plus doit vous attendre quelque part.

Loki ne savait même pas pourquoi il conseillait ce patapouf. Cette planète n'avait décidément pas une bonen influence sur lui.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Melia je le sais ! Personne n'est méchant volontairement.

-Sauf les monstres, répliqua Loki sombrement.

-Je doute que vous soyez un monstre, les interrompit Tony Stark en entrant, les monstres sont ceux qui traitent les autres de monstres.

Le dieu de la malice foudroya du regard le milliardaire.

-Je m'auto-insulte de monstre donc je suis bien un monstre, rétorqua Loki.

-Melia vous êtes impossible, fit Tony en soupirant.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Steve cassant.

Tony Stark roula des yeux. Encore combien de temps son ami allait-il le vouvoyer ?

-Melia aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre, congé, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ces vacances surprises ? Demanda Loki méfiant.

Tony Stark prit un air innocent.

-Après votre agression je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de repose, déclara ce dernier, puis d'après Wanda votre magie étant très faible vous demande beaucoup d'effort.

Sale garce, pensa Loki, sa magie n'était pas faible ! Un abrutis barbu lui avait juste bloqué l'accès à sa puissance sans limite !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, décréta Loki, ce n'est pas une petite agression qui va me traumatiser !

-Melia vous êtes mon héroïne ! Intervint Capitaine America. Votre courage m'impressionne !

Loki lui jeta un regard de mépris total.

-Faites ce que vous voulez Melia, continua Tony, vous avez le choix entre une pile de factures et une journée à rien faire.

Loki voulut répliquer mais sa bouche ne produit aucun son. Le milliardaire avait marqué un point.

-Vous ne me donnez pas un jour de congé, déclara Loki quittant la pièce, JE prend ma journée !

Une fois Loki hors de la pièce, Tony poussa un long soupir. Capitaine America les yeux vitreux observait la porte d'où venait de sortir sa soit-disante âme sœur.

-Je ne comprend pas, murmura le soldat, je l'aime...mais ce n'est pas normal.

Tony haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Son ami n'allait pas bien et la raison semblait être Melia. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux dans cette femme. Elle paraissait en permanence en colère et triste. Puis elle avait tout de même un petit côté sadique.

Quoi que ça, ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment notre milliardaire favori.

* * *

Loki rageur traversait Centrale Park à grand pas. Qu'est-ce que Tony Stark pouvait l'insupporter ! Ce stupide mortel avait le don de le mettre hors de lui !

-Maman, maman ! Pourquoi le monsieur il est habillé comme une femme ? S'écria une petite fille en le pointant du doigt.

Qu'est-ce que cette idiote de gamine racontait ? Loki vit ses mains.

Et merde...

Il avait repris son apparence masculine. Génial ! Bien entendu il était habillé comme une femme ! Son existence n'était-elle pas déjà assez humiliante comme ça ?!

Il fuit le regard des passants pour se cacher dans un coin. Il concentra sa magie. Loki parvint à se faire apparaître des vêtements masculins. Aaaah ! Il retrouvait son beau costume. Il revivait !

Loki ignorait combien de temps il garderait cette forme. La dernière fois c'était à cause d'un maudit savon. Bon...qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Revenir à la Tour Stark ? Du suicide ! Se promener et attendre de voir ce qui se passe ? Ok ! Mauvaise idée.

Le professeur Banner alias Hulk le regardait ébahit.

-Vous ! Dit-il abasourdi.

-Oui moi, répondit Loki narquois.

Le dieu déchu se demandait sérieusement si on ne l'avait pas maudit à la naissance. Franchement combien y avait-il de chance qu'il tombe sur Hulk au milieu de Central Park ?

* * *

Tony Stark dans son loft se servait un verre de whisky. Quand JARVIS l'interrompit :

-Monsieur d'après mes dernières informations Hulk est en train de saccager Central Park.

-Bien...attend QUOI ?!

-Le professeur Banner se serait retrouver face à Loki, répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

C'est vrai, le frère de Thor se baladait sur Terre sans pouvoir. Avec les derniers évènements il l'avait presque oublié. Il savait que Fury avait lancé un avis de recherche, bien entendu il n'en avait pas informé Thor.

Bon, que devait-il faire ? Intervenir ou laissez Loki se faire latter la tronche ? Mmmm...il allait intervenir mais prendre tout son temps pour enfiler son armure. Ainsi on ne pourra pas lui reprocher la mort de Loki.

* * *

Loki fuyait poursuivit par un Hulk enragé. Pourquoi cet abrutis d'Odin lui avait-il supprimé ses pouvoirs ? S'il mourait il ne pourrait jamais trouver l'amour comme le souhaitait ce sénile barbu !

Hulk poussa un rugissement. La plupart des mortels s'enfuirent à la vue du monstre vert. Mais certain restaient pour prendre des photos ou filmer. Ce que les midgardiens pouvaient être stupides !

Il allait mourir ! Broyer par Hulk ! Quelle horreur ! Loki se retrouva bloquer devant l'un des grillages du parc. Aucune issue. C'était fini...

Alors Iron Man apparut. Loki ne fut jamais aussi content de voir ce stupide mortel narcissique.

-On se calme Hulk, fit Tony, Loki n'est pas dangereux, il n'a plus de pouvoir.

Vas-y remue le couteau dans la plaie abrutis, pensa Loki.

Hulk répondit par un élégant grognement.

-Je te promet que s'il fait un seul pet de travers tu auras le droit de l'utiliser comme hochet, continua la milliardaire, et je t'aiderai même.

Nouveau grognement.

-D'accord je te le laisserai pour toi tout seul.

Grognement satisfait.

Loki se mit à imaginer mille tortures qu'il ferait subir à Iron Man une fois maitre de Midgard. Tony Stark se retourna vers Loki.

-Alors Loki comment se passe votre quête de rédemption ? Demanda-t-il.

Le dieu déchu le foudroya du regard sans répondre. Le milliardaire se sentait étrangement heureux de revoir son vieil ennemi.

-Vous pourriez répondre quand même, continua Iron Man, ce n'est pas poli d'ignorer son interlocuteur.

Hulk fit un grognement approbateur.

-Rien ne m'oblige à vous répondre, répliqua Loki.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je vous arrête, déclara Tony.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai rien fait de mal ?! s'exclama Loki indigné.

-Je ne sais pas moi, répondit Tony, peut-être pour avoir essayer d'asservir la race humaine, d'avoir tenté de me tuer ou encore votre tentative de coup d'Etat à Asgard.

-J'ai été jugé et condamné, dit le dieu déchu, vous ne pouvez m'arrêter. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Pour le moment, marmonna Iron Man, puis vous êtes peut-être de mèche avec Snow.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de m'allier avec cette mortelle psychopathe, déclara Loki scandalisé, je préfère agir seule.

Tony se retint de rire.

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ! Attendez...d'où vous connaissez Snow ?

Et merde. Vite un mensonge ! Encore mentir...toujours mentir.

-Je l'ai rencontré par hasard mentit Loki, elle a essayé de m'enlever.

Cette fille kidnapper les super vilains et techniquement il en était un, le mensonge tenait debout.

-Mouai, fit Iron Man songeur, de toute façon je vous amène à la Tour Stark. Clint a hâte de vous revoir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à vous suivre, répondit Loki.

-Ça c'est que vous croyez.

Iron Man attrapa Loki et s'envola. Le dieu déchu poussa un hurlement de terreur et d'indignation.

-Vous criez comme une fille, fit Tony sarcastique.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il était pâle. Il avait subitement mal au cœur.

-On a le mal de l'air ? Dit Iron Man moqueur.

-Je vais vous vomir dessus, déclara Loki, sur votre maudite armure.

-Si vous faites ça je vous lâche.

-Thor ne sera pas content, répondit le dieu de la malice.

-Je préfère la colère de votre frère, dit Tony, que votre gracieux vomi sur moi.

-Thor n'est pas mon frère, fit Loki sombrement, et vous allez me poser immé...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, le mal de l'air le terrassait.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas très malin de se balader dans la ville qu'on a essayé d'envahir, continua le milliardaire, surtout sans pouvoir.

-Taisez-vous...murmura Loki au bord de l'agonie.

* * *

Hulk observa Iron Man s'envoler avec Loki. Bon...son travail était terminé. Même s'il aurait aimé bien frappé un petit peu Loki.

Il redevint Banner. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin vers la Tour Stark quand quelqu'un le frappa violemment à la tête.

Rain flottait au-dessus du corps de Bruce. Il affichait un air neutre. Il avait Hulk. Le patron serait content. De plus à présent il savait où se trouvait Loki. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Snow.

* * *

Loki maudissait l'univers entier. On l'avait enfermé dans une cellule gardait par Clint Barton qui affichait un sourire inquiétant depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait toujours pas repris son apparence de femme. Tant mieux, il espérait pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici et poursuivre sa quête de pouvoir sous l'identité de Melia. Encore devait-il s'enfuir de là. Et avec son peu de pouvoir ça allait être dur.

Tony Stark sans armure et Wanda entrèrent dans sa cellule. Oeil de Faucon se tenaient derrière eux prêt à dégainer une flèche. Wanda leva les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant Loki, mais ne dit rien.

-Alors Loki comment trouvez-vous votre chambre ? Demanda Iron Man.

Loki ne répondit pas.

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à...commença Wanda mais elle s'interrompit. Non laissez tomber, finit-elle par ajouter.

-Alors Loki vous avez deux options, fit Tony, soit vous nous dites tout ce que vous avez fait depuis votre arrivée sur Terre ou nous laissons Natasha et Clint vous interroger. Si j'étais vous je ne choisirai pas la deuxième, Clint est toujours fâché contre vous et Natasha a beau être une femme elle peut se montrer d'une grande efficacité lorsqu'il s'agit de faire parler quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Loki.

-Voyons Loki ne faites pas vôtre mauvaise tête.

Loki sentit subitement la magie de Wanda le toucher. Cette misérable mortelle essayait de déterminer son potentiel magique. La Sorcière Rouge écarta les yeux de surprise.

-C'est impossible votre magie est la même qu'elle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Tony Stark.

Une explosion empêcha la brune de répondre. Snow apparut, elle lévita jusqu'à eux. Tony Stark était inconscient. Wanda les mains entourées d'un halo rouge se tenait près à attaquer. Clint Barton gisait un peu plus loin.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Loki Laufeyson, fit Snow, j'ai besoin de vous.

Une sphère grise apparut entre ses doigts. Les murs métalliques de la cellule se tordirent et s'enroulèrent autour de la Sorcière Rouge.

-Choquée Sorcière Rouge ? Demanda Snow avec un sourire mauvais. Vous pouvez remercier Magnéto, je lui ai emprunté ses pouvoirs. Grâce à eux j'ai pu voler le jumeau du cube cosmique, celui du temps et la vie à Asgard.

Cette fillette avait réussit à voler un des trésors d'Asgard ?! Même Loki n'y était parvenu avec les géants des glaces pendant le couronnement avorté de Thor.

La Sorcière Rouge tenta de se libérer mais peu importe ses pouvoirs elle n'arrivait pas. Loki en profita pour s'accroupir près de Stark. Celui-ci saignait abondement de la tête. On devait le soigner ! Attendez...pourquoi se préoccupait-il de cet humain qu'il haïssait ?

-Bien Loki à nous deux à présent, continua Snow, vous allez m'aider.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Loki hostile.

-Que vous m'allumez ce machin, dit-elle en montrant le cube.

-Que voulez faire avec ce cube ? Demanda Loki. Cet artefact est capable de changer le court du temps !

-Je sais, répondit Snow, une fois alimenté il suffit de toucher ce cube pour changer le court du temps. Vous voulez que les Alliés perdent la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? La volonté d'une homme et toucher le cube suffit. Notre maitre en a besoin pour changer le court de l'univers.

Loki regarda horrifié Snow. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle disait ? Jouer avec le temps et la vie était extrêmement dangereux !

-Donc si vous voulez bien nous l'allumer, dit Snow, vous serez récompensé.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je l'allume ? Répliqua Loki. Faites les vous-même !

-Je ne peux pas, répondit la jeune fille grimaçante, cet artefact a été créé par les premiers géants de glace. Seul un géant de glace peut l'allumer et vous êtes le seul disponible pour le moment. Après le vol votre stupide père s'est empressé de fermer tous les accès vers Jötunheim. Impossible d'accéder à la planète des géants des glaces. Donc vous êtes le seul que nous ayons sous la main. On a eu du mal à vous trouver mais maintenant c'est chose faite.

-Loki ne faites pas ce qu'elle vous dit ! Cria Wanda.

Snow la fit taire en la bâillonnant avec un bout de métal.

Loki se sentit perdu. Il n'avait plus de pouvoir et aucun Avengers n'arrivait. Tony Stark entrouvrit les yeux.

-Melia, murmura-t-il, Melia...

Pour une raison inconnue cela retourna le cœur de Loki.

-Melia...continua le milliardaire, il faut trier les dossiers Melia...

Il retomba dans l'inconscience.

Ok Loki allait le tuer. Enfin s'il survivait à Snow. Mais il avait peut-être une petite idée.

-A présent vous allez gentiment m'allumer ce machin, fit Snow.

Il se leva et fit mine de s'approcher de Snow. Celle-ci toujours en lévitation descendit vers lui. Loki concentra un mini-jet de magie comme avec la Vipère et le lança sur Snow. Celle-ci surprise faillit perdre l'équilibre. Loki se jeta – non sur Snow – mais sur la sphère grise. C'était cet objet la source de son pouvoir sur le métal. Loki sentit un étrange pouvoir l'envahir, il le dirigea vers Wanda pour la libérer. La Sorcière Rouge haletante réussit à se dégager. Snow furieuse attrapa Loki par le poignet pour récupérer la sphère. Mais déjà Wanda lui lança des éclairs rouges. La jeune fille blonde lâcha le cube qui roula prêt de Tony. Loki réussit à se dégager et se précipita vers Iron Man. Pendant ce temps Wanda attaqua encore plus sauvagement Snow.

Loki saisit le cube qui s'alluma. Il avait entre ses mains l'artefact capable de changer le court du temps. Mais c'était pure folie ! Cet objet capable de faire revivre les morts...Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait le plus au monde ? Son existence ? Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de disparaître. Le visage d'un homme lui traversa l'esprit. S'il avait à changer quelque chose ce serait ça. Mais il n'avait pas à changer le court de l'univers. Ce qui est fait est fait ! N'est-ce pas ?

Un hurlement de douleur tira Loki de ses pensées. Snow avait le visage ensanglanté. Wanda n'était pas mieux.

-Je vous hais ! Hurla Snow.

Elle se jeta sur Loki. Le dieu n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Mais Wanda s'interposa et projeta la psychopathe blonde contre le mur. Snow redressa la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant Loki. Wanda se tourna vers lui à son tour.

-Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? Réussit à articuler la brune. Vous êtes Loki !

Loki se toucha le visage. Et merde... Il était redevenu une femme !

Snow fit un sourire mauvais.

-Intéressant, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Wanda s'approcha de Loki prudemment.

-Voilà qui explique pas mal de chose, dit cette dernière, entre une magie identique et un physique très proche, difficile de ne pas soupçonner quelque chose.

-Vous allez me dénoncer ? Demanda Loki en plissant les yeux d'anxiété.

La Sorcière Rouge eut l'air d'hésiter.

-En tant qu'Avengers je devrais te dénoncer, dit-elle, seulement je me méfie du SHIELD. Il me considère encore comme une criminelle. J'ai envie de garder une carte dans la manche en cas de problème et ce sera toi.

Loki se sentit d'abord soulagé. Puis inquiet, cette Sorcière Rouge se révélait un peu plus intelligente que prévue.

-Bon voilà ce que nous allons faire, expliqua Wanda, nous dirons que Loki a profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir.

-Et pour le cube ? Demanda Loki.

Il le tenait toujours entre ses mains, il ne brillait plus.

-Donne-le moi et je le confierai au SHIELD, dit la brune, de toute façon sans toi il ne fonctionne pas.

Loki acquiesça. Il ne préférait pas s'opposer à Wanda. Elle avait sa vie entre ses mains. Wanda prit le cube et se dirigea vers Clint pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Il allait bien mais Loki s'en fichait comme sa dernière chaussette. Par contre pour Stark...lui aussi allait bien.

Loki se sentit soulager. Pourquoi ? Ça il préférait l'ignorer.

* * *

Tony ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Il dînait avec Melia quand subitement celle-ci fut remplacée par Loki.

Il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Pepper somnolait dans un coin de la chambre. Melia près du lit lisait un magazine people.

-Melia ? Fit le milliardaire d'une voix rauque.

Loki leva les yeux de son magazine. Tony fut surpris d'y lire le soulagement. Melia tenait donc un peu à lui. Steve ne serait probablement pas content. Bah peu importe.

-On a dû vous recoudre le front, dit Loki, vous vous étiez pris un morceau de métal.

-Ah...et Loki ?

Melia eut l'air surprise que Stark parle de Loki.

-Il s'est enfui, répondit Loki, Snow aussi. Mais on a le cube.

-Tant mieux, marmonna Tony, bien fait pour cette garce.

-Vous devriez vous reposer encore, conseilla Loki souriant.

Tony pensa à Loki, à ses yeux verts...attendez...pourquoi il pensait aux yeux de Loki ? Mais la fatigue le rattrapa et il plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Snow geignait de douleur. Cette maudite Sorcière Rouge lui avait fait mal ! Elle allait la tuer ! Puis elle avait perdu le cube. Le patron allait la tuer... Mais elle connaissait le secret de Loki. Elle afficha son habituel sourire sadique. Loki...Loki...il n'avait pas changé depuis la mort de sa femme. Toujours aussi torturé.

Snow descendit dans la prison où se trouvait les plus grands criminels du monde. Sa sphère grise disparut dans le torse de Magnéto. Bon à présent quel pouvoir allait-elle utiliser ? Elle se tourna vers Von Fatalis. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation. Cette fois elle allait s'amuser !

-Tu fais peur Snow, intervint une voix derrière elle, tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi enthousiaste, ça nuis à tes missions.

Le visage de Snow se figea. Un gamin aux cheveux oranges venait d'entrer accompagné d'une homme au cheveux blanc.

-Sun, grogna Snow, que fais-tu ici ? Et surtout avec CET homme ?

Le dénommé Sun fit un sourire innocent.

-Quel accueil petite sœur ! Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, dit-il, je m'apprêtais à le capturer quand il m'a proposé de nous rejoindre. J'ai accepté j'avais envie d'un animal de compagnie. Et comme Père me fait confiance il a accepté.

-Vif-Argent serait de notre côté ? Renifla dédaigneusement Snow.

-Exact, répondit l'homme au cheveux blanc, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Pietro.

Snow lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-Votre sœur jumelle fait partie des Avengers, dit cette dernière.

-Wanda a toujours eu un côté héroïque, répondit Pietro, mais je saurais la convaincre de nous rejoindre.

Snow haussa les épaules peu convaincue.

-Bon si tout est réglé je vais retourner à l'école moi, dit Sun en tapant dans les mains, allez vient Pietro.

Une fois les deux partis, Snow donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Elle haïssait Sun pour être le préféré du patron. Mais pour le moment elle avait une vengeance à accomplir !

* * *

La Veuve Noire se tenait au chevet de Clint Barton. Elle se sentait coupable de s'être disputé avec lui. Tout ça à cause d'une autre femme...Elle se sentait idiote. Vraiment l'amour était réservé pour les enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Parfois elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle quittait le SHIELD pour une vie normale. Une vie normale ? Elle n'avait même pas eu une enfance normale !

Natasha se leva, elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle laissa Clint dormir. Une fois devant la machine à café, elle fouilla dans son portefeuille. En tant qu'espionne professionnelle aucun détail ne pouvait lui échapper. Et son portefeuille avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il manquait quelque chose. Une des cartes collectors de Capitaine America qui appartenait à l'agent Coulson. La rouquine en avait récupéré une qu'elle avait mis dans son portefeuille à côté d'une photo d'elle, de Clint et de Phil Coulson en l'honneur de ce dernier. Elle avait disparue.

Elle ne pouvait l'avoir perdue...on lui avait volé ? Mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre les étranges pouvoirs de Snow, le comportement de Clint et même cette Melia était suspecte aux yeux de l'espionne russe.

Natasha se promit de trouver le fin mot de tout ça. Son portable vibra. Elle décrocha. Il s'agissait de Nick Fury.

-Agent Roumanoff nous avons un énorme problème, le professeur Banner a disparu. Nous soupçonnons un enlèvement.

Le sang de Natasha se glaça dans ses veines. L'ennemi avait-il Hulk ? Si c'était le cas ce serait catastrophique !

* * *

Loki épuisait s'effondrez sur son lit. Enfin ! Il avait passé la journée à l'hôpital. Tony Stark devait rentrer le lendemain. A présent trois personnes étaient au courant pour la véritable identité de Melia : Thor, Wanda et Snow. Il pouvait plus ou moins faire confiance à deux. Mais Snow autant rêvé. Cette folle l'utiliserait un jour contre lui. Le plus tard serait le mieux.

-Vous avez beau être une femme je vous ai reconnu tout de suite, intervint une voix masculine dans l'ombre.

Loki frôla la crise cardiaque. Une ombre se détacha du fond de sa chambre. Un homme apparut. Le cœur de Loki manqua un battement. Non...c'était impossible ! Il était en train de rêver !

L'homme tenait dans ses mains des petites cartes à l'effigie de l'autre majorette. Il leva ses yeux vers Loki. Le dieu fut surpris d'y lire aucune animosité.

-Vous m'avez tué, dit-il, pourtant c'est à vous que je dois la vie.

Par les Neuf Royaumes, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Il avait utilisé malgré lui le cube, il avait ramené à la vie un mort !

Mais pas n'importe quel mort : L'agent Phil Coulson.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 terminé ! Promis je ne pars plus en vacance ^^ Le chapitre 6 arrivera plus rapidement que son prédécesseur. Petite précision habituelle, Vif-Argent le frère jumeau de Wanda existe réellement (je vous encourage à le googler). Par contre Sun est au même titre que Rain et Snow un personnage issu de mon imagination. La prochaine fois vous rencontrerez Cloud et Rainbow, je plaisante._

_Le film Avengers est sortit en DVD (du moins en France métropolitaine). J'ai eu beau faire des aller-retours devant les DVD à la fnac mon père n'a pas tilter. Il m'a proposé d'acheter Marsupilami T_T. Le hasard fait bien les choses, quelques jours plus tard en allant à Virgin avec des amies, il passait Avengers sur l'un des écrans de TV. Bien entendu c'était le passage entre Loki et Tony où ils boivent presque un verre. J'ai explosé de rire faisant fuir deux pauvre types qui regardaient tranquillement le film. Comme c'était dans le magasin il n'y avait pas de son au film. Résultat je faisais les dialogue à voix haute...mais légèrement modifiés. Je crois que j'ai traumatisé deux gamins, ils ne verront plus jamais Avengers normalement. x)_

_Petite info, je viens de créer une communauté française pour les fans de Loki sur le site! N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil même si pour l'instant elle est encore en construction x)_

_Bref, enjoy !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! A bientôt ! Et merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews :)_


	6. Chapter 6: L'ex

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 6 : L'ex

-Vous devriez voir votre tête vous êtes hilarant, déclara Phil Coulson comme si de rien n'était.

-Par les Neuf Royaumes qu'ai-je fait ? Gémit Loki.

-Vous m'avez ressuscité avec le cube jumeau, répondit Phil, car vous étiez rempli de remords.

Loki le foudroya du regard.

-D'ailleurs comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? Et surtout comment m'avez vous reconnu sous mon apparence de femme ? Demanda Loki méfiant.

Le dieu déchu se mit a espéré que tout cela était un coup monté ou même un rêve.

-Alors là aucune idée, répondit Coulson, j'étais en train de parler à Fury en mourant puis je me suis retrouvé ici en parfaite santé. Lorsque vous êtes rentré dans la chambre j'ai tout su sur vous. Ce qui est assez troublant. Vous avez vraiment le béguin pour Stark ?

Loki frôle de nouveau la crise cardiaque. Lui le béguin pour Stark ? Mais il délirait à plein tube le revenant !

-Je sais aussi pour votre famille, continua Coulson imperturbable, on va dire que je vous comprend un petit mieux.

-Alors vous êtes au courant de TOUT ? s'exclama Loki choqué.

Phil Coulson fit non de la tête.

-C'est très étrange, dit-il, j'ai des certitudes sur votre vies qui me viennent subitement à l'esprit. Lorsque je vous ai parlé de votre béguin pour Stark, l'information sur votre femme décédée est arrivée dans mon cerveau. Cette Sigyn ressemblait beaucoup à Stark...

-Taisez-vous ! Cria Loki furieux. Ne me parlez pas d'elle ! Je vous interdit de fouiller dans ma vie ! Ou je vous re-tue !

Phil esquissa un petit sourire sous la menace.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit l'ancien agent, ça me vient tout seul. Je ne contrôle rien du tout. Attendez...vous avez vraiment coupé les cheveux de l'ex de vôtre frère lorsqu'elle dormait ? Et mon Dieu qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ce cheval ?!

Loki commença à se demander sérieusement s'il ne devait pas tuer de nouveau ce mortel.

-Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai vu une femme lorsque j'étais mort, ajouta Coulson, j'ai l'impression qu'elle voulait que je vous aide.

-Une femme ?

-Je ne me souviens plus trop, marmonna Phil, masquée et habillée en vert...

Loki roula des yeux. Il avait à présent un ressuscité sur les bras connaissant sa véritable identité. Qui en plus semblait au courant de tous ses petits secrets.

Tiens...le sort d'attirance ne semblait pas marcher sur lui. Encore heureux ! Loki en avait déjà assez avec l'autre bouffon de capitaine.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Demanda Loki à Coulson.

-Vous aidez.

-Pardon ? Fit Loki interloqué. Je vous rappelle que je vous ai tué.

-Oui mais vous m'avez fait revivre.

-Par erreur, rétorqua le dieu déchu.

-Puis vous n'étiez pas vraiment vous-même, continua Phil, Thanos vous a fait quelque chose comme vous l'avez fait avec Clint Barton et le professeur Selvig.

Loki grimaça.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, répliqua-t-il.

-Je ne crois rien je le sais, répondit Coulson, comme je sais que vous vous faufiliez dans le lit de votre frère lorsque vous faisiez un cauchemars.

-J'avais cinq ans !

-Vous l'avez fait jusqu'à vos douze ans, rétorqua Coulson.

Loki s'empêcha de l'étrangler.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le dieu de la malice se mit à paniquer. On ne devait pas voir Coulson ! Il lui ordonna de se cacher dans le placard. L'ancien agent du SHIELD le sourire aux lèvres obéit.

Wanda entra.

-Je vous ai entendu parler à quelqu'un, dit-elle méfiante.

-Je parlais tout seul, répondit Loki, que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Je suis venue tirer les choses au clair, dit la Sorcière Rouge, que voulez-vous ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Récupérer ses pouvoirs ! Se venger et asservir la race humaine ! Puis tuer Odin et sa liste de stupides mortels ! Mais pas sûre que Wanda soit vraiment d'accord. Loki se sentit las. Même s'il réalisait tout ça, rien ne changerait, il serait toujours un monstre désespérément seul. Pendant quelques secondes l'idée de rester Melia Apatée et vivre une simple vie de mortelle lui traversa l'esprit. Pensée qu'il chassa bien vite. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller !

-Retrouver mes pouvoirs, finit par lâcher Loki , c'est tout.

Wanda eut un air sceptique.

-Je ne vous aiderai pas à récupérer vos pouvoirs, dit-elle, il en est hors de question.

Bon au moins ça c'est clair.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide, rétorqua Loki.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, continua la brune l'ignorant, vous seriez bien capable de tenter d'envahir de nouveau cette planète. Mais je vais vous aider pour une chose.

-A envahir la Terre ? Demanda Loki sardonique.

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes presque aussi pire que Stark, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je vais lever le sort d'attirance sur vous.

Donc elle l'avait remarqué.

-Vous seriez capable de monter les Avengers les uns contre les autres, continua la jeune femme, ce sort est une véritable arme. Si tous les membres venaient à succomber vous pourriez provoqué un terrible massacre. Stark et Rogers sont sont en froid à cause vous. Et je vous soupçonne d'être responsable des relations tendues entre l'agent Barton et la Veuve Noire.

Loki se sentit bête. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Dire qu'il aurait pu détruire les Avengers de l'intérieur avec ce fichu sort ! Odin avait pris un risque, mais peut-être connaissait-il mieux son fils que Loki ne voulait l'admettre.

Un rire léger se fit entendre du placard. Loki maudit l'agent Coulson. Heureusement Wanda eut l'air de ne rien remarquer.

-De toute façon je ne vous demande pas votre avis, déclara-t-elle, je lèverai le sort quoi que vous dites.

Loki aurait pu s'y opposer. Mais juste l'idée de se débarrasser de l'autre abrutis au bouclier l'en empêchait. Il serait enfin libre. Il ne serait plus harcelé par ces stupides mortels en chaleur ! Liberté !

-Vous ne feriez que me rendre un grand service, répondit Loki, mais êtes vous certaine d'être capable de lever ce sortilège ? La magie de mon pèr...Odin est très puissante.

-Je suis la magicienne la plus puissante de cette planète, dit-elle, enfin même si je reste bien inférieur en puissance au Docteur Strange.

Ce que les mortels pouvaient se montrer modeste de temps en temps.

La Sorcière Rouge ferma les yeux. Un pentacle rouge apparut sous elle. Un halo blanc entoura ses deux mains qu'elle avait joint sur la poitrine. Il eut un éclair blanc puis rouge.

Loki se sentit subitement plus léger.

-Voilà les doigts dans le nez, s'exclama Wanda ravie.

-Les doigts dans le quoi ?

-Laissez tomber, lâcha la brune, je vous laisse bonne nuit !

Elle quitta la pièce visiblement l'air ravie. Loki était enfin libre du sort d'Odin !

-Eh bien dit donc je n'aurai jamais cru voir la Sorcière Rouge chez les Avengers, déclara Coulson en sortant du placard, mais elle est sincère. Elle est passée du bon côté. Car tout le monde peut changer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lança un regard insistant à Loki. Celui-ci fit mine de l'ignorer.

-En tout cas les pouvoirs de cette femme sont tout de même inquiétant, continua l'agent, ils sont extrêmement dangereux.

-C'est juste une magicienne, répondit Loki haussant les épaules, il y a bien plus puissant dans les Neufs Royaumes.

-Je ne parlais pas de sa magie mais de son pouvoir de mutant, fit Coulson.

-Mutant ?

-Certains humains développent des capacités surnaturelles, expliqua Phil, ils font parti d'une nouvelle étape de l'évolution de l'espèce humaine d'après les scientifiques. Wanda comme son père et son frère en est une.

-Et quel est son pouvoir ? Demanda Loki inquiet.

-Elle peut changer la réalité.

-QUOI ? Comme le cube jumeau ?! S'écria le dieu horrifié.

-Mais elle ne le contrôle pas, voulu le rassurer Coulson, elle ignore comme l'utiliser et elle n'en a pas vraiment conscience.

Loki épuisé s'assit sur le lit.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Demanda-t-il à l'ancien agent.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Phil, je le sais c'est tout. Comme je sais qu'elle avait un lapin en peluche qu'elle a perdu à l'école.

-Donc vous ne fouiner pas que dans ma vie, dit Loki songeur, en revenant des morts vous avez acquit une sorte de pouvoir. Celui de connaître la vie des gens en les faisant parler.

Coulson s'assit à son tour. Il avait l'air las. Loki l'observa. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Si on le découvrait on ne tarderait pas à remonter jusqu'à lui. Et alors finit la vie en tant que Melia. Tony Stark le haïrait...et alors il s'en fichait ! Il voulait le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si je restais Melia pour demeurer auprès de lui ? Dit Coulson tout haut.

Loki frôla la crise cardiaque.

-Qu'est-ce que vous raconter ?! S'écria-t-il furieux. Arrêtez de fouiller dans ma vie ! C'est privé !

-Désolé mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, répondit l'ancien agent riant.

-Je n'aurai jamais du vous ressusciter, dit Loki mauvais.

-Je sais, répondit Loki, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous causerez pas de soucis. J'ai dit que je voulais vous aider. En tant qu'agent du SHIELD je sais très bien me cacher. Mais je dois d'abord voir quelqu'un et après j'enquêterai sur cette histoire avec Snow.

Loki méfiant chercha le coup fourré.

-Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous m'avez sauvé, répondit Coulson, j'ai une dette immense envers vous.

Loki se retint de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. De toute manière l'agent s'entêtait à penser que Loki était plus ou moins sous le contrôle de Thanos lors de l'invasion. Il n'avait pas tort mais seulement en partie.

-Vous dites vouloirs voir quelqu'un ? Demanda Loki. Qui est-ce ?

-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien, dit Phil d'une voix très douce, c'est une simple humaine mais elle joue du violoncelle comme personne. Je ne lui parlerai pas, je veux juste la voir.

D'habitude Loki aurait vomi devant tant de niaiserie et cette Thor attitude. Seulement voilà Midgard lui avait ramolli le cerveau. Il trouva ça mignon, adorable...Au secours ! Il allait se transformer en Thor !

* * *

Le lendemain Tony Stark ravie retrouver sa tendre et chère tour. Barton était toujours hospitalisé. On avait dû l'opérer mais l'archer était hors de danger. Capitaine America l'attendait dans son salon. Le soldat semblait avoir bonne mine.

-Tony tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme, dit Steve l'air joyeux, je suis heureux de te revoir sain et sauf.

-Merci...attend pourquoi tu me tutoie de nouveau ? Demanda Tony méfiant.

-Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, marmonna le soldat.

-En effet, répondit le milliardaire.

-Je me suis rendue compte que Melia et moi ça ne marcherait pas, déclara Steve, nous sommes trop différents. Puis il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle.

Tony Stark cru halluciner. Attendez ce n'était pas Capitaine America qui était prêt à sauter dans la vide par amour pour Melia il y a quelques jours ?

-En fait je pense qu'elle irait beaucoup mieux avec toi, continua le soldat, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle.

-Steve tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Melia entra à ce moment-là.

-Melia ! S'exclama ravie Steve. Justement nous parlions de vous !

La jeune femme parut sur la défense. Elle scrutait Capitaine America comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

-Soyez heureuse Melia, intervint Tony, Steve n'est plus amoureux de vous.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir harcelé ainsi, déclara le soldat, mon comportement était inapproprié.

Melia parut enchantée. Tony se sentit tout bizarre en voyant le jeune femme sourire. Capitaine America allait ajouter une excuse quand la Veuve Noire les interrompit.

-Réunion des Avengers, dit-elle, nous avons un très gros problème. Le directeur Fury est là.

Tony et Steve se regardèrent inquiets. Ça sentait mauvais. Même Loki pouvait le sentir. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce lorsque l'agent Roumanoff ajouta :

-Mademoiselle Apatée nous accompagne. Ses pouvoirs pourront se montrer utiles.

Loki suivit sans rien dire. Au moins cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas à se rendre invisible pour espionner cette réunion des Avengers.

* * *

Nick Fury était là en personne. L'heure devait être grave. Tout le monde était là excepté Clint toujours hospitalisé et Bruce Banner.

-Où est Bruce ? Demanda Tony.

-C'est bien le problème, répondit Fury, le professeur Banner a été enlevé hier peu de temps après son échange avec Loki.

Les Avengers furent horrifiés.

-Nous soupçonnons Snow et sa bande, leur apprit Natasha, mais aussi Loki.

Ce dernier s'indigna intérieurement qu'on le soupçonne. Pour une fois il n'y était pour rien. Puis il n'aurait jamais osé attaqué Hulk, il ne se souvenait que trop bien du sol de la tour Stark.

-Je doute que mon frère soit responsable de cette disparition, intervint Thor en jetant un regard en biais à Melia, il n'a presque plus aucun pouvoir.

Wanda fixait Loki. Elle essayait de savoir s'il trempait oui ou non dans cette affaire.

-J'en ai assez, déclara Stark, cette histoire nous dépasse ! Nous ignorons tout de Snow, pour qui elle travaille, qui est ce Rain et enfin leur but !

-Les trois quarts du SHIELD travaille sur cette affaire, Stark, répondit Fury, nous avons repéré plusieurs mouvement de Snow. Puis d'après certaines communications interceptés, la possibilité d'un traitre ici n'est pas exclure.

Thor et Wanda se tournèrent en même temps vers Loki. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux imbéciles auraient pu avoir une pancarte lumineuse où serait inscrit « Loki est Melia » que ça serait revenu au même. Thor n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion mais Loki aurait pensé Wanda un peu plus intelligente, n'était-elle pas une ancienne criminelle ? Avec leurs regards étranges, la Veuve Noire scrutaient aussi Melia.

-Il ne manquait plus qu'un traitre ! S'exclama Tony sur un ton désespéré. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres.

-D'après nos renseignements il s'agirait plutôt de l'un de vos employés, répondit le directeur, il ne ferait pas partie des Avengers.

La Veuve Noire jeta un regard encore plus insistant sur Loki. Le dieu déchu se mit à prier que cette mortelle ne découvre pas sa véritable identité. Il n'osait imaginé de quoi elle était capable.

-Bon je vais devoir surveiller mes employés, fit le milliardaire, génial ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire.

Iron Man semblait exténué, normal direz-vous il sortait de l'hôpital.

-Mademoiselle Apatée vous allez aidé les Avengers à présent, déclara Fury, vos pouvoirs peuvent se montrer précieux. Deux Avengers sont hors course pour le moment.

Loki mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'on parlait de lui.

-Ma magie n'est pas très puissante, précisa-t-il, je ne vous serais pas très utile.

-Vous avez bien réussi à assommer la Vipère, répliqua Tony.

-Un simple coup de chance ! S'exclama Loki foudroyant du regard le milliardaire.

-Tu...vous devriez accepter mademoiselle, intervint Thor, vous avez l'étoffe d'un guerrier.

Loki roula les yeux d'exaspération. Thor pouvait se montrer si stupide ! Nick Fury se racla la gorge.

-Mademoiselle Apatée vous travaillez à présent pour le SHIELD, dit le directeur, fin de l'histoire.

Loki cru halluciner. Les mortels pouvaient se montrer si...tyrannique ! Et après ils se plaignaient quand des extraterrestres essayaient de les envahir !

-Notre priorité est de localiser Snow et Hulk, continua Fury, compris ?

Les Avengers acquiescèrent. Après quelques précisions de sécurité Fury mit fin à la réunion.

-Je vais boire un verre, décréta Tony.

-Je vous accompagne Tony Stark, ajouta Thor.

Loki sentait toujours le regard de la Veuve Noire sur lui.

* * *

Deux heures s'était passées depuis la réunion de crise. Loki se trouvait dans une papeterie. Son adorable patron voulait de nouveaux trombones. Les précédents avaient tous mystérieusement disparus. Loki se dirigea las vers le rayon. Un petit garçon roux le bouscula. Le garçon leva ses yeux couleur orange sur Loki.

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses, dit-il, je ne vous avez pas vue.

Ah ! enfin un mortel poli, pensa Loki. En plus mignon avec cette bouille d'innocence.

Le petit garçon rejoint un homme aux cheveux blancs. Loki se figea, il reconnaissait cet homme. C'était le mortel apparut de nul-part qui lui avait sauté dessus le premier jour. Il cherchait sa sœur...un truc comme ça. Sa sœur qui postulait pour un poste chez Stark Industry...non impossible...ce serait trop de coïncidence.

Mais ce jour-là l'homme n'avait-il pas dit le prénom de sa sœur ? Le prénom Wanda tournait dans la tête de Loki.

Le petit garçon roux se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Sans savoir pourquoi Loki ressentit un étrange frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le dieu déchu se tourna pour prendre sa boite de trombones. Lorsqu'il se retourna les deux individus avaient disparu.

* * *

Iron Man et Thor buvaient, mais pas de l'eau, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Wanda entra dans le loft les bras chargés de deux cartons.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Wanda ? Demanda Tony Stark.

-Mon travail de secrétaire, répondit la Sorcière Rouge soupirant, mademoiselle Potts n'accepte pas l'excuse « sauver le monde » pour ne pas travailler.

Le brune posa les cartons près du bar. Elle se dirigea vers la terrasse. Elle ouvrit les baies vitrées. Tony lui demanda une nouvelle fois qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-J'aère ça pu le mâle ici, répliqua-t-elle, vous n'avez vraiment aucune hygiène vous les hommes.

-Je proteste, dit Tony, c'est Thor qui sent le viking !

-Hein ? Fit le blond sans comprendre.

Wanda allait rejoindre les deux hommes quand une main sortit de nulle-part l'attrapa et la projeta violemment en arrière. La Sorcière Rouge tomba sur les fesses dehors sur la terrasse.

Snow apparut avec son habituel sourire sadique.

-Je vous ai manqué ? Dit-elle narquoise.

-Et dire que je sors tout juste de l'hôpital, marmonna Tony, heureusement cette fois j'ai mon armure pas loin.

-Etes-vous Snow ? Demanda Thor.

La jeune fille blonde se tourna vers le dieu de la foudre. Celui-ci tenait fermement dans sa main droite son marteau.

-Oui je suis la sublime Snow, répondit-elle, je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à vous Thor mais ce sera encore plus drôle. Aujourd'hui je possède les pouvoir d'un gros méchant capable de contrôler l'électricité. Ça va être marrant avec vos éclairs !

Thor les sourcils fronça les sourcils, il réfléchissait. Loki vous dirait que « Thor » et « réfléchir » sont incompatibles dans une même phrase mais c'est ce que faisait notre héros. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue Snow.

Tony Stark de son côté grâce à ses dernières innovations avait crevette son armure. Wanda en tenue de Sorcière Rouge se releva tant bien que mal.

-Je suis venue ici pour me venger de toi Sorcière Rouge, annonça Snow, je ne vais pas te tuer le patron n'aimerait pas ça. Mais je vais te faire aussi mal que tu m'as fait.

Génial, pensa Iron Man, leur ennemie était une sale gamine pourrie gâtée.

Snow lança un éclair dans la direction de Wanda. Celle-ci réussit à l'éviter en roulant sur le côté. Iron Man et Thor se mirent en action. Natasha et Steve avaient été prévenus mais le temps qu'ils arrivent...

Thor se jeta sur Snow avec son marteau. Mais une armure de métal apparaissait sur la peau de la jeune fille à chaque fois que le dieu la touchait. Thor jura.

-Inutile d'être impoli, dit Snow en évitant un rayon d'Iron Man, je suis plus forte que vous c'est tout. Rendez-vous et alors peut-être je ferais preuve de clémence.

-Jamais nous nous rendrons ! S'exclama Thor fier. Pour Midgard !

Snow secoua la tête l'air navré.

-Thor toujours le même, dit-elle, à foncer tête baissée.

Puis d'un coup la lumière fut dans l'esprit de Thor.

-Bertha ? Dit-il ébahi.

Snow fut totalement déstabilisée et se prit une décharge de Wanda.

-Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, continua Thor, tu sembles plus jeune et tu es blonde. Je croyais que tu étais partie en voyage à travers les Neuf Royaumes.

Snow grimaça.

-Thor tu connais cette fille ? Demanda Tony.

-Oui c'était une Asgardienne, répondit Thor, elle s'appelait Bertha, déesse de l'hiver qu'on surnommait la Dame des neiges. Elle était la meilleure amie de ma belle-sœur.

-Parce que tu as une belle-soeur ? Fit Stark sans comprendre.

-Ben oui, répondit le dieu comme si c'était une évidence, Loki était marié.

Le milliardaire parut dans un premier temps choqué.

-Oui mais elle est morte ! Hurla Snow ou plutôt Bertha. A cause d'Odin ! De Loki ! De vous tous !

Thor jeta un regard plein de pitié à Snow.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'écria la jeune fille. Je ne suis plus cette Bertha ! Je suis morte ! Mais Père m'a offert une seconde vie !

-En tout cas c'est moche comme prénom Bertha, intervint Stark.

La Sorcière Rouge leva les yeux au ciel partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

-Bertha que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Thor d'une voix douce.

Snow lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Je me vengerai une prochaine fois, dit-elle en fixant Wanda.

Elle disparut.

Wanda se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue d'épuisement.

-Cette Snow ou Bertha – mon Dieu que c'est moche comme prénom – est une vraie plaie, fit Tony, mais nous en avons appris un peu plus sur elle. Allons nous prendre un verre.

La Veuve Noire et Capitaine America arrivèrent enfin.

-Où est Snow ? Demanda Natasha sur le qui-vive.

-Partie, répondit Stark, et pas grâce à vous. Mais nous avons appris que Snow s'appelait Bertha. C'est moche comme prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma grand-mère s'appelle Bertha, répondit Steve.

-C'était une femme courageuse, fit Tony en buvant une bière.

Thor leur expliqua qui était Bertha. Même si la plupart des Avengers restèrent sceptique à l'idée que Loki est pu être marié.

-La femme de Loki s'appelait donc Sygin, récapitula Tony, elle était une amie proche de Snow. Mais elle est morte. Et Snow en veut à l'univers entier. Pourquoi cette psychopathe a accusé ton père et Loki d'être responsable de la mort de Sygin ?

Thor eut l'air soudainement las.

-L'histoire de Loki et Sygin est assez complexe, répondit le dieu de la foudre, ils ne devaient pas se marier. Elle était promis à un autre. Père a dans un premier temps refusait de reconnaître le mariage. Mais Sygin a su le convaincre qu'elle aimait réellement mon frère. Mais peu de temps après elle a fait un fausse couche. Elle s'est murée dans un mur de silence et un beau jour elle s'est suicidée.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

Loki silencieux se tenait caché dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait tout entendu. Il en voulait à son frère d'étaler son passé comme ça. Cependant cela remontait à si loin. A cette époque les mortels n'étaient que des barbares armés de piques en bois. Il revoyait Sygin travailler sur l'un de ses nouvelles inventions. Il la revoyait lui sourire.

Snow était Bertha. C'est pour ça que cette voix lui disait quelques chose.

_Personne ne peut aimer un monstre._

Ce jour-là il pleuvait. On enterrait Sygin. Bertha s'était approchée de lui et avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Une phrase que Loki n'avait jamais pu oublier. Même si à l'époque il ignorait tout de sa nature de géant des glaces.

_Personne ne peut aimer un monstre._

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber. Loki s'était réfugié sur la terrasse de la Tour Stark. On avait une vue fantastique de la ville. De nuit New-York était encore plus impressionnante avec toutes ses lumières. Et dire qu'il avait essayé d'envahir cette ville il y a quelques mois...Aujourd'hui il était un mortel sous apparence d'une femme, qui ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait.

-Melia je vous trouve enfin !

Respirez un bon coup, non ce n'était Steve mais Tony Stark ! Loki maudit intérieurement le milliardaire pour le déranger dans son introspection.

-Que voulez-vous Stark ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous parlez, répondit le milliardaire, le SHIELD veut vous engager. Je sais que cette organisation peut se montre très intimidante, mais vous avez le droit de vous y opposer. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais là.

Loki sourit amusé.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Stark ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Plus que vous ne pensez, répondit Tony sérieux.

Loki resta sans voix. Il s'attendait à ce que ce stupide mortel lui sorte une blague. Puis le sort d'attirance n'était pas censé ne plus fonctionner ?

-Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je vais faire ma vie, murmura Loki, je suis un peu perdu ces derniers temps.

-Vous trouverez, le rassura Tony, vous êtes une battante.

Bizarrement les mots de Stark réchauffèrent le cœur de Loki.

_Personne ne peut aimer un monstre._

Loki allait répondre de façon sarcastique. Mais il ne put. Tony venait de l'embrasser. Loki resta figer une bonne dizaine de seconde.

Tony Stark venait de l'embrasser ?!

* * *

_Chapitre 6 bouclé ! Hahaha je suis sadique de vous arrêtez dans cette situation. Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre qui comporte surtout des explications et des révélations. Le prochain risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé ^^_

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont posé des reviews. Je vous adore ! Et je ne vous mérite pas !_

_Si vous vous appelez Bertha, sachez que j'ai n'ai rien contre ce prénom. C'est juste Stark qui en profite pour vanner. Mais si ça pu vous blesser ce n'est pas du tout le but. Il n'y aucune intention malveillante. Quoi que je serais curieuse de rencontrer une Bertha..._

_J'ai vu que Avengers 2 ne sortirait pas avant 2015 T_T Il semblerait que les producteur veulent d'abord sortir Iron Man 3 (Novembre 2012), Thor 2 (Novembre 2013), Capitaine America 2 (?) et peut-être Power Man et Ant-Man. 2015...Mon Dieu j'aurai déjà fait la moitié de mes études XD_

_Bref, je vous laisse. A bientôt ! Le chapitre 7 sera publié vers la fin de la semaine prochaine._

_Merci à tous !_


	7. Chapter 7: Enterrement de vie de garçon

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 7 : L'après enterrement de vie de garçon

-Tu vas rester longtemps avec cette tête d'ahuris ? Demanda Wanda.

-Elle semble pétrifiée, suggéra Stanley l'air blasé, elle doit être en état de choc.

-Melia arrête de fixer le mur avec ces yeux de merlan frit, continua la Sorcière Rouge, et ferme moi cette bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson.

Le réceptionniste roux agita sa main devant Loki. Aucune réaction. Wanda décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle hurla dans les oreilles de Melia :

-OHE ! ON SE REVEILLE ! IL FAUT BOSSER !

Loki faillit tomber de sa chaise.

-Mais ça va pas ! S'énerva ce dernier. Vous êtes complètement folle !

La Sorcière Rouge sourit sadiquement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis ce matin, expliqua Wanda, mais tu ressembles à un légume. Je te rappelle que des dossiers importants requiert ton attention.

-Je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, répondit Loki.

Wanda roula des yeux exaspérée.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a choqué à ce point, continua la brune ignorant Loki, mais il va falloir le surmonter.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela le dieu déchu dans sa barbe.

Tout ça c'était encore la faute de cet abrutis de mortel ! Ce Tony Stark ! Il l'avait embrassé ! Il avait osé ! Puis comme ça sans prévenir !

Loki avait mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une fois l'information relayait au cerveau, le dieu avait repoussé Stark. Ce dernier parut surpris.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Loki mi-choqué mi-furieux.

-Parce que j'en avais envie ? Suggéra le milliardaire amusé. Pas vous ?

-Mais vous ne m'aimez pas ! Cria Loki hors de lui.

Il se sentait si triste, si révolté, si triste, si triste...Il se haïssait tant lui-même.

-Melia pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Demanda Tony surpris. Je vous apprécie énormément et...

-Non ! Non ! Le coupa Loki. Vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment ! Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre, pas moi ! Vous me détestez ! Vous m'aimez mais pas moi ! L'autre moi que vous n'aimez pas !

Tony Stark avait beau être intelligent, il n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre à la tirade de Melia.

Loki mit son visage entre ses mains. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il ne pouvait construire une relation sur le mensonge. De plus Tony Stark connaissait Loki, il le haïssait. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait la véritable identité de Melia ? Il la haïrait. Et ça Loki ne le voulait pas.

Ses plans d'invasion semblait si fade. Son existence si vide. Seule la menace de Thanos pesait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Bon il y avait aussi cette histoire avec Snow ou plutôt Bertha.

-Melia tout va bien ? Demanda le milliardaire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir blessé.

Pas blessé ? Loki était meurtri ! Mais ce n'était pas à cause de Stark. Ses blessures remontaient au jour où Sygin avait mis fin à ses jours. Elle l'avait abandonné ! Elle avait été la seule à l'aimer pour qui il était. Mais elle avait préféré la mort à lui !Il avait vécut depuis ce jour-là comme un fantôme. Puis vint ce jour fatidique. Le jour où il apprit que sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Il était un monstre, un géant des glaces. Ces créatures qui l'effrayaient tant enfant. Il avait tué son propre père biologique, tenté de détruire la planète des géants de glace puis il avait attaqué la Terre. Tout ça pour quoi ? Echouer. Et s'il avait gagné ? Rien n'aurait changé. Il serait toujours aussi seul et vide.

Mais là en ce moment Tony Stark le regardait. Loki connaissait ce regard. Sygin avait le même. Ces yeux pleins de malice, toujours prête à sortir une blague, incapable de rester sérieuse et à toujours vouloir régler les problèmes seule.

Vraiment Loki avait un faible pour les idiots.

Lui et Stark ? Impossible.

-Je suis désolé, commença Loki, mais entee nous ce n'est...

-Ne dites rien Melia, l'interrompit Tony, je crois qu'avec vous j'ai envie d'une relation sérieuse.

-Vous croyez ? Releva Loki.

-Je veux que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir, continua la milliardaire, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je refuse une réponse négative. Bonne nuit !

Iron Man quitta la terrasse laissant un Loki choqué.

Le dieu n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Aujourd'hui il était un zombie. Il se repassait le moment du baiser en boucle. Loki n'arrivait pas à se décider. Sa véritable identité l'en empêchait. Loki s'auto-insulta de s'être comporté comme un abrutis dans le passé. S'il n'avait pas essayé d'envahir la Terre il n'aurait pas tous ses problèmes aujourd'hui. Mais il ne connaitrait pas Stark...

Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il appréciait Stark ! Loki détester son cerveau.

En plus cette stupide Wanda lui avait détruit les tympans en hurlant. Stanley toujours aussi neutre quitta la pièce après avoir déposé un tas de dossier encore plus gros que les précédents.

Etrange Loki pendant quelques instants avaient cru voir une mèche violette dans la chevelure du rouquin.

* * *

Bruce Banner ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule de verre. Un petit garçon roux lisait dans un coin une bande-dessinée. Le garçonnet leva ses yeux vers le professeur. Banner sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait beau être mignon, quelque chose dans l'apparence de cet enfant inspiré le malaise.

-Je m'appelle Sun, se présenta se dernier, Père aime bien les prénoms en rapport avec la météo. Vous connaissez déjà Snow et Rain mais lui sous une fausse identité.

Bruce évalua la situation. Il se ressentait plus la présence de Hulk. Il était comme endormi presque disparu. C'était la première fois depuis l'accident que le scientifique ne sentait plus la présence d'Hulk. Bizarrement il se sentait incomplet. Quelle ironie...lui qui avait tant fait pour faire disparaître ce monstre.

-Que m'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est Rain qui vous a fait ça, répondit le gamin roux, Père lui a donné le pouvoir d'effacer ou créer des aspects de l'âme. Il a juste effacé la partie Hulk de votre esprit.

Banner ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué.

-Vous voulez dire que ce Rain a effacé Hulk ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Sun, l'âme humaine est complexe, elle possède de nombreuses facettes. Imaginons une personne extrêmement courageuse, Rain a le pouvoir de supprimer ce trait de caractère. Mais il ne le supprime pas vraiment, il le met plus « en pause » dirons-nous. Hulk fait partie intégrante de vous. C'est un peu comme si vous étiez schizophrène.

Bon Hulk n'avait pas totalement disparu, Banner se sentit un peu rassuré.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que vous êtes dangereux, répondit le garçon, puis Snow aura peut-être besoin de vos pouvoirs.

-Snow vole les pouvoirs des gens n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et non, dit Sun, elle crée une arme à partir de l'âme des gens. Par exemple avec l'âme de Capitaine America, celle-ci prend la forme d'un bouclier. D'après Père un jour les humains arriveront à utiliser plus de 80% de leur cerveau et alors ils pourront donner forme à leur âme.

Banner avait beau être prisonnier, il était passionné par les explications de Sun. S'il disait vrai ce Père devait être extrêmement puissant. Il fixa Sun, il ressemblait à un gamin mais parlait comme un adulte. Comme Snow et Rain il devait avoir un pouvoir particulier. Mais lequel ?

Sun dû deviner ses pensées car il lâcha :

-Je possède aussi un pouvoir comme ma sœur et mon frère, bien entendu je ne vous le dirais pas. Mais je peux vous dire que nos pouvoirs nous ont été offert par Père.

-Qui est ce Père ? Demanda Banner.

Sun fit un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Imaginez un adorable garçonnet faire un sourire de psychopathe.

-Un dieu peut-être, répondit-il, ou juste un humain. A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a sauvé et m'a donné le pouvoir. Je lui obéirai quoi qu'il arrive. Il en va de même pour Snow et Rain. Mais c'est moi son préféré.

-Vous ignorez d'où il vient ? Fit le scientifique perplexe.

Sun ne répondit pas. Une jeune fille blonde apparut, il s'agissait de Snow. Elle avait de nombreuses égratignures sur le corps.

-J'ai besoin des pouvoirs de Hulk, déclara-t-elle.

-Père ne veut pas pour le moment, rétorqua Sun, tu dois suivre le plan.

-Je m'en fiche je dois me venger ! Cria-t-elle. De cette Sorcière Rouge ! De Thor ! De Loki ! Ils ont découvert ma véritable identité !

Banner tendit une oreille attentive.

-La faute à qui ? Fit remarquer Sun méprisant.

Snow lui jeta un regard furibond.

-Mais j'ai quand même découvert quelque chose d'important, dit-elle en se calmant, je sais où se cache Loki.

-Oui c'est la secrétaire de Tony Stark, dit le rouquin, Rain me l'a dit.

Snow devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Je lui avait dit de ne rien dire ! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

-Tu connais Rain, répondit Sun, il ne prend jamais partie.

De son côté Bruce se remettait du choc de cette révélation. Il savait bien que cette Melia cachait quelque chose mais de là à être Loki...Attendez Tony et Steve ne voulaient pas sortir avec elle ? Horreur ! Le professeur fut assailli d'images mentales interdites au moins de dix-huit ans.

-Je vais tous les tuer, déclara Snow sombrement, et surtout Loki !

-Tu laisses trop ton ancienne vie piétinait sur ta nouvelle existence, intervint Sun, Père ne veut pas que tu touches à Loki. Il a besoin de lui pour utiliser le cube jumeau. Puis Père tient absolument à ce que Loki et Tony Stark n'aient rien. Tu as vu sa colère quand Iron Man s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital...

Snow grommela quelque chose. Sun se tourna vers Banner et lui souhaita un excellent séjour au Groenland.

Ah...au moins il savait où il était...Génial...le Groenland !

* * *

-J'ai besoin d'un café, lâcha Tony, là tout de suite.

-Moi aussi, répondit Steve.

Silence. Personne ne fit un geste en direction de la machine à café. Les deux hommes étaient exténués. Stark affalé dans le canapé ressemblait à cadavre. De son côté Capitaine America assis par terre appuyé contre le mur ressemblait à un zombie. Ils avaient passé la nuit à faire des recherches pour retrouver Banner. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. La seule piste fiable était que Banner se trouvait dans l'hémisphère nord. Ils avaient juste à chercher sur la moitié de la planète pour trouver Hulk.

Après son baiser avec Melia, Tony avait foncé tête baissée dans le travail. Entrainant avec lui le pauvre Steve qui essayait de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Mais le soldat ne contrôlait pas du tout la technologie du XXIe siècle. Résultat il avait fait planter JARVIS et la plupart des serveurs de la ville.

Et Fury telle une furie – jeu de mot trouvé par Stark – par vidéoconférence les avait sermonné pendant deux heures. En bref, Steve ne devait plus s'approcher d'un ordinateur à moins de trois mètres et Tony devait surveiller ce dernier. D'après Natasha il s'agissait d'une question de sécurité nationale.

Tony en avait tiré la conclusion que l'affaire Snow/Bertha faisait péter les plombs à tout le monde. L'enlèvement de Banner n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Puis il y avait Melia. Hier soir il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser. Mais elle semblait si triste, il détestait la voir comme ça. Il n'avait rien compris à son charabia sur elle qui n'était pas vraiment elle. Vraiment il avait le don de tomber amoureux des femmes compliquées. Attendez...il venait de dire amoureux ?! Il aimait bien Melia certes mais au point d'être amoureux...surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirer dans Melia, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Un peu comme Loki.

Ok...Pourquoi il pensait au frère de Thor ? De plus, depuis son évasion, ce dernier se baladait sur Terre en toute impunité. A vrai dire maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai que Melia possédait le même genre d'aura que Loki. D'ailleurs ils avaient la même couleur de yeux. Voir identiques. Hum. C'était pas un peu bizarre ? Non ? Voyons Melia ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec Corne de Bouc. Mais c'était une magicienne comme Loki...peut-être que le roi des chèvres avait une sœur cachée ? Bon Dieu il divaguait totalement là !

Tony Stark en conclut qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'un café. Un café au whisky donc. Telle une larve il s'extirpa du canapé. Si Steve avait eu la force il l'aurait applaudi.

* * *

Loki buvait aussi du café. Attablé dans un café, il se relaxait. Enfin du moins il essayait. Comment ne pas penser à Tony quand un stupide midgardien sur un poster vous fixez à la Stark ? Loki tenait donc de faire le vide dans son esprit. Même s'il avait une envie folle d'arracher l'affiche en question. Par les Neuf Royaumes qu'est-ce que ce vieux mortel pouvait l'agacer avec son _« What else ? » _! Bon il devait se calmer.

Zen...zen...zen...

-Vous faites de la méditation Loki ? Demanda Coulson.

Loki frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. L'ancien agent avait surgit de nul-part. Il avait l'air de trouver la situation follement amusante.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous reconnaisse ? Demanda Loki. Vous êtes censé être mort je vous rappelle.

-Je suis un professionnel, répondit Phil, je peux vous assurer que personne est en train de nous espionner.

Loki lâcha un « mouai » sceptique.

-J'ai appris que vous connaissiez la véritable identité de Snow, continua Coulson, c'était une amie de vôtre femme n'est-ce pas ?

Loki ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Depuis son retour du royaume des morts l'agent Coulson possédait le don de connaître la vie des gens juste en leur parlant.

-Je serai curieux de rencontrer cette Snow enfin plutôt Bertha, ajouta Phil, je pourrai en connaître plus sur les intentions de celui pour qui elle travaille.

-Votre pouvoir pourrait se montrer enfin utile, dit Loki, au lieu de fouiner dans ma vie privée.

Coulson sourit.

-Vous êtes un livre ouvert Loki, répondit-il, vous ne contrôlez pas du tout vos émotions.

Loki le foudroya du regard avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café qui refroidissait dangereusement.

-C'est la mort de Sygin qui vous a brisé, continua Coulson, ce jour là quelque chose s'est tordu en vous.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui pour dire ça ? S'énerva le dieu déchu.

-Pour vous, rétorqua Phil, je ne fais que répéter vos pensées intérieurs.

-Arrêtez de fouiner dans ma vie !

-Je vous ai dit que je ne contrôlais rien du tout.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez m'aider ! S'écria Loki.

Une serveuse leur demanda de se calmer. Loki l'envoya bouler. Furieux il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans la rue il se rendit compte que Coulson le suivait. L'ancien agent le rejoint.

-Vous allez me lâcher ou pas? Dit Loki grinçant des dents.

-Je veux vous aider Loki, répondit Phil, j'ai une dette pour vous.

-En fouinant dans ma vie privée ?

-Non j'ai enquêter sur Snow et compagnie, répondit t-il, puis je vous sers de psy.

-Un psy ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Hum oubliez ça, dit Coulson amusé.

Le ciel était couvert. Il pleuvrait surement ce soir. Presque une journée s'était passé depuis que Stark l'avait embrassé.

-Donc Stark vous a embrassé, fit Coulson, intéressant...et surprenant !

Et merde. Loki avait oublié ce mortel fouineur de cerveau.

-Je sais vous allez me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, continua l'ancien agent, mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. Tant que vous ne guérirez pas de la mort de Sygin vous ne pourrez jamais construire une vraie relation avec qui ce soit.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais construire une relation stable avec Stark !

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Vous êtes très énervant vous savez ?

-On me le dit souvent, répondit Coulson amusé.

Ils arrivèrent à la cinquième avenue. L'agent Coulson s'arrêta là.

-Après ce périmètre le risque d'être découvert est plus grand, expliqua t-il, je vais donc vous laisser ici.

-Où loger-vous ? Demanda Loki curieux.

-Dans un petit hôtel insalubre près de Chinatown, _Le Dragon Vert_ je crois, répondit Phil, je pense changer d'hôtel toutes les semaines.

Ils se quittèrent. Loki continua son chemin vers la tour Stark. Il se mit à pleuvoir comme prévu. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit au loin. Loki grimaça, il n'aimait pas les orages. Ça lui rappelait Thor.

* * *

La Veuve Noire relit une nouvelle fois le dossier. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, ces fichiers informatiques étaient louches. L'espionne russe éteint l'ordinateur.

-Agent Roumanoff, intervint la voix électronique de JARVIS, mademoiselle Melia Apatée vient de rentrer.

Natasha se leva et se dirigea vers les appartements de la secrétaire. Melia était en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Le jeune femme fut surprise de voir débarquer dans son appartement la Veuve Noire.

-Le SHIELD et moi-même avons étudié votre dossier, lâcha l'espionne russe, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il était faux de la première à la dernière ligne. Alors qui êtes-vous Melia Apatée ?

Loki ne s'attendait pas à ça. Résultat il fut sans voix pendant quelques dizaine de secondes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier plus de cette fouineuse de mortelle rousse. Il devait trouver quelque chose à répondre ! Et vite !

-Je suis de vôtre côté, répondit Loki, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

C'était à moitié la vérité. Officiellement il était l'ennemi des Avengers mais face à Snow il était de leur côté.

-Je ne me répéterai pas, déclara Natasha, qui êtes-vous ?

Une seule solution : fuir ! Coulson pourrait l'aider !

La Veuve Noire intercepta son regard vers la porte de sortie.

-N'y pensez même pas, dit-elle menaçant, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tirer dessus.

Elle posa la main sur l'un de ses revolvers. Oui car elle en avait plusieurs, cachés partout sur elle, dans les endroits les plus inavouables. Loki était coincé. A part un miracle rien ne pouvait le sortir de cette situation.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, propulsant la Veuve Noire par terre. Le miracle s'appelait Thor.

-Mon frère tu dois partir, s'exclama Thor paniqué, le SHIELD veut t'arrêter, enfin ils suspectent Melia Apatée d'être le traitre.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, répliqua Loki, et bon sang tu as assommé ta collègue !

Thor remarqua Natasha évanouie sur le sol.

-Par Odin qu'ai-je fait ? S'écria Thor choqué. Il faut la soigner ! Mais Loki part d'ici !

Le dieu de la malice ne se fit pas prier. Il se précipita vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et se tourna vers Thor qui examinait Natasha l'air inquiet.

-Merci Thor, lâcha Loki avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Thor afficha un sourire stupide.

* * *

Loki réussit à éviter plusieurs agents du SHIELD. Les semaines à courir partout dans la tour Stark à la recherche de son propriétaire avait permis à Loki de connaître par cœur le moindre recoin des lieux. Il connaissait les raccourcis et les potentielles cachettes. Mais il n'y avait qu'une sortie au rez-de-chaussée et elle serait surement bien gardée. S'il concentrait son peu de magie peut-être arriverait-il à se rendre invisible. Mais d'abord il devait s'occuper de quelque chose.

Tony observait l'orage à travers la baie vitrée du dernier étage. La nuit était tombée. Il allait pouvoir dormir. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, il n'avait tenu que grâce au café.

La porte s'ouvrit. Melia haletante apparut.

-Eh bien Melia que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Stark.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le milliardaire. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu Melia avec un tel regard, elle semblait déterminée. Mais à faire quoi ?

-Euh Melia ? Demanda Iron Man inquiet. Tout va bien ?

-Je ne suis pas un traitre, déclara Loki.

-Certes, répondit Tony qui trouvait étrange d'entendre Melia parlait au masculin.

-Et j'ai envie d'être avec vous, continua le dieu déchu.

Ah ça c'était cool ! Pensa le milliardaire. Il voulut répondre mais la jeune femme l'en empêchant en l'embrassant. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec le précédent. Il était passionné, brulant...Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Tony du reprendre son souffle.

-Je ne suis pas un traitre, répéta Loki, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Il laissa en plan un Tony Stark effaré. Une fois hors de la pièce Loki concentra le peu de magie qu'il possédait. Il devint invisible. Bon à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir. Il essaierait de rejoindre Coulson.

En effet, une fois au rez-de-chaussée Loki aperçut plusieurs agents du SHIELD. Il réussit à se faufiler dehors sans trop de mal. Maintenant il devait trouver _le Dragon Vert_, l'hôtel de Coulson.

Son sort d'invisibilité prit fin lorsqu'il atteint le quartier chinois. Il bouscula quelqu'un. Il s'agissait de Stanley le réceptionniste. Loki allait continuer sa route mais le rouquin l'en empêcha.

-Tout le monde vous cherche, dit-il en attrapant le bras de Loki, moi aussi je cherche quelqu'un. Pas Melia Apatée mais Loki.

Le jeune homme affichait toujours le même air neutre et le même ton monocorde. Loki frissonna. Il voulut se dégager mais la main de Stanley semblait en acier.

Les cheveux roux du jeune homme devinrent violet comme ses yeux. Loki su alors qu'il était vraiment dans la merde.

-Je m'appelle Rain, continua le jeune homme, et Père veut vous rencontrer.

Et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Sygin songeuse mâchouillait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux châtain. Son invention ne marchait pas. Il fallait une impulsion électromagnétique extrêmement puissante. Mais où trouver ça ? Son regard dériva sur le marteau de Thor. Voilà la solution ! Enfin presque. Petit problème seul Thor pouvait soulever Mjöllnir. Mais son beau-frère lui rendrait bien service. Elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Loki. Thor ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère ! Muhaha elle était diabolique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ries stupidement toute seule ? Demanda Loki en entrant dans l'atelier.

-Je vais bientôt finir mon invention ! Déclara Sygin souriante.

Loki inquiet examina l'engin en question. Il posa la question dont il redoutait la réponse :

-A quoi sert-elle ?

-A cirer les chaussures, répondit la jeune fille fière d'elle, vois-tu les soldats d'Asgard sont des cochons. Après chaque bataille ils reviennent avec des chaussures toutes crottées. Ils doivent alors les nettoyer et les cirer. Mais voilà les asgardiens sont des feignasses donc ils préfèrent s'en acheter des nouvelles. Mais avec ma machine terminée ! Leurs chaussures seront impeccables en moins de cinq minutes !

-C'est certain que cette machine va changer la face du monde, répondit Loki railleur, tant qu'elle ne blesse personne comme la dernière fois.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que mon épluche patate pouvait se révéler un petit peu dangereux.

-Un petit peu dangereux ?! S'exclama le prince d'Asgard. Il a faillit couper la jambe de Balder.

-Est-ce ma faute s'il ne sait pas utiliser ma machine ?

Loki renonça une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il fasse Sygin avait toujours le dernier mot. Un petit robot rond avec un œil bleu vola près d'eux. Encore une invention de sa femme...la pire selon lui !

-Princesse Sygin le diner est servi, dit le petit robot d'une voix éraillée, Odin et Thor vous attendent vous et Loki.

-Merci EDWIN, répondit la jeune femme toute guillerette.

Le petit robot s'envola pour une destination inconnue. Loki détestait ce machin au doux nom d'EDWIN. Ce petit robot avait le don d'apparaitre dans les pires moments. Sygin s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en chignon.

-J'ai une tête affreuse, dit-elle en jetant un regard dans un miroir.

Loki la rassura du contraire. Il s'approcha d'elle et remit l'une de ses mèches châtain derrière l'oreille. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Et alors Tony Stark se réveilla.

Il resta un bon moment à fixer le plafond. C'était certainement le rêve le plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais fait de sa vie. A part peut-être ce cauchemars qu'il faisait enfant où un gamin roux le faisait tomber par une fenêtre. Enfin peu importe...il avait rêvait de Loki et de sa femme. Bizarre. Très bizarre. Il devait peut-être consulter un psy.

En même temps il avait eu une journée de dingue hier. Entre ses recherches infructueuses avec Capitaine America qui faisait tout péter quand il approchait d'un appareil électrique et Melia suspectée d'être le traitre, il avait de quoi péter les plombs.

Melia...Melia. Ce baiser fougueux. Puis l'annonce de Fury comme quoi elle était suspecte. Sans compter la disparition de Melia et son réceptionniste rouquin dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Non mais quelle journée de merde ! Sauf la partie du baiser bien entendu.

Il repensa à son rêve. A Loki sur le point d'embrasser Sygin. Pas de quoi s'affoler direz-vous. Seulement voilà dans son rêve Tony voyait à travers les yeux de Sygin. Voir Loki sur le point de l'embrasser était un peu...traumatisant dirons-nous pour notre milliardaire favori. Quoi qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Melia...

Ok, son cerveau n'allait vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci. Produire des rêves pareils ! Tony doutait que la femme de Loki soit ce genre de femme. Il voyait plutôt un femme à l'air sévère avec un balais dans le cul. La Sygin de ses rêves étaient beaucoup plus sympathique, en plus sa machine à cirer les chaussures était du pur génie ainsi que ce fameux épluche patate. Même s'il avait faillit tuer un dénommé Balder. D'ailleurs Odin l'avait utilisé comme arme sur certain champs de bataille.

Stop ! A quoi venait-il de penser ?! C'était pas dans son rêve ça ! Comment savait-il que le père d'Odin avait utiliser un épluche patate dans des batailles ? Bon du calme...il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. C'était toute cette pression et le fait qu'on détruise sa tour qui le stressait un peu.

-EDWIN... euh je veux dire JARVIS, fit Stark, fait prévenir Thor que j'aimerai lui parler.

-Bien monsieur, répondit la machine.

Tony allait interroger Thor au sujet de Sygin. Avec chance ses rêves ne seraient qu'une simple divagation de son esprit parfait.

* * *

Natasha ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Clint. Il avait l'air soulagé.

-Tu te réveilles enfin, dit-il, j'aurai dû t'attendre. Je sors tout juste de l'hôpital que toi tu y rentres.

La rouquine sourit faiblement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hum comment dire...Thor t'a assommé sans faire exprès.

-Pardon ? Fit la Veuve Noire éberluée.

-Il était vraiment désolé, ajouta Clint, il a veillé toute la nuit devant la porte de ta chambre d'hôpital. Mais je crois qu'il a peur de l'ouvrir maintenant. Il n'a pas envie de t'envoyer dans les pommes une nouvelle fois.

Natasha Roumanoff n'en revenait pas. Pas que Thor l'ait assommé. Mais le fait d'avoir été terrassé par une porte. Elle avait survécu à Budapest bon sang ! L'HYDRA tremblait encore de son intervention en Afghanistan ! Et une porte avait eu raison d'elle. Elle allait mourir de honte.

-Melia Apatée a été arrêtée ? Demanda l'espionne.

Oeil de Faucon sembla subitement nerveux.

-Tu devrais te reposer Natasha, dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Clint que s'est-il passé ? Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

-Elle s'est enfuie, répondit-il, Thor ignorait l'ordre de la mettre aux arrêts. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, le réceptionniste Stanley Piove a disparu aussi.

L'espionne grommela des insultes dans sa langue maternelle.

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi Natasha, dit Clint d'une voix douce, et je sais que ces derniers temps tu as été distante avec moi...

-Parce que tu m'avais énervé au sujet d'une fille, l'interrompit Natasha.

-Quelle fille ? Demanda l'agent Barton sans comprendre.

-Lors de mon rendez-vous avec le professeur X tu m'as téléphoné au sujet d'une fille, expliqua-t-elle.

La lumière ce fit dans l'esprit de Clint Barton.

-Ah Melia ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi encore elle ?! S'énerva la rousse.

Clint fit alors un petit sourire.

-Grâce à elle je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose, dit-il, de vraiment important.

-De quoi ?

-Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirais, dit-il d'une voix qui fit frissonner l'espionne russe.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 terminé ! Enfin ! J'ai réussi ! Je pensais jamais le terminé à temps. J'avais dit qu'il sortirait avant la fin de la semaine, c'est chose faite ! Il n'est pas encore minuit ! x) Cette semaine a été assez chargé, j'ai eu ma rentrée entre autre (je ne parlerai pas de mes sorties plages au risque de me faire lapider par une foule de lecteurs en colères). J'avais dit qu'il y aurait plus d'action dans ce chapitre mais finalement pas tant que ça. Je n'avais pas calculé tout le blabla avant le fight ^^(mon Dieu je parle trop bien)._

_Je suis assez contente car je peux enfin commencé la trame narrative sur Sygin. J'ai un peu peur de faire un personnage un peu trop Mary-Sue, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop le cas...^^' Surtout ne la voyait pas comme une rivale de Tony. Petit anecdote sur EDWIN, je vous invite à googler 'Edwin Jarvis';) Les fans de Marvel auront compris la référence !_

_Récemment j'ai rêvé des Avengers. Enfin presque dirons-nous. J'étais au lycée (qui ne ressemblait même pas à mon ancien établissement) j'avais comme voisin de table Thor. Oui vous avez bien lu Thor. Il était dans ma classe. Bref, on discutait. Et puis il me parle de son frère Loki. Comme quoi c'est dur pour lui depuis qu'il a découvert ses origines. Et moi je lui répond que c'est normal, n'importe qui serait traumatiser d'apprendre qu'il est un géant des glaces. Là Thor m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a dit :_

_-Mais non voyons les parents biologiques de Loki étaient des dealers qui sont morts d'overdoses. C'est pour ça que mon frère a décidé de devenir le dealer du lycée. Tu peux le trouver au parking des profs._

_Après le reste du rêve est assez flou. Je sais juste que Jane Foster m'a proposé de rejoindre le club d'astronomie._

_Je me suis réveillée dans le même état que Tony après avoir rêvé de Sygin et Loki. Bref je ferme cette parenthèse inutile sur ma vie._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, lisent et vénèrent ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont écris des reviews ! Elles me donnent pleins de courage pour écrire la suite ! _

_Le suite arrivera en fin de semaine prochaine ! Promis avant dimanche minuit !_


	8. Chapter 8: Le bouquet

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 8 : Le bouquet

Loki fut réveillé brutalement par une bonne paire de claque. Le dieu déchu ouvrit les yeux. Il était sous la glace enfin en quelque sorte. La pièce où il se trouvait avait pour toit une baie vitrée . Et de l'autre côté de la vitre c'était de la glace. Loki s'y connaissait assez bien en glace et vu ses connaissance il devait se trouver sous un glacier. Stanley ou plutôt Rain se tenait devant lui. Comme d'habitude il semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Loki se rendit compte qu'on lui avait attaché les mains. De plus il ne sentait pratiquement plus sa magie.

-Je l'ai réveillé Père, dit ce dernier.

-Merci Rain, répondit une voix masculine, enchanté de vous rencontrer Loki.

Le dieu de la malice ressentit d'étranges frissons en entendant cette voix. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'inconnu. Il le vit.

Et il fut déçu.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était tout à fait banal. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel midgardien quoi que son aura avait un petit truc en plus. Certes il était beau, plutôt grand, les traits fins, brun. Son charme venait de ses yeux dépareillés, l'un était violet l'autre vert. Mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Loki s'estimait beaucoup plus beau.

-Vous devez être déçu, ajouta l'homme, vous attendiez probablement à un puissant démon ou magicien, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était exactement les pensées de l'ancien prince d'Asgard. Difficile de penser que ce mortel pouvait être le chef de Snow. Cet homme devait cacher une grande puissance derrière cette simple apparence.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Loki.

-C'est la question à un million, répondit l'inconnu narquois, tout le monde se la pose mais personne ne peut répondre. Sauf moi bien entendu !

Ok Loki ne l'aimait pas. Il lui rappelait Stark dans son attitude et son apparence. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Stark...mais...enfin vous comprenez !

-Vous êtes un midgardien, fit Loki.

-Oui oui je suis un mortel comme vous dites, répondit l'homme, enfin en partie, mon arbre généalogique est un peu complexe voyez-vous.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le dieu déchu. Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé ces criminels ? Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous aux Avengers ? Quel est vôtre but ?

-Beaucoup de question, répondit l'homme, vous pouvez m'appeler Nott ça sera plus simple comme ça.

Le dénommé Nott fit un signe à Rain. Celui-ci quitta la pièce l'air toujours blasé.

-Comme vous savez j'ai besoin de vous pour utiliser le cube jumeau, continua Nott, vous êtes le seul Jothuneim complet que j'ai sous la main.

Que voulait-il dire par complet ?

-Je ne vous aiderais pas, lâcha Loki, utiliser cet artefact serait de la folie pure ! On ne peut pas jouer avec la réalité du monde.

-Dit l'homme qui a essayé d'envahir la Terre trois mois plus tôt, releva Nott moqueur, vous devez penser que je souhaite changer l'univers pour mon propre profit. Pour dominer le monde ou un truc comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais je fais ça pour le bien de tous.

Loki ricana.

-Vous ne me croyez pas, fit l'homme en souriant, c'est parce que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va se passer.

-Thanos va essayer d'envahir Midgard ? Dit Loki. J'étais déjà au courant.

-Ça c'est un détail sans importance, répondit Nott, les Avengers et les Gardiens se chargeront de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Fit Loki largué.

Nott fit apparaître entre ses mains le cube jumeau.

-J'ai besoin que vous le mettiez en marche, dit-il, s'il-vous-plait. Des millions de gens mourront si vous ne le faites pas.

-Pourquoi vont-ils mourir ? Demanda Loki.

Nott grimaça.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit-il, mais vous pouvez tous les sauver.

-Et pourquoi je vous croirais ? Vous avez essayé de me tuer.

Et toc !

Nott roula les yeux d'exaspération ce qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à Tony.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer, déclara Nott, c'est Snow qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Loki plissa des yeux.

-Pourquoi avez-vous mêlé Bertha à ça ? Demanda Loki.

-A vrai dire je l'ai trouvé par hasard, répondit Nott, elle était presque morte. Son lien avec vous était intéressant donc je l'ai sauvée.

Loki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il essayait de voir plus clair. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui motivait cet homme. Il prétendait agir pour le bien de tous, mais Loki n'avait-il pas fait de même lors de sa tentative d'invasion ? Il s'était trouvé l'excuse que les midgardiens étaient incapables de se gérer eux-mêmes, ils se déchiraient entre eux dans des conflits et détruisait petit à petit peu leur monde. Avec le tesseract il aurait pu tous les soumettre, les obligeant à être heureux. Mais en réalité il ne voulait que se venger de Thor et se détruire lui-même.

Loki devait comprendre les véritable motivations de Nott. Il disait que beaucoup de gens allaient mourir mais il refusait de dire pourquoi.

Snow fit subitement interruption dans la pièce.

-Père nous avons un énorme problème ! S'écria-t-elle affolée. Hulk s'est échappé !

-Je croyais que Rain avait endormi Hulk, fit Nott visiblement agacé, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ignore, dit Snow piteuse, Rain et moi nous rendions vers la salle de commande quand Hulk a surgit détruisant le mur. Il a assommé Rain !

-Incapables ! S'énerva Nott. Vous êtes vraiment inutiles !

Hulk surgit défonçant le mur. Visiblement ce monstre vert ne connaissait pas le concept de porte. Loki se demanda s'il devait être content de voir Hulk ou non. Celui-ci pouvait le sauver comme l'écraser. Leur dernière rencontre à Central Park ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée.

Snow se mit devant Nott visiblement pour le protéger. Mais Hulk ne fit pas attention à eux. Il se jeta sur Loki. Le dieu cru voir sa dernière heure venir. Loki sentit la grosse main d'Hulk lui enfonçait quelque chose dans le torse.

-Grrrr ! Fit Hulk.

Le dieu sentit une onde d'énergie l'envahir. Sa magie revenait, toute sa puissance d'avant ! Il ne savait pas ce que ce monstre verdâtre lui avait fait, mais il avait réussi à lever le sort d'Odin. Il pouvait redevenir lui-même. Il redevint un homme et prit son apparence divine.

Loki s'empêcha de lâcher un rire diabolique. Il allait pouvoir latter la tronche de Snow et compagnie. Tiens il pensait comme Thor...génial après être devenu niais il allait devenir un gros bourrin.

-Grrr ! Grogna Hulk toujours élégant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as aidé mon ami monstrueux, fit Loki, mais je t'en dois une.

Loki détestait avoir des dettes.

-Grrr ! Répéta Hulk. Baston !

-Hum je vois, dit Loki qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, pour cette fois on est du même côté.

Hulk hocha la tête en grognant.

Snow se jeta sur Hulk produisant des éclairs. Loki s'interposa créant un bouclier d'énergie. La jeune fille poussa un cri de frustration. Elle décolla du sol et attaqua de nouveau. Hulk s'élança vers elle prêt à frapper. Snow sourit, elle évita Hulk. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Loki se faufile derrière elle. Il enfonça un poignard dans ses cottes. Snow poussa un cri de souffrance et s'effondra sur le sol.

Hulk et Loki se tournèrent vers Nott. Celui-ci était en train de s'enfuir par le trou qu'avez créé Hulk en défonçant le mur. Loki trouva Nott très pathétique comme méchant. Est-ce que lui il s'était enfui quand les Avengers l'avaient battu ? Bon ok Hulk l'avait peut-être un peu écrasé et il n'était pas vraiment en état de s'enfuir. Mais quand même !

Hulk partit à sa poursuite. Loki poussa un soupir. Bon il présumait qu'il devait y aller aussi. Ils poursuivirent Nott à travers un long couloir. Il réussissait à éviter les attaque magiques de Loki. Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi Nott n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs. Il y avait quelque chose louche.

Nott pénétra dans une pièce sombre.

-N'approchez pas ! Hurla-t-il. Où je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuez ! Même toi gran...Loki !

Tiens il l'avait tutoyé, pensa Loki.

Hulk poussa son habituel grognement. Loki et ce dernier entrèrent dans la salle faisant fi des avertissements de Nott.

Ce qu'il vit interloqua Loki. Même Hulk semblait surpris. Dans une sorte de cercueil de verre reposé une femme. Mais pas n'importe quelle femme, il s'agissait de Natasha Roumanoff, la Veuve Noire.

* * *

Tony Stark s'empêchait de se ronger les ongles. Hulk, Melia et son réceptionniste avait disparus. Mais surtout il s'inquiétait pour Melia. Le SHIELD était sur les dents. Fury avait convoqué les Avengers à une nouvelle réunion de crise. Tout le monde était présent, excepté Banner.

-Nous nous battons contre un ennemi inconnu, fit Fury, avec Loki nous savions à qui nous avions affaire.

-Pour le moment nous savons juste que Snow travaille pour quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant qu'elle, récapitula Natasha, et qu'il y a ou avait un traitre ici.

-Nous connaissons la véritable identité de Snow, intervint Clint, son chef pourrait être d'Asgard.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Thor, Bertha a beau être une asgardienne ses pouvoirs n'avait rien avoir avec la magie de notre monde.

-Cette Melia est peut-être le traitre, suggéra Clint, elle s'est enfui après que Natasha l'est interrogée sur son faux dossier. De plus le SHIELD ne trouve aucun trace d'elle avant, c'est comme si cette femme était apparu de nul-part.

Natasha grimaça au souvenir de cet incident. Assommée par une porte...elle !

-Je ne pense pas, intervint Thor hésitant, cette femme m'avait l'air tout à fait correcte.

-Stanley a disparu aussi, répliqua Wanda, son dossier a lui aussi été du bidon. Il peut aussi bien être le coupable.

Thor remercia silencieusement la Sorcière Rouge par un coup d'oeil. Eux deux étaient les seuls à savoir pour Loki. Le dieu de la foudre se sentait coupable vis à vis de ses compagnons d'arme de leur mentir. Mais il devait protéger son frère. Il avait énormément de respect pour Fury mais cet homme jetterait Loki directement en prison.

-Melia est innocente, déclara Tony, j'en suis sûre.

Thor regarda curieusement Stark. Pourquoi ce dernier défendait-il ainsi Melia ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le béguin pour cette fille qu'elle est innocente, rétorqua Natasha agacée, puis pour vous répondre Sorcière Rouge, Stanley et Melia peuvent être de mèche.

-Laissez mes sentiments en dehors de ça, s'énerva le milliardaire, Melia nous cache des choses c'est certains mais je suis sûre de son innocence.

Thor ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Quoi ?! Tony Stark avait des sentiments pour Loki..enfin Melia ? Mais c'était merveilleux ! Avec chance c'était réciproque ! Son frère pouvait être sauvé !

Iron Man se sentit soudain observé. Thor le regardait d'un air un peu trop heureux.

-J'ai peut-être une hypothèse, proposa Steve, je pense que Melia n'est peut-être pas le traitre...

-Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dingue de cette fille ? Fit remarquer Fury.

-Non maintenant je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, répondit Capitaine America, mais il y a une forte chance qu'elle est été enlevée par le traitre qui pourrait être Stanley.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ce rouquin louche, intervint Tony.

-Vous ne vous rappeliez même pas de son nom hier, dit la Veuve Noire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Comment peut-on ne plus être amoureux du jour au lendemain ? Se demanda à voix haute Clint Barton.

Soudain le visage paniqué de Maria Hill apparut sur l'écran de Nick Fury.

-Directeur Paris est attaqué ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'adore Paris, intervint Tony.

Fury, Barton, Maria et la Veuve Noire le fusillèrent du regard en même temps.

-Qui nous attaque ? Demanda Nick Fury ?

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit Maria, on dirait des ombres.

-Des ombres ? Firent Wanda et Natasha en cœur.

-Envoyez nos meilleurs agents là-bas ! Ordonna Fury.

-Et nous ? Demanda Iron Man. On reste ici à rien faire ?

Fury s'apprêtait à répondre quand une main surgit du sol et l'attrapa par le pieds. Il faillit se casser la figure. Mais Clint Barton aussi vif que l'éclair tira une flèche. La main noire lâcha prise.

-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Steve.

Des silhouettes noires surgissaient de tous les côtés. Ils étaient encerclés.

-On est dans la merde, lâcha Wanda.

-Comme dirait des cousins à moi dans ce genre de situation de crise, fit Tony Stark philosophique, l'hiver vient.

* * *

Banner s'ennuyait ferme. Sa cellule était désespérément vide. Depuis la visite de Sun et Snow, il était seul. Même Hulk qui se tapissait d'habitude au fond de son esprit lui manquait. On lui avait laissé un plateau de nourriture. Le scientifique dans un premier temps s'était refusé de manger. Mais son estomac affamé eu raison de en tailleur il s'apprêtait à manger un bout de pain quand une odeur de pourriture lui arriva aux narines.

Il scruta sa cellule pour voir d'où venait cette horrible odeur. Une femme portant une combinaison verte foncée moulante se tenait dans un angle de la pièce. Banner se releva précipitamment. L'inconnue portait un masque et une cape de la même couleur que son vêtement. Elle semblait belle mais mortelle à la fois.

-Je m'appelle Hela, fit la femme, enchanté de vous rencontrer professeur Banner.

Sa voix était grave, posée.

-Vous travaillez pour la même personne que Snow ? Demanda Bruce méfiant.

La dénommée Hela rit. Son rire avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

-Au contraire je cherche à contre-carré les plans de ce Nott, répondit-elle, je suis là pour vous aider, vous et Loki.

-Loki est ici ?

Hela acquiesça. Banner respira un bon coup. Il savait désormais le nom du chef de Snow, Rain et Sun.

-Je vais faire revenir Hulk, expliqua Hela, et vous allez donné ceci à Loki.

Elle sortit de sous sa cape une sphère noire.

-Ceci devrait lui rendre ses pleins pouvoirs, continua-t-elle, ensemble vous pourrez vous enfuir.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le professeur. Répondez s'il-vous-plait.

-Dans votre mythologie je suis la fille de Loki, répondit cette dernière, néanmoins je ne suis pas la fille du Loki que vous connaissez.

-Comment ça ? Fit Banner curieux. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je suis la déesse du royaume des morts, dit Hela, la fille d'une précédente incarnation de Loki. Asgard est un cycle infini qui ne cesse de se répéter. J'ai connu d'autres Thor, Odin ou Loki. Mais tout ceci n'a rien avoir avec nos problèmes actuels.

-Pourquoi nous aidez nous ?

-Parce que ce Nott veut fausser les règles de l'univers, expliqua-t-elle furieuse, puis il a osé voler mes âmes. L'un de ses protégés est capable de contrôler les morts. En ce moment-même il attaque les Avengers avec mes âmes ! Je veux que vous battiez Nott. Je vous aide maintenant mais je ne pourrai plus intervenir. Puis j'ai déjà aidé cet humain que Loki a fait ressuscité par erreur en lui offrant un pouvoir.

Quel humain ressuscité par Loki?

Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine du scientifique. Bruce sentit Hulk se réveiller au fond de lui. Il se sentait de nouveau complet étrangement.

-Vous connaissez Nott ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non pas personnellement, dit-elle, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a rien à faire ici et à cette époque.

-Cette époque ?

-Vous découvrirez par vous-même, répondit Hela.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Banner interloqué.

-Parce que quelque soit la réincarnation de Loki, dit-elle, ses enfants aiment faire chier le monde.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques elle disparu, l'odeur de pourriture avec.

Banner sentit Hulk hurler en lui. Le scientifique sourit. Hulk allait sauver Loki. Quelle ironie !

* * *

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas approcher ! Hurla Nott à Hulk et Loki.

-Que fait cette femme ici ? Demanda Loki.

Nott posa une main protecteur sur le cercueil de verre.

-Ce n'est pas Natasha Roumanoff, répondit Nott haineux.

C'est vrai qu'en regardant de plus près, la femme du cercueil était blonde. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à l'espionne russe mais ses traits possédaient quelques différences.

-Elle est morte ? Demanda Loki.

-Oui elle est morte! Cria Nott. Mais on peut encore la sauver ! Mais vous refusez de le faire !

Oh non...pensa Loki. Il venait de tomber sur le pire type de méchant qu'il puisse avoir. Celui qui par amour pour une femme était capable de faire sauter une planète.

-Vous voulez changer le cours de l'univers pour sauver cette femme ? Fit Loki incrédule.

-Si ce n'était que pour elle, répondit-il, comme je vous l'ai dit beaucoup de gens vont mourir. Puis ne feriez vous pas la même chose pour l'être aimé à ma place ?

Que ferait-il à la place de Nott ? Serait-il capable d'une chose pareille par amour ? Il avait bien commis des horreurs dans le passé et ce n'était pas motivé par l'amour. Il pensa à Tony. Ferait-il la même chose que Nott pour Stark ?

Hulk poussa un grognement. Nott était en train de disparaître avec le sosie blond de la Veuve Noire. Le monstre vert se jeta sur lui mais trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Loki.

Banner prit la place d'Hulk. Le dieu fut soulagé de voir le scientifique remplacer le monstre. Être près de Hulk avait tendance à le stresser.

-Snow et Rain sont hors d'état de nuire, dit Bruce, je propose qu'on les capture et on rentre.

-Rentrer...marmonna Loki, parlez pour vous. Je doute être le bienvenue à la Tour Stark.

-Je sais que vous êtes Melia, fit Banner, d'ailleurs je trouve ça un peu perturbant.

-Plaignez-vous à mon père...je veux dire Odin, répondit Loki, c'est lui la cause de tout ce bordel.

-C'est peut-être une chance de vous racheter, fit le professeur, si vous nous aidez ça pourrait contribuer à votre rédemption.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de rédemption, répondit Loki buté.

Quoi qu'il en dise Loki était tenté de suivre Banner. De toute façon sa couverture était fichue. Stark allait savoir pour Melia. Il allait le haïr. Loki se sentit triste.

-J'accepte de vous accompagner, répondit le dieu déchu, seulement si vous essayez de m'emprisonner je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force.

-De toute façon je doute que Thor nous laisse toucher à un seul de vos cheveux, fit Banner narquois.

-Avant de rentrer nous passerons à Chinatown, continua Loki, j'ai quelqu'un à chercher. Il devrait se montrer très utile.

-Qui ça ? Demanda le scientifique curieux.

-L'agent Coulson, répondit Loki.

-Oh je vois ! Fit Banner. C'est l'homme dont parlait Hela.

-Que vient faire Hela ici ? Fit Loki fronçant les sourcils perplexes.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Banner, je pense que j'aurai le temps de vous la raconter le temps qu'on voyage du Groenland jusqu'à New-York.

* * *

Steve Rogers lança son bouclier qui traversa l'une des ombres. Un peu plus loin Thor tournoyait son marteau prêt à frapper. Les silhouettes noires ne cesser d'apparaitre. Un simple coup semblait avoir raison d'elles. Mais il en apparaissait toujours plus. C'était sans fin.

Tony avait revêtu son armure. Il tira sur plusieurs ombres. Il s'envola dehors. La ville ne semblait pas être attaquée. Seule la tour Stark était touchée. Comme d'habitude...de nouveaux travaux en perspective.

D'après l'agent Hill, l'attaque de Paris était une fausse alerte. Les ombres avaient disparus là-bas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

La Sorcière Rouge projeta un halo rouge autour d'elle détruisant plusieurs ombres. De nouvelles apparurent.

-C'est sans fin ! S'écria Wanda. On ne peu pas continuer ainsi !

Capitaine America trancha une dizaine d'ombre à la fois. De leur côté Oeil de Faucon et la Veuve Noire commettaient un véritable génocide d'ombre. Fury était plutôt efficace aussi, les ombres semblaient même avoir peur de lui.

-Il faudrait trouver l'origine de ces ombres, déclara Wanda, je pourrai tenter de poser un sceau magique pour les renvoyer d'où elles viennent.

-C'est peut-être Snow, suggéra Steve.

Iron Man détruit de nouvelles ombres avec son rayon.

-Directeur Fury, Avengers un appareil inconnu vient de pénétrer dans la zone aérienne de la ville, prévint Maria Hill dans l'oreillette des Avengers, il se dirige vers la tour Stark.

Tony Stark se retint de gémir. Pourquoi toujours sa tour ?

-Des ombres sont en train d'attaquer l'objet en question, continua l'agent Hill.

-On peut supposer que ces nouveaux arrivants sont des amis, fit Tony, je vais aller leur donner un coup de main.

-Non Stark vous restez ici ! Ordonna Fury.

Mais trop tard Iron Man s'était déjà envolé.

Le milliardaire arriva jusqu'au vaisseau en question. Les ombres semblaient ronger le métal. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir surgir Hulk de l'appareil. Le monstre vert se jeta dans le vide et atterrit brutalement contre la façade de la Tour Stark détruisant une bonen vingtaine d'ombres par la même occasion.

Tony se demanda s'il devait être content ou malheureux. D'un côté Hulk était de retour de l'autre sa tour en voyait de toutes les couleurs.

Mais une autre surprise attendait Iron Man. Loki sortit à son tour de l'appareil poursuivit par une horde d'ombres. Les mains de ce dernier s'illuminèrent, un rayon détruit la moitié des ombres.

Loki n'était-il pas censé ne plus avoir de pouvoir ? Pensa Tony abasourdi.

Le dieu déchu remarqua alors la présence de Tony. Le milliardaire fut surpris de lire le soulagement dans les yeux de Loki. Mais sont regard se fit plus dur.

-Hulk nous devons trouver Sun ! S'écria Loki.

Iron Man fut choqué de voir Hulk grognait pour acquiescer. Depuis quand Loki et Hulk étaient-ils potes ?

-Stark nous devons trouver Sun et le neutraliser, fit Loki, c'est lui à l'origine de ces ombres.

-D'accord, répondit Tony Stark un peu largué.

-C'est moi que vous cherchez ? Demanda une voix enfantine.

Tony se tourna en direction de la voix. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il connaissait cet enfant. Il l'avait déjà vu dans ses cauchemars d'enfant.

Sun lévitait entouré d'ombres. Hulk se jeta sur le garçon. Mais les ombres le repoussèrent. Loki en profita pour attaquer. Un pentacle vert apparu. Sun poussa un cri. Les ombres commencèrent à disparaître.

-Comment ?! Rugit-il.

-Eh oui j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs, déclara Loki sur un ton satisfait, mon enlèvement et celui d'Hulk vous a perdu. De plus j'ai pu faire la connaissance de votre charmant père, Nott c'est ça ?

Sun devint pâle.

-Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal je...

-Votre précieux père s'est enfui comme un lâche, l'interrompit Loki, mais Snow et Rain n'ont pas eu la même chance.

-J'en n'ai rien à faire de ces deux incapables, déclara Sun haineux.

Les ombres avaient toutes pratiquement disparu. Sun jeta un dernier regard rempli de haine à Loki avant de disparaître.

-Un lâche comme son chef, fit la voix de Coulson dans le casque de Tony.

Ion Man frôla une seconde fois la crise cardiaque.

-Coulson ? S'écria-t-il éberlué.

-En effet Stark, répondit l'ancien agent, c'est bien moi. Je suis dans l'avion.

-Mais comment ?

-C'est une longue histoire, fit Coulson, mais je suis content de vous revoir Stark.

-Loki ! hurla Thor. Tu es vivant !

Le dieu de la foudre vola jusqu'à son frère. Loki l'évita, visiblement il n'avait pas envie de câlin.

-Je vais bien Thor, fit ce dernier agacé, j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs grâce au monstre vert et à Hela.

-Que vient faire Hela ici ? Demanda Thor surpris.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Loki, en tout cas elle est de nôtre côté.

-Désolé de déranger cette petite réunion de famille, intervint Stark, mais on peut savoir ce que fait Loki ici !

Loki sembla très las.

-Stark comment dire je...en réalité je suis...non plutôt, bafouilla le dieu déchu, j'étais déjà..non...euh...

-Mais si tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs, le coupa Thor, tu n'es plus forcé d'être sous l'apparence de Melia.

Il eut un silence. Loki voulu tuer son frère. Iron Man n'encaissa pas le choc. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

-Ah au fait on a deux prisonniers, intervint Coulson, Rain et Snow.

-QUOI ?! hurla Tony Stark.

-Je ne pensais pas que leur capture vous ferez un effet pareil, fit Phil.

-MELIA EST LOKI ! Cria le milliardaire hystérique.

-Ah vous criez pour ça, dit Coulson, c'est vrai ça doit être perturbant. Surtout pour vous. En même temps c'est vous le premier qui l'avait embrassé.

* * *

Sun remarqua qu'il saignait au front. Peu importe, il devait le retrouver. Pietro silencieux se tenait près de lui. Maudits Avengers ! Maudit Loki ! Mausit Hulk ! Pourtant tout se passait si bien avant qu'ils interviennent. Que s'était-il passé à la base du Groenland pour que ces deux-là s'enfuissent ? Pourquoi Père ne les avait-il pas empêché ? Sun avait l'impression que plus le temps passé plus Nott s'affaiblissait.

Il atteint la base de secours. Père était bien là avec sa Blanche-Neige blonde. Sun avait toujours connu cette femme morte, pourtant il la détestait. Elle lui volait Nott.

Ce dernier parut soulagé de voir Sun.

-Sun j'ai eu peur pour toi, dit Nott, ils ont Rain et Snow. Pietro est là aussi, tiens.

-Je sais Père, répondit Sun, j'ai réussi à leur échapper mais l'anéantissement des Avengers par les ombre Stark s a échoué.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Nott, quelqu'un de très puissant est intervenu pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle a permis à Hulk et Loki de s'enfuir. Tony Stark et Loki sont indemnes ?

Sun hocha la tête.

-Bien, fit Nott, Loki refuse de nous aider. Nous allons devoir passer au plan B.

Sun frissonna d'excitation. Il adorait ce plan.

-Quand commençons nous Père ?

-Dès maintenant, répondit-il, nous allons détruire la Terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous laissent utiliser le cube jumeau.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 terminé ! J'ai enfin réussi à mettre de la baston. Mais au final je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite de ces scènes de combat. C'est assez compliqué de mettre en action plus de huit personnages en même temps. Bon j'espère que le rendu n'est pas trop mal..._

_Pour le chapitre 9, il devrait être publié comme d'habitude en fin de semaine prochaine. Cependant un léger retard est possible du à la reprise de mes activités professionnelles (genre)._

_Nott n'existe pas dans l'univers de Marvel. Il sort tout droit de mon imagination. Ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de méchant auquel vous vous attendiez mais pour que les chose soient claires ce n'est pas le fils de Loki d'une autre incarnation où je ne sais quoi._

_Pas beaucoup de Tony/Loki dans ce chapitre, je sais. Mais c'est à partir d'ici que se déclenche la deuxième partie de leur relation. Le « après » Melia._

_Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime !_


	9. Chapter 9: Le voile de la mariée

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 9 : Le voile de la mariée

La première fois que Sigyn avait rencontré Loki, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Thor et Loki avaient été envoyé chez les parents de Théoric pour passer des vacances loin des tumultes de la capitale. Sigyn avait trouvé Loki pâle et chétif. L'inverse exacte de son frère Thor. Ce qui l'avait intriguée c'était le côté cérébrale de Loki. Les mâles d'Asgard n'étaient pas connu pour être de grands penseurs. Entourées de féroces guerriers Loki faisait déplacé dans ce monde.

Au début c'était Théoric qui était devenu ami avec Thor. Mais le petit garçon blond tenait absolument à associer son frère Loki à tous ses jeux. Théoric et Loki se détestaient cordialement, ils acceptaient de jouer ensemble qu'à cause de Thor. Bien entendu le blondinet ne se rendait compte de rien.

Sigyn était orpheline, ses parents des fiers guerriers d'Asgard avaient péri dans la guerre contre les géants des glaces. C'était un cousin de sa mère, le père de Théoric qui l'avait adopté. Celui-ci avait dans l'idée de voir Théoric épouser Sigyn pour unir les deux maisons.

Sigyn aimait beaucoup Théoric même si elle le trouvait un peu trop bagarreur. L'idée de l'épouser ne la déranger pas plus que ça. Tant qu'elle pouvait ses machines, elle serait heureuse.

C'est Loki qui fit le premier pas vers elle. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait avec un tige métallique dans un arbre. En réalité Sigyn avait voulu fabriquer une antenne pour capter la foudre, mais elle s'était retrouvée incapable de descendre de l'arbre toute seule. Elle pensait que Loki se moquerait d'elle. Mais au contraire il se montra très intéressé par le dispositif, il voulait savoir à quoi ça servait. Sigyn toujours coincée dans son arbre lui avait parlé de sa fabuleuse invention censée capter l'électricité pendant des heures. Finalement c'était Balder qui passait par là qui avait sauvé Sigyn de l'arbre. Les deux enfants s'étaient fait grondés, mais lorsque Théoric et Thor revinrent couverts de boue la fureur des adultes se reporta sur eux.

Depuis Loki et elle passaient énormément de temps ensemble. En effet la magie de Loki se révélait très utile pour certaines inventions de Sigyn. Au départ Théoric et Thor n'avaient pas vu cette nouvelle amitié d'un bon œil. Théoric parce qu'il considérait que Sigyn était sa propriété. Et Thor pareil, sauf que c'était son petit frère chéri qu'il adorait. Ses petits garçons bien possessifs calmèrent leurs ardeurs lorsque Loki et Sigyn leur fabriquèrent de nouveaux jouets comme de fausses épées incassables qui ressemblaient à des vraies.

Les années passèrent, Sigyn grandit et devint une femme. Sa passion des invention ne l'avait pas quittée. Les visites de Loki et Thor s'étaient faites plus rares. Le temps des jeux d'enfant était terminé. Thor et Théoric se battaient déjà sur des champs de bataille. Et Loki...elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Son mariage avec Théoric approchait à grand pas. Sigyn n'en pensait pas grand chose. De toute façon que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'était ni une guerrière ni riche. Elle était une inventrice. Mais ses inventions étaient invendables. Se marier avec Théoric lui permettrait de s'assurer un revenu. Mieux valait que cela soit avec lui qu'un triste inconnu. Certes elle aimait Théoric mais comme un frère.

Sigyn avait toujours vécu à la campagne. Elle n'avait que de vague souvenir de la métropole. Pour son mariage, les parents de Théoric souhaitaient qu'Odin en personne les marie. Toute la famille avait fait le déplacement, ils logeait non loin du grand palais d'Odin. Théoric s'était empressé de rejoindre Thor et ses compagnons. Ils devaient aller se battre quelque part. Sigyn ne savait pas où et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait royalement. Au moins elle était libre pour explorer la ville et chercher pleins de nouveaux matériaux pour ses inventions.

Un après-midi Sigyn et sa futur belle-mère devaient rendre visite à Frigga. Elle avait pas mal trainé dans un bazar, résultat elle était en retard. Elle avait réussi à rentrer dans le palais sans trop de difficulté.

Et elle avait bousculé Loki. Sans faire exprès bien entendu. Ce que Loki n'avait pas compris apparemment. Il l'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri. Ce dernier transportait des livres très vieux et très précieux selon lui. Sigyn ne le reconnu pas dans un premier temps et lui répondit d'aller se faire voir. Il avait beau être beau c'était un goujat !

C'est finalement Balder qui passait – encore – pas là qui les interrompit dans leur dispute.

-Ça lui faisait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble, dit-il, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Loki observa un peu plus attentivement Sigyn.

-Sigyn ? Fit-il incrédule.

-Oui c'est moi, répondit Sigyn hostile, et vous êtes ?

-Mais tu ressembles à une femme ! Continua Loki.

-Je devrais être vexée là non ? Fit Sigyn à Balder.

-C'est moi Loki ! Tu as tellement changé je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

Sigyn fut extrêmement surprise. Attendez...ce beau jeune homme c'était Loki ? Où était passé le gamin tout chétif à l'air maladif ?

-Toi tu n'as pas changé, mentit-elle, bon je suis pressée, je suis attendue.

-Tu continues de fabriquer tes invention ? Demanda Loki curieux.

Sigyn l'aurait bien envoyé bouler mais quand on lui parlait d'invention elle devenait un véritable moulin à parole. Les pauvre Loki et Balder durent supporter plus d'une demi-heure de parlotte sur des tournevis et des câbles électriques. Balder assassinait Loki littéralement du regard. Balder profita que Sygin reprenne sa respiration pour fuir.

-Euh j'ai quelques chose de très important à faire, dit-il, je suis désolé.

Loki regarda son demi-frère fuir avec désespoir. Et Sigyn continua de parler. Loki ne du son salut qu'à Frigga et la mère de Théoric qui cherchaient justement Sigyn.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, dit-elle, j'adore parler de mes inventions.

-Je vois ça, répondit Loki moqueur.

-Peu de gens s'intéressent aux machines, continua-t-elle, mais toi tu m'as toujours écouté. C'est pour ça que je t'adorais enfant.

-Parce que tu ne m'aime plus maintenant ? Demande Loki goguenard.

Le prince d'Asgard s'attendait à tout sauf cette réaction. Sigyn devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Loki fut un peu décontenancé. Il avait déjà vu des femmes réagir comme ça, mais c'était pour Thor!Sérieusement pourquoi Sigyn rougissait-elle ? Puis n'était-elle pas là pour son mariage avec Théoric ?

-Si tu ne te comportes plus en mufle, répondit-elle, je pourrai faire en sorte de t'aimer.

Elle fit une sourire éclatant. Loki sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Oh non...tout mais pas ça !

* * *

-Et donc voilà, acheva l'agent Coulson.

Les Avengers accompagnés de Fury avait écouté sans l'interrompre le récit de Phil Coulson. Sauf Capitaine America qui avait demandé de répéter la partie Melia est Loki.

-Donc Loki est de nôtre côté ? Demanda Natasha toujours sceptique.

-Alors on ne peut pas l'arrêter ? Ni le tuer ? Demanda Clint l'air hostile.

-Vous ne devriez pas plutôt vous soucier de Nott que de moi ? Fit remarquer Loki narquois.

-Le frère de Thor a raison, intervint Capitaine America, nous tenons Snow et Rain. Ils vont nous permettre de parvenir à Nott et Sun.

Loki ne tenta même pas de le contredire sur le « frère de Thor », pas qu'il avait pardonné à Thor mais il sentait le regard intense de Stark sur lui. Loki n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Etait-il furieux ? Surpris ?

-Nous connaissons l'identité de notre ennemi, dit la Veuve Noire, sur ses intentions. Mêmes si ses origines restent un mystère.

-Je pense qu'il vient du futur, lâcha Bruce, d'après ses dires quelque chose de terrible va arriver dans plusieurs années sur Terre. Comment peut-il être au courant à part en venant lui-même de cette époque ?

-Mais pourquoi spécialement cette époque ? Demanda Fury.

-Un petit événement peut provoquer de fil en aiguille un événement important, expliqua Tony, c'est l'effet papillon.

La voix du milliardaire semblait rauque, triste. Loki sentit son cœur se serrer. Il leva les yeux vers Tony Stark. Celui-ci l'observait le visage dur. Loki détourna le visage. Ce regard...Sigyn le regardait exactement de la même façon lorsqu'il s'était mal comporté. Sigyn...que se serait-il passé si elle ne s'était pas suicidée ? Il n'aurait probablement pas essayé d'envahir la Terre. En fait il ne serait même pas au courant qu'il était un géant des glaces, un monstre...Il n'aurait jamais essayé d'interrompre le couronnement de Thor. En fait si Sigyn était vivante, il serait probablement encore à Asgard à se plaindre de son frère, Thor serait roi, Odin pioncerait et les Avengers n'existeraient pas.

Stark avait raison. Un événement pouvait changer le cours du temps.

-Ça expliquerait la Natasha blonde, continua Bruce, ce serait une descendante de l'actuelle Veuve Noire.

-Je n'ai pas d'enfant, répondit sèchement cette dernière, et je ne compte pas en avoir. Puis cette femme est blonde, je suis rousse.

-Le futur père sera peut-être blond, suggéra Banner.

Tous les visages se tournèrent instantanément vers Clint ou plutôt sa chevelure dorée.

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Natasha. C'est surement une ruse de l'ennemi !

-Je ne pense pas...commença Bruce.

-Si s'en est une ! Le coupa l'espionne russe.

-Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup de blond ici, intervint Tony Stark, Clint, Thor et Steve, la trinité des blonds.

Fury s'étouffa avec son café. La Trinité des blonds foudroyèrent en même temps du regard me milliardaire. Loki esquissa un sourire, Tony plaisantait, il ne devait pas aller si mal.

-Je dois protester Tony Stark, intervint Thor, les blonds sont minoritaires, ce sont les bruns qui sont majoritaires ici.

-Je suis la seule rousse, est-ce que je me plains moi ? Fit Natasha.

-Moi je suis châtain, fit remarquer Banner.

-Désolé de vous contredire Banner, lui répondit Clint, mais vous êtes brun.

-Non châtain.

-Brun.

-Châtain.

-Comment ai-je pu perdre face à eux ? Se demanda Loki à voix haute.

Steve et Wanda blasés observaient la scène.

-Parfois je me le demande aussi, fit Fury au bord du désespoir.

Loki leva de nouveau les yeux vers Stark. Celui-ci l'observait. Loki ne détourna pas les yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

C'est finalement Fury qui mit fin à leur joute et au conflit sur les cheveux.

-MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE SE TAIT ! Hurla le directeur du SHIELD. PERSONNE NE PARLE SANS MON AUTOISATION !

-Mais...commença Tony.

-STARK SILENCE ! L'interrompit Fury. On lève la main !

Clint leva la main.

-Oui agent Barton ? Demanda Fury.

-Euh non rien je voulais voir si vous étiez sérieux, répondit Clint.

Fury le foudroya du regard.

-Nott a besoin de Loki pour ses plans, expliqua le directeur, nous allons donc protéger le frère de Thor.

-Loki peut rester ? Fit Thor les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-On ne peut pas le renvoyer sur Asgard ? Demanda Clint exaspéré.

-ON LEVE LA MAIN ! Cria Fury. Et non on ne peut pas renvoyer Loki sur Asgard, il est banni !

-Mais pourquoi chez nous ? Fit Clint agacé.

-LA MAIN !

Thor leva la main.

-Mon frère doit trouver sa rédemption.

Loki et Tony ricanèrent en même temps. Ils se turent en même temps quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient rie en même temps. Le milliardaire se mit à fixer le plafond pour ne surtout pas regarder Loki.

-Je m'occupe d'interroger Snow et Rain, dit Natasha avec un sourie sadique.

-LA MAIN !

-Capitaine America et moi nous rendrons dans leur base du Groenland, fit Clint, avec chance il restera quelques indices.

-LA MAIN !

Steve Rogers toujours discipliné leva la main.

-Je pense que le professeur Banner, Loki et Wanda doivent travailler ensemble, dit-il.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Wanda.

-Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec cette mortelle, déclara Loki.

-LA MAIN !

Capitaine America leva la main de nouveau.

-Wanda et Loki sont nos seuls magiciens, expliqua-t-il, avec le professeur Banner ils pourraient étudier les pouvoirs de Snow et Rain pour mieux comprendre Nott.

-Moi je veux bien, dit Banner, si Wanda et Loki acceptent.

Les deux magiciens acceptèrent du bout des lèvres.

-LA MAIN !

-Et moi je fais quoi ? Un tennis ? Demanda Tony Stark.

-LA MAIN !

Coulson leva la main.

-On a toujours ce problème avec le directeur du Daily Bugle, dit-il, il continue à détruire les Avengers dans ses articles. De plus depuis les derniers évènements, l'opinion publique semble le suivre de plus en plus.

-Vous parlez de Jameson ? Demanda Tony Stark. Je le connais bien, Iron Man est l'un des seuls super-héros à trouver grâce à ses yeux.

-Eh bien ce sera votre travail, déclara Fury, vous allez essayé de calmer les ardeurs de Jameson. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas relevé le fait que vous n'ayez pas levé la main.

-Je doute que Jameson m'écoute, continua Tony, il a beau aimer Iron Man il a les Avengers dans le collimateur, il en a presque oublier sa tête de turque favorite, le gamin avec la combinaison moulante rouge et bleue.

Fury termina la réunion. Steve et Clint se préparaient pour le Groenland. Natasha s'occupait des prisonniers. Bruce, Loki eT Wanda partaient vers les laboratoires. Coulson devait remplir des tas de papiers administratifs pour expliquer sa résurrection. Thor devait – encore- rendre visite à Jane Foster, des truc importants à lui dire parait-il. Et Tony Stark devait se rendre au Daily Bugle. Fury décida de son côté de prendre un café.

Loki avant de quitter la pièce jeta un coup d'oeil à Stark. Il aurait aimé lui parler. Mais il avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur qu'on le rejette que le jour où il était tombé amoureux de Sigyn.

Devait-il faire le premier pas ? Il n'aurait jamais le courage. Vraiment il était un lâche...

* * *

Tony Stark avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Melia était Loki. Loki était Melia. Loki était le frère de Thor. Loki avait essayé d'envahir la Terre. Loki était un méchant. Loki était Melia !

Stark n'aimait pas faire comme les autres. Dans ce genre de situation il y avait deux réactions possibles : le rejet ou l'acceptation.

Dans le cas du rejet, on tombait dans la situation classique « Oh mon Dieu tu m'as trahie ! Je te hais ! » Ridicule. Puis Tony Stark ne ressentait pas vraiment de haine envers Loki. Il n'avait jamais détesté le dieu sauf peut-être lorsqu'il avait tué Coulson. Il aimait Melia autant le dire. Mais aimait-il Loki. Il ne le connaissait pas. Mais si Melia était Loki, comme il connaissait Melia il connaissait alors Loki. Mal de tête !

Dans le cas de l'acceptation, Tony se voyait très mal courir dans un champ de fleur au ralenti vers Loki. Fallait pas pousser non plus. Puis Loki l'avait peut-être utilisé...c'était un peut-être un sale coup. Seulement il se souvenait du regard de Melia avant de l'embrasser. A ce moment Loki était sérieux.

Résultat Iron Man était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Que devait-il dire ? Faire ?

C'est plongé dans ses pensées que le milliardaire arriva aux bureaux du Daily Bugle, le journal New-yorkais le plus lu.

Jameson les cheveux grisonnants rédacteur en chef se trouvait dans son bureau. Lorsque Tony rentra, il hurlait sur une pauvre femme blonde. Un adolescent châtain se trouvait dans un coin, attendant probablement son tour pour l'engueulade. Lorsque Jameson termina sa tirade, la pauvre jeune femme s'enfuit du bureau les larmes aux yeux.

-Monsieur Stark c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, fit Jameson, Iron Man nous manque.

-Iron Man est toujours en service auprès des Avengers, répondit ce dernier.

Jameson fit une moue sceptique. Tony Stark aperçut du coin de l'oeil l'adolescent qui tentait de quitter le bureau discrètement.

-Parker ne pensez pas que j'en ai terminé avec vous ! Hurla Jameson. J'attend toujours ces photos !

-Oui monsieur, répondit l'adolescent humblement.

Il quitta le bureau. Stark fut tenter de le suivre.

-Que me faut le plaisir de votre visite Iron Man ? Demanda Jameson.

-Vous n'aimez pas trop les Avengers, Jameson, dit Tony.

-En effet ils sont un fléau pour la société comme ce Spider-man, répondit-il, regardez dans quel état ils ont mis New-York.

-Ce sont les extra-terrestres qui ont détruit la plupart de la ville, rétorqua Stark, sans les Avengers la Terre aurait été envahie.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répliqua Jameson, mais la presse a toujours raison. D'ailleurs vous pouvez m'expliquer les derniers évènements à la tour Stark ?

Tony Stark se retint d'arracher la moustache grise de Jameson.

-Jameson la situation est déjà assez critique, expliqua le milliardaire, pourquoi l'envenimer encore plus ?

-Parce que je veux vendre mon journal, répondit le rédacteur en chef.

Ok...que répondre à ça ?

-C'est facile pour vous monsieur Stark, continua Jameson, vous pensez pouvoir tout obtenir avec l'argent. Mais le journalisme ne tombera jamais ! Le Daily Bugle restera intègre !

Tony Stark renonça. Il préférait encore accompagner Thor voir Jane Foster.

C'est énervé qu'il quitta l'immeuble du Daily Bugle. En plus il pleuvait des cordes. Heureusement il avait sa voiture personnelle avec chauffeur.

Il aperçut l'adolescent de tout à l'heure en train de se faire tremper. Pauvre type...travailler pour Jameson relevait déjà du miracle. Tony Stark qui se sentait d'humeur charitable s'approcha de lui.

-Si vous voulez je vous raccompagne...

Il fut interrompu par un grondement sourd. Tony regarda ses pieds, le sol était en train de s'affaisser.

Il se sentit tombé, mais le temps qu'il actionne son armure, il allait mourir écrasé ! C'était comme la fois où Loki l'avait balancé dans le vide. Loki...il allait mourir sans avoir pu lui parler.

Subitement quelqu'un le rattrapa. C'était l'adolescent du Daily Bugle. Il se tenait accroché à une poutre avec un seul bras, l'autre étant occupée à porter Tony.

Attendez comment ce gamin possédait-il une force pareille ?

-Euh monsieur Stark, fit-il, je crois que je vais devoir bouger.

Pardon ?

Le jeune homme se jeta dans le vide. Le milliardaire se retint d'hurler de terreur et ferma les yeux. Seulement ils ne s'écrasèrent pas. Tony Stark se sentit poser délicatement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescent semblait s'énerver sur un dispositif accroché à son bras.

-On est vivant ? Fit Tony ahuris.

-Euh oui, répondit le jeune homme hésitant, c'est une miracle n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Stark.

-Euh je vous l'ai dit c'est de la chance.

-C'est quoi sur vos poignet ?

-Rien du tout.

-On dirait un dispositif pour lancer quelque chose, fit Tony intéressé.

L'adolescent était devenue tout pâle. Tony Stark leva les yeux. Ils étaient vraiment tombé de haut. A présent ils se trouvaient dans les égouts. Et son armure n'arrivait toujours pas.

Soudain l'adolescent le poussa violemment.

-Attention ! Cria-t-il.

Une énorme tentacule verte venait de tenter les écraser. Sun apparut l'air mauvais.

-Sun j'aurai du m'en douter, grommela Stark.

-Ravie de vous revoir si vite, dit Sun, Père m'a donné une nouvelle mission faire le plus de destruction possible et tuer aussi bien entendu. Malheureusement il m'interdit de vous tuer ainsi que Loki. Donc je me contenterais de votre ami ici présent.

-Euh je n'ai à voir avec cette histoire moi, fit l'adolescent.

Sun ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Un espèce de poulpe vert géant se jeta sur lui.

-D'où ça sort ce machin ? S'écria Stark.

-Je l'ai emprunté dans un laboratoire russe, déclara Sun, je l'ai appelé Poulpette. Oui c'est une fille.

Alors que Tony s'attendait à voir le jeune homme écrasé par le poulpe, celui-ci l'évita en sautant et s'accrochant sur un mur.

Attendez...en s'accrochant sur un mur ?

Sun, Tony et Poulpette ouvrirent de grands yeux.

L'armure Iron Man choisit cet instant pour arriver. Bon les choses sérieuse pouvaient commencer.

Il utilisa son rayon laser contre la pauvre Poulpette qui explosa. Sun se prit des morceaux de tentacule dans la tronche au plus grand plaisir de Stark.

Iron Man profita de cette diversion pour attraper l'adolescent du Daily Bugle et s'envoler.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à la tour Stark. Fury et Natasha l'attendaient. Ils avaient l'air a cran.

-Toutes les plus grandes villes du monde se font attaquer par des monstres, annonça le directeur du SHIELD, nous devons localiser Nott au plus vite pour mettre fin à tout ceci !

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda la Veuve Noire en jetant un regard méfiant à l'adolescent.

Tony Stark allait répondre mais Fury ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je le connais, dit-il, toujours le don de s'attirer les ennuis Peter Parker, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne faisais que rentrer chez moi quand un poulpe vert m'a attaqué, répondit le dénomme Peter, je n'y suis pour rien.

-Qui est ce gamin ? Demanda Tony Stark ahuri.

-Spider-man, répondit Fury, et il va nous être utile.

-Ah bon ? Firent Peter et Tony en même temps.

-Peter Parker la dernière fois le SHIELD t'a laissé tranquille, continua Fury, mais à une seule condition.

-Que je devienne un agent le jour où l'on aura besoin de moi ? Fit Parker grimaçant.

-Attendez ! Les interrompit Tony. Tu travailles pour Jameson !

-Oui, répondit Peter.

-Et tu es Spider-man.

-Oui.

Tony Stark explosa de rire. Spider-man travaillait pour Jameson, l'homme qui détestait le plus au monde Spider-man !

-Spider-man je veux que vous rejoignez les Avengers, déclara Fury.

-Les Avengers ? Genre les vrais ? Fit Peter incrédule.

-Vous en connaissez des faux ? Demanda le directeur.

-Mais c'est trop cool ! S'exclama Peter. Ça en jette un max !

-Il a quel âge ? Demanda la Veuve Noire sceptique.

-Seize madame ! Répondit Peter. Je suis en seconde.

-Mais c'est un gamin ! S'écria l'espionne russe.

-Un gamin qui a déjà sauvé la ville de New-York trois fois, rétorqua Peter, sans compter le lézard géant.

Spider-man faisait partie des Avengers à présent.

-La Sorcière Rouge puis Spider-Man...marmonna la Veuve Noire, la prochaine fois ce sera Loki ?

-Monsieur le diner est servi, les interrompit JARVIS.

-Euh merci JARVIS, répondit le milliardaire, même si je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit le bon moment.

-Ce soir nous servons salade de poulpe, fit JARVIS.

Peter et Tony explosèrent de rire, les nerfs surement, devant un Fury et une Veuve Noire incrédules.

* * *

Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi son enfant était-il mort ? Il n'était même pas né. Sigyn avait besoin d'être seule. Elle n'acceptait que les visites de Loki et Frigga. Et encore lors de ces visites elle se murait dans le silence. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Elle pensa à Loki. Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle devait se montrer forte. Après tant de bonheur, elle n'était pas prête au malheur. Mais elle devait se battre. Loki l'aimait. Sa famille l'aimait.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le balcon. Asgard était toujours aussi magnifique. Devant tant de splendeur Sigyn sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Un jour Thor et Loki dirigeraient ce monde. Elle se devait d'être au côté de son mari. Elle allait revivre. Elle allait cesser de broyer du noir.

Sigyn s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Un brin de toilette et elle se présenterait au diner de ce soir. Loki serait si heureux. Mais un petit garçon aux cheveux orange se tenait entre elle et la porte. Il avait l'air mignon, pensa-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes plus triste à ce que je vois, dit-il d'une voix étrangement mature pour un enfant, vous êtes forte. Seulement je ne peux pas vous laisser revivre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Fit Sigyn méfiante.

-Moi ? Personne, répondit l'enfant, et certainement pas votre assassin. Parce que personne ne va vous tuer.

Sigyn effrayée recula. Elle sentit la rambarde du balcon s'enfoncer dans son dos. Elle essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais sa magie semblait bloquée.

-On ne va pas vous tuer, continua Sun d'une voix lente, vous allez vous suicider. Votre lettre d'adieu est déjà prête, posée dans la chambre de votre mari. Adieu.

Il poussa brutalement Sigyn dans le vide. La jeune femme ne pu se défendre, une force invisible semblait l'en empêcher.

Elle vit le garçonnet roux devenir de plus en plus petit.

Le choc fut terrifiant. Elle sentit tous ses os se briser. Il y avait du sang par tout. Elle sentait sa bouche se remplir d'un liquide métallique. Des gens criaient autour d'elle.

Parmi tous les visages elle en reconnu un. Bertha, sa meilleure amie. Gémissante elle tendit sa main vers son amie. Pitié que quelqu'un l'aide ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Elle voulait vivre ! Elle voulait vieillir au côté de Loki ! L'embrasser ! Lui dire qu'elle l'aimerait toujours !

Bertha sanglotait.

-Au secours ! Gémit-elle. Que quelqu'un l'aide !

Sigyn devait lui dire, elle ne s'était pas suicidée, on l'avait tuée.

« Loki je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! » voulait-elle hurler. Mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un bruit incohérent.

-...Loki...abandonné..., fut tout ce qu'elle pu prononcer.

Le visage de Bertha devint pure haine. Pourquoi son amie semblait-elle si furieuse ? Se demanda Sigyn.

Le soleil avait pris une couleur rouge sang. Sigyn leva le bras vers le ciel. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme le collier que lui avait offert Loki. Rouge comme la haine.

Sigyn sentit son regard se voiler. Elle allait mourir. Elle qui avait repris goût à la vie, quelle ironie. Elle se sentait si désolée, pour elle-même mais surtout pour Loki. Elle aurait tant aimer le revoir une dernière fois. La mort arriva.

Les yeux de Sigyn se voilèrent. Bertha poussa un cri strident à déchirer le cœur. La main de Sigyn retomba lentement sur le sol.

Lorsque Loki arriva, il trouva Sigyn morte, le sourire aux lèvres, fixant le ciel.

Le soleil était rouge.

* * *

Snow cracha par terre. Peu importe les moyens qu'emploieraient la Veuve Noire, elle ne parlerait pas. Par contre elle ignorait comment réagirait Rain, ce dernier aimait bien changer de camp.

Snow maudit les Avengers et Loki.

Loki elle le haïssait tant. A l'époque où elle n'était que Bertha elle ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup. Il lui volait l'affection de Sigyn. Son amie ne faisait que parler d'invention et de Loki. Leur couple semblait si parfait à l'époque...mais le suicide Sigyn avait dévoilé l'effroyable vérité. Loki avait abandonné Sigyn ? N'était-ce pas les derniers mots de Sigyn ?

« Loki...abandonné... »

Ce monstre avait tué sa femme ! En plus il était un géant des glaces ! Sigyn ne serait jamais tomber amoureuse de lui si elle avait su à l'époque.

Personne ne peut aimer un monstre.

Snow en était persuadée. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était juré de faire souffrir Loki autant que Sigyn avait souffert. Père refusait de le tuer ? Tant pis elle le torturait chaque fois à la limite de la vie. Ainsi elle pourrait recommencer autant qu'elle voudrait.

Mais d'abord elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 terminé ! Cette semaine a été très chargée, résultat ce chapitre a été écrit en entier ce week-end. La qualité s'en fait d'ailleurs un peu ressentir, je pense. Ce chapitre dévoile un peu plus sur le passé de Sigyn et Loki. Puis y a Spider-man ! Depuis le temps que je voulais le mettre. Je l'avais sacrifié au profit de Wanda et son frère. Ça fait beaucoup d'Avengers du coup. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirait jamais avec la réunion, j'avais dix persos (Steve, Bruce, Tony, Fury, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Coulson, Loki, Wanda) à gérer en même temps. Mais j'ai réussi ! Pauvre Thor il a pas beaucoup parlé là-dedans. X)_

_Le chapitre 10 arrivera le week end prochain comme d'habitude ! _

_Actuellement je lis un livre avec des zombies, puis j'avais lu deux trois comics de Zombie de Marvel et le hasard a voulu que j'aille voir le dernier Résident Evil au cinéma. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. J'ai rêvai de zombie. Le mélange de mon livre se passant à l'époque victorienne, de Zombie marvel avec des super-héros zombie et le WTF de Resident Evil ont eu raison de ma santé mentale. Je me suis fait poursuivre par des zombies toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur des gentils zombies en pleine guerre de sécession aux USA. Heureusement Capitaine America nous a tous sauvé. Et j'ai pu retourner à la fac, mon prof de droit constitutionnel c'était Loki. WTF ?! Imaginez ma déception quand le lendemain j'ai vraiment eu cette matière avec une vieille prof...bouhou :'(_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me réchauffe le cœur quand j'entend mon ipod fait bip quand je reçois un mail. :')_


	10. Chapter 10: Les cloches

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 10 : Les cloches

-Ici c'est notre salle d'entrainement, présenta Capitaine America, tu peux venir t'exercer quand tu le souhaites.

-Ça déchire grave! S'exclama Peter ravie.

Steve fronça les sourcils perplexe, déchirer? Pourquoi grave? Les jeunes de cette époque s'exprimaient vraiment de façon étrange.

-Certes, dit-il incertain, les vestiaires sont pas là. Tu trouveras les sanitaires dans le fond. Par contre ne te trompes surtout pas de vestiaire, la Veuve Noire et la Sorcière Rouge sont redoutables.

-Pourquoi vous avez déjà essayé de les mater ? Demanda Peter souriant.

Capitaine America devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Moi...mais non ! Voyons ! Fit le soldat indigné.

-Vous parlez de quoi? demanda Wanda surgissant de nul-part.

-Des filles dans le vestiaire, répondit Peter naturellement.

Wanda regarda les deux hommes avec compassion.

-Non..ce...n'est...pas...pas ce que vous croyez, bafouilla Steve, je lui faisais visiter les locaux.

-Mais oui je n'en doute pas, fit Wanda amusée par le trouble du soldat, même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui faire visiter le vestiaire des femmes.

-Capitaine America est un héros, intervint Spider-man, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme.

-Les hommes ne pensent vraiment qu'avec leur entrejambe, soupira la brune, c'est sans espoir.

-Et encore vous ne voyez que la partie visible du iceberg, continua Peter.

-Euh on peut parler d'autre chose ? Demanda Steve tout gêné.

Peter aperçut alors le mur d'escalade, ses yeux s'agrandirent de bonheur. Il se jeta dessus. Il grimpa avec une incroyable agilité.

-Formidable, commenta Capitaine America, ce garçon se déplace comme...

Le soldat chercha ses mots.

-Une araignée, l'aida Wanda souriante.

Steve lui sourie à son tour. La Sorcière Rouge lui rappelait Peggy. Elles avaient le même genre de caractère. Mais Wanda n'était pas Peggy.

Peggy n'était plu.

Après l'invasion de Loki, le soldat avait fait des recherches du Peggy Carter.

Son premier amour.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait fait carrière dans l'armée puis avait aidé Howard Stark et le père de Fury à fonder le SHIELD. Après cinquante-ans de bons et loyaux services, Peggy Carter avait pris une retraite méritée dans la banlieue new-yorkaise. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée. Une rumeur disait qu'elle se rendait chaque vendredi soir dans un bar dansant, certain disait qu'elle attendait l'amour de sa vie.

Steve s'était rendu à son rendez-vous. Avec soixante-dix ans de retard.

Peggy était là.

Ils avaient dansé toute la nuit. Deux jour plus tard Peggy s'éteignait paisiblement.

Steve savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Ce monde était désormais le sien. Il devait faire avec. Puis bon tout n'était pas si noir. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Il avait encore la possibilité d'aider.

-Vous êtes bien songeur Capitaine America, dit Wanda le tirant de ses pensées.

Peter sauta du mur d'escalade et retomba parfaitement sur ses pieds. Le petit est doué, pensa Steve. Il sera un bon Avengers. Spider-Man se prit d'affection pour le les altères. Alors que Steve et Wanda observaient Peter en train de jouer avec les altères, une idée traversa l'esprit du soldat. La Sorcière Rouge n'était-elle pas une ancienne criminelle au côté de son frère Vif-Argent? Loki n'avait-il pas dit avoir vu un homme ressemblant à Vif-Argent accompagné Sun ?

-Vous avez un frère je crois ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-En effet, répondit la brune, un frère jumeau pour préciser. Le célèbre Vif-Argent capable de se déplacer et se mouvoir à une vitesse démesurée, il peut provoquer des tornades par de simples déplacements.

-C'est un criminel, lâcha Steve malgré lui.

Parole qu'il regretta tout de suite. Wanda eut un sourire désabusé.

-Officiellement oui, répondit-elle, mais ne l'étais-je pas moi-même il y a quelques semaine ?

-Pourquoi avoir changé de camp ?

-Parce que j'ai compris que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, dit-elle, nous faisions plus de mal que de bien. Les idéaux de mon géniteur avait beau être noble, ses méthodes n'en restaient pas moi mauvaises. Quand je l'ai compris je suis partie. Ça n'a pas été facile, Magnéto nous avait recueilli après la mort de nos parents adoptifs, nous n'avions jamais vécu sans lui. Mais Pietro et moi avons fait le choix de partir. Nous avons seulement choisi des chemins différents, mais je peux vous assurer une chose, jamais mon frère se mettrait contre moi. Il ne peut pas être du côté de Nott et Sun.

Capitaine America pensif ne répondit rien. Il espérait que Wanda ne se trompait pas.

-Le plus ironique c'est qu'à l'époque où nous étions sous les ordres de Magnéto, continua la Sorcière Rouge, nous ignorions qu'il était notre père biologique. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'après par hasard. A présent j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a abandonné notre mère. Mais il ne sera jamais mon père. J'ai eu des parents...mais ils sont morts...

Sa voix mourut.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Steve d'une voix douce.

-Nos parents adoptifs étaient tziganes, raconta-t-elle, ils travaillent dans un cirque, nous voyagions à travers toute l'Europe. C'est ma mère Marya qui m'apprit la magie. Ce fut nos années les plus heureuses. Seulement un jour un démon a attaqué le campement.

Wanda frissonna. Sa voix était tendue.

-Il a tué notre père, continua-t-elle, et alors j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. J'ai provoqué un terrible incendie. Ma mère est morte. Je l'ai tué.

Steve resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ?

De son côté Peter s'éclatait toujours avec les altères. Même si le soldat soupçonnait l'homme araignée d'avoir très bien entendu avec son ouïe super développée la conversation.

-De toute façon mon passé n'est un secret pour personne, lâcha la Sorcière rouge.

-Nous avons tous un passé, répondit Steve, nous avons tous commis des erreurs un jour. Mais l'essentiel c'est de continuer d'avancer.

Wanda sourit. Peter avait cessé de jouer avec l'équipement sportif.

-Wahou ! Vous parlez comme oncle Ben, s'exclama Peter admiratif.

La lumière se mit à clignoter. Puis ce fut le noir total.

-Euh monsieur Stark n'a pas payé sa facture d'électricité ? Demanda l'adolescent.

* * *

Snow avait attendu toute la nuit. Mais personne n'était venu. Ni le jour suivant. La Veuve Noire ne lui avait-elle pas promis les pires tortures ? Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Etait-ce une sorte de torture psychologique ?

La cellule où elle se trouvait n'était pas ordinaire. Ses murs blancs cachait un dispositif capable de bloquer tous ses pouvoirs. Enfin les pouvoirs psychiques ou la magie, pas le pouvoir de Maitre. Là d'où venait Nott la magie et la technologie ne faisaient qu'un, ils formaient un pouvoir unique. Et aucune technologie actuelle de ce monde pouvait stopper cette puissance.

Snow sourie satisfaite. Elle avait concentré assez de pouvoir. Juste avant l'évasion d'Hulk elle avait emprunté les pouvoirs d'Electro. Elle manipulait à présent l'électricité et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. Ce pouvoir n'était pas aussi puissant que celui de Von Fatalis, mais il ferait l'affaire.

Elle se concentra. Elle sentait le réseau électrique à travers la tour Stark. Elle canalisa son pouvoir et lâcha tout. La surcharge d'électricité fit exploser les compteurs du bâtiment. Snow vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrirent toute seule.

Ces humains étaient si dépendants de l'électricité...

Snow sortit victorieuse.

Tiens il n'y avait personne ? Même pas un petit comité d'adieu ? Elle se sentit vexée. Bon elle devait trouver Rain puis ils s'enfuiront en détruisant tout. Snow sentit alors une présence qui se dirigeait vers la Tour Stark.

Sun.

Il venait.

La jeune femme partit à la recherche de Rain. Elle le retrouva dans une cellule en train de manger un esquimau à la vanille.

Attendez...pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de glace elle ?

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Demanda Rain l'air toujours aussi blasé.

-Si tu veux je te laisse dans ta prison, rétorqua Snow exaspérée.

-Non je pense que je vais t'accompagner, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Snow ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien son Rain là !

-Bon on détruit tout ? Demanda-elle gaiement.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de rejoindre Père, conseilla Rain, il ne faut pas faire de mal à Tony Stark et Loki.

-Pourquoi ces deux-là ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Les deux vilains se retournèrent en même temps. Natasha Roumanoff, la Veuve Noire se tenait devant eux. Une arme dans chaque main, elle semblait extrêmement dangereuse.

-Je vous ai attendu dans ma cellule, fit Snow souriante, vous n'êtes jamais venu.

-J'avais mieux à faire, répondit l'espionne, comme offrir des esquimau à votre petit ami.

Snow jeta un regard bizarre à Rain. Qu'est-ce que cet abrutis avait bien pu révéler contre cette stupide friandise de mortel ?

Rain ne semblait pas dérangeait pour le moins du monde. Il affichait toujours sa tête de blasé habituelle.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, réplique Snow, vous avez osé m'emprisonner je vais vous tuer...

Elle s'interrompit. Une idée venait de germer dans son cerveau de psychopathe. Elle sourie sadiquement.

Avant que Natasha puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, un morceau de plafond lui tomba sur la tête. Snow s'approcha d'elle et commença à la hisser sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda Rain qui pour une fois avait l'air étonné.

-Je fais une prisonnière, répondit-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

* * *

Loki se trouvait face à Tony Stark.

Bon pas de panique...AU SECOURS ! Cria intérieurement le dieu.

Tony imperturbable se préparait un verre de whisky. Cette scène rappelait à Loki leur confrontation quelques mois plus tôt lors de sa tentative d'invasion. Il espérait que cette fois personne ne finirait défenestré. Loki se sentit nostalgique. C'était le bon vieux temps où l'on savait qui était les gentils et les méchants.

-Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, lâcha Stark.

Euh...oui ? Loki était littéralement sur le cul. Il devait répondre quoi à ÇA ?

De son côté Tony ne se sentait pas mieux. Non mais quel abrutis pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Loki avait le don de lui embrouiller le cerveau et la langue...non la langue dans le sens de parler...enfin vous comprenez ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ?

-Oui je me les suis coupé peu avant mon procès, répondit Loki qui ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre d'autre, ce qui fut totalement inutile étant donné que mon pèr...Odin m'a transformé en femme juste après.

-L'ironie du sort.

-A qui le dis-tu.

Silence.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Melia...commença Tony.

-Melia c'est moi, l'interrompit Loki, n'imagine pas que j'étais une autre personne, je suis restée moi-même tout le temps. Sauf peut-être avec Wanda, le Loki normale l'aurait transformé en crapaud.

Tony Stark ne pu retenir un sourire.

-Enfin je dis ça mais j'étais quand même une autre personne, continua Loki, tu pensais avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-A vrai dire un moment j'ai cru que Melia était ta sœur, lâcha le milliardaire, puis ses yeux me rappelaient les tiens inconsciemment.

-Vraiment ? Fit Loki étonné.

Tony acquiesça et bu une gorgée de son verre.

-Alors tu avais déjà remarqué mes magnifiques yeux pendant ma tentative d'invasion, fit Loki taquin, Stark je ne savais pas que l'ennemi t'attirait autant.

Le milliardaire se sentit rougir. Quoi ? Lui rougir ! Il essaya de se ressaisir. Sans succès.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a essayé de m'asservir avec ton sceptre, rétorqua Tony, tu me voulais comme esclave. Tu ne pouvais résister à mon charme !

-Oui mais je n'ai pas réussi, répondit Loki feignant le regret.

-Oui tu es tombé sur mon coeur, fit Tony amusé, avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas et que tu en a jamais vu de pareil.

-En effet je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua Loki, mais j'en avais déjà vu un semblable construit par Sigyn.

Sigyn...la femme de Loki. Celle qui s'était suicidée. Tony aurai bien voulu réconforter le dieu. Mais il ne pensait pas que Loki apprécierait. Il n'était pas vraiment tactile.

Soudain une vague de souvenirs le submergea. Mais ce n'était pas les siens. Ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Sigyn.

Le soleil était rouge. Sun était là. Il poussa Sigyn. La jeune femme tomba. Bertha sanglotait. La mort vint chercher la jeune femme. Le soleil était rouge.

Oh mon dieu ! Sigyn ne s'était pas suicidée ! On l'avait tué !

Tony reprit sa respiration. Il ignorait d'où venait ces souvenirs. Maintenant il s'en rappelait. Petit il rêvait de Sun le poussant dans le vide. Sigyn devait essayé de lui transmettre un message, où qu'elle soit elle voulait que Loki et Snow sachent la vérité.

Loki inquiet observait Iron Man. Il était devenue d'un coup tout pâle.

-Loki, commença Tony d'une voix rauque, je dois te parler de...

La lumière s'éteint subitement.

-JARVIS ? Firent Loki et Tony en cœur.

Pas de réponse. Ok là c'était très inquiétant.

La baie vitrée explosa. Tony Stark appela son armure. Sun et un homme au cheveux blancs apparurent. Loki prépara sa magie. Il protégerait Stark quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ravis de vous revoir tous les deux, fit Sun, mais non je déconne. Si vous saviez à quel point je vous hais.

-Ah bon ? Fit Tony sarcastique. Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil. Pourquoi une telle animosité ?

-Père vous apprécie et je n'aime pas ça.

Ok génial ils avaient affaire à un gamin jaloux.

L'armure d'Iron Man arriva. Il était prêt au combat.

-Mais je ne peux toujours pas vous tuer, continua Sun avec regret, je suis ici pour libérer mes deux incapables de collègues et pour me débarrasser de Spider-man. Père n'apprécie pas de le voir à vos côtés.

-Et c'est qui lui ? Demanda Tony Stark pointant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

-C'est Pietro ou Vif-Argent si vous préférez, répondit Sun comme si c'était évident, vous connaissez sa sœur jumelle je crois, la Sorcière Rouge.

L'homme en question évita le regard de Loki et Tony.

-Bien maintenant je vais vous blesser gravement mais pas au point de vous tuer, expliqua Sun, comme ça Père ne pourra pas me punir.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué Sigyn ? Lâcha Tony abruptement.

Sun ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Loki semblait s'être transformé en statut.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Sun se reprenant, je ne connais pas cette personne.

-Vous l'avez poussé du balcon, insista le milliardaire, elle venait de sortir de sa dépression et vous l'avez tué. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Loki en état de choc.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé je ne mens pas, fit Tony, Bertha était présente lors de la mort de Sigyn. Puis le soleil était rouge...

Iron Man se tut. Une aura noire entourait Loki. Et il semblait pas content, mais vraiment pas du tout. Même Sun semblait mal à l'aise devant la puissance que dégageait la fureur de Loki.

-Vous l'avez tué! Hurla Loki fou de rage. Je vais vous massacrer !

-Loki calme-toi, tenta Tony mais sans succès.

-J'ai cru que j'étais un monstre ! Rugit Loki. Mais c'était vous le monstre !

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Père, lâcha Sun dédaigneusement.

-NOTT ! Gronda Loki. JE VAIS LE TUER !

Soudain quelque chose sembla attirer l'attention de Sun.

-Tiens on dirait que Snow et Rain ont réussi à s'enfuir, dit-il, d'où la coupure de courant. Bon je vais vous laissez. Spider-Man mourra un autre jour.

-Non reviens ! Hurla Loki en libérant sa magie.

Mais Pietro réussit à contrer l'attaque par son incroyable rapidité. Iron Man se jeta sur Sun, mais il fut plus rapide. Les deux vilains disparurent comme par magie. Ils s'étaient téléportés. Tony jura. Il se tourna vers Loki. L'aura noire avait disparu. Il semblait exténué. Et étrangement apaisé.

-Elle ne s'est pas suicidée, murmura-t-il, elle ne m'a pas abandonné.

Son visage se fit dur.

-Je ferais payer à Nott, dit-il, je le jure.

Tony Stark de son côté ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lamenter sur sa baie vitrée et son installation électrique. Pourquoi toujours SA tour ? La Maison Blanche c'était cool aussi !

Il remarqua alors un truc bizarre par terre. On aurait dit une tablette numérique. Mais il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir une comme ça. Les siennes étaient beaucoup plus performantes. Il la ramassa. Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. C'était les plans et la localisation du repaire de Nott. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?

Capitaine America, Wanda et Peter choisirent cet instant pour débarquer.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? S'écria Steve voyant le désordre.

-Sun et Vif-Argent nous ont attaqué, répondit Tony.

Wanda tressaillit en entendant le nom de son frère.

-Snow et Rain se sont enfuis, dit Steve.

-On sait, répondit Stark laconique.

-Ils ont enlevé la Veuve Noire, continua le soldat.

-QUOI ? S'écria Tony horrifié.

Pourquoi enlever Natasha ? C'était n'importe quoi ! La seule chose qui consolait Tony c'est que la rouquine donnerait du fil à retorde à ses geôliers.

-Oeil de Faucon est en train de péter un câble, intervint Peter, il veut tuer le super méchant...Nott je crois.

-Au moins on est deux, lâcha Loki sombrement.

Bruce Banner entra à son tour. Il regarda surpris l'état de la pièce.

-Eh ben dit donc, fit-il, moi qui croyez avoir affaire juste à une panne électrique.

Tony Stark s'approcha et tendit au scientifique la tablette numérique.

-Mais ce sont les coordonnées des QG de Nott, s'écria Banner surpris, où avez-vous eu ça ?

-J'ai trouvé ça par terre, répondit Tony.

-Non sans blague, dit Bruce qui ne croyait pas le milliardaire, où l'avez-vous réellement trouvé ?

-Par terre ici je le jure ! S'exclama Tony offusqué.

Clint la mine sombre entra dans la pièce. Personne n'osa lui parler. Il semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un...ce qui était surement le cas. Personne ne voulait être la place de Nott.

-On dirait qu'il y a un message, fit Banner, mais c'est dans une langue que je ne comprend pas.

Wanda s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil.

-C'est du tzigane, dit-elle souriante, c'est un message de Pietro ! Il veut nous aider ! Il est de nôtre côté ! Il s'est infiltré chez l'ennemi !

-C'est peut-être un piège, suggéra Steve désolé de casser la bonne humeur de la brune.

-On a les plan pour trouver Nott, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Barton.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les buter ?

-Je suis d'accord avec le mortel, déclara Loki, allons les massacrer.

Loki et Clint qui s'entendaient, ça c'était vraiment bizarre. Décidément le monde ne tournait pas rond ces temps-ci.

* * *

Natasha ouvrit les yeux douloureusement. A peine éveillée elle mit tous ses sens en alerte. Elle se leva. L'espionne se retrouva face à un homme brun vairons. D'après les description de Banner il ne pouvait s'agir que de Nott. L'homme la dévisageait étrangement.

-Vous lui ressemblait vraiment, dit-il gravement.

Sa voix fit frissonner Natasha. Cet homme était extrêmement dangereux, tous ses sens lui criaient de s'enfuir en courant.

Nott s'écarta dévoilant un cercueil de verre dans lequel reposait...eh bien la Veuve Noire...enfin son sosie. C'était tellement troublant, cette femme blonde lui ressemblait tant.

-Elle s'appelle Alice, fit Nott d'une voix étrangement douce, elle est ma raison de vivre.

Bon Loki avait raison sur ce point là. Nott était un psychopathe amoureux. Certainement le pire type de super méchants.

-Pourquoi elle me ressemble ? Demanda l'espionne d'une voix dure.

-Parce que c'est votre descendante, répondit simplement l'homme, la génétique est tellement mystérieuse.

Alors Nott venait vraiment du futur. Natasha ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus, que Nott vienne du futur ou qu'elle eut des enfants ?

-C'est...ma...fille, s'étrangla la rouquine.

-Non ce n'est pas votre fille, répondit Nott, c'est votre arrière-petite fille.

Natasha accusa le coup. Elle avait une descendance. Mais avec qui ? Le visage de Clint lui traversa l'esprit. Non ! L'amour c'était pour les enfants ! Elle revoyait l'agent Hill lui demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Barton. Natasha avait farouchement nié. Elle ne s'était aperçut que trop tard de la présence de Clint. Il semblait si triste à ce moment là...

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à cette époque ? Demanda l'espionne chassant l'archer de son cerveau.

-Parce que c'est à cette époque que va se produire l'élément déclencheur de l'horreur, expliqua Nott, un événement qui n'aura de répercussion que dans cent ans. J'ai utilisé la magie pour voyager dans le temps, le sort que j'ai utilisé est trop instable, je n'ai que quatre sauts dans le temps. J'en ai utilisé deux. Je garde le dernier pour retourner à mon époque. Donc je suis en quelque sorte bloqué ici.

-Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?

-Parce que vous me faites penser à elle, dit-il en regardant affectueusement Alice, puis j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez le don de faire parler les gens.

-Vous êtes un magicien, dit-elle.

-Entre autre, répondit Nott, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il eut un silence. Natasha réfléchissait, que devait-elle faire ? Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait et bizarrement elle ne se sentait pas prisonnière. Elle pouvait peut-être jouer de sa ressemblance avec cette Alice pour que Nott ait confiance en elle.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Demanda l'espionne russe.

-C'était une idée de Snow, dit-il, je crois qu'elle cherche à m'impressionner par tous les moyens.

Il fit un sourire méprisant.

-Pourquoi Snow vous obéit ? Qui sont Rain et Sun ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Des êtres qui ont renoncé à leur ancienne vie pour me suivre, répondit Nott, souvent ils étaient au bords du gouffre, ils 'avaient plus aucun espoir dans leur ancienne vie. Vous le savez déjà, Snow s'appelait Bertha et vivait à Asgard. Rain est un extra-terrestre dont la planète a été détruite. Sun lui était un être humain comme vous, je l'ai sauvé d'un camp de concentration. Vous voyez je suis quelqu'un de bien.

L'espionne rousse ne préféra même pas répondre. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici.

-Ne pensez pas un seul instant pouvoir vous échapper d'ici, fit Nott comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, mais rassurez-vous vous n'êtes pas ma prisonnière mais mon invité.

-Mes amis viendront me chercher, répondit-elle.

-Nous verrons bien, dit Nott avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Thor de retour de son énième rendez-vous avec Jane avait appris l'évasion de Snow et Rain. Il s'était précipité de voir Loki. Heureusement son petit frère n'avait rien. Au contraire il semblait plus serein.

-Loki mon frère tu sembles sur le chemin de la rédemption, dit-il fier.

Loki lui jeta un regard sceptique. Thor reconnaissait bien son frère là.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, répliqua le dieu de la malice, et je ne suis pas sur le chemin de la rédemption.

Thor avait appris la vérité sur la mort de Sigyn par Tony Stark. C'était un poids en moins sur les épaules de son frère. La mort de Sigyn avait été le déclenchement de tout. Ce jour-là Loki s'était tordu. Il avait changé mais de la mauvaise façon. La découverte de sa véritable nature n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais aujourd'hui tout semblait s'arranger. Son frère guérissait. Puis il y avait cette relation avec Tony Stark. Loki pouvait trouver l'amour auprès de ce mortel. Thor y croyait ! Il était prêt à jouer les entremetteurs s'il fallait.

-Loki tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Tony Stark, dit le blond avec un sourire angélique, vous semblez être assez proche.

Tony qui buvait un verre d'alcool s'étrangla. Loki se retint de frapper son frère. Bruce Banner lui souriait bizarrement.

-C'est vrai Tony que tu avais l'air d'apprécier Melia, dit le scientifique souriant, or Melia est Loki.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Capitaine America, nous étions en compétition pour le cœur de Melia. C'est assez étrange quand on y pense...

-Nous n'étions pas en compétition ! S'exclama le milliardaire scandalisé. Tu t'étais mis tout seul en compétition ! Puis ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait des déclarations d'amour mièvres à Loki !

-Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, répondit Steve, puis c'est le passé.

-Euh attendez, intervint Peter Parker, comment ça vous étiez à fond sur Loki ? Et c'est qui Melia ?

Banner lui résuma rapidement la situation.

-Wahou ! Fit Spider-Man. Les histoires d'amour chez les Avengers c'est encore mieux que dans _Amour, Gloire et Beauté _! Donc Loki et Tony sont ensembles ?

Tony s'étrangla de nouveau avec son whisky. A croire que les gens faisaient exprès de dire des conneries quand il buvait. Loki foudroya du regard l'adolescent.

-Il manquerait plus que ça, marmonna Wanda qui lisait un bouquin, puis quoi encore ? Steve et Coulson ? Thor et Banner ?

Les Avengers furent assaillis d'images mentales fortes étranges, voir traumatisantes.

-Hahaha on voit que vous ne surfez jamais sur internet, dit Banner riant, si vous saviez le nombre de fanfic avec des couples bizarres sur Avengers.

-C'est quoi un fanfic ? Demanda Thor.

-On peut surfez sur internet avec une planche ? Demanda Steve ahuris.

-Comment ça des couples bizarres ? Fit Tony inquiet.

Clint entra. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sombre. L'enlèvement de Natasha le faisait extrêmement souffrir.

-Le SHIELD a pu analyser les informations données par Pietro ? Demanda Tony.

-D'après le directeur il n'y a rien à craindre, répondit l'archer, ce ne semble pas être un piège. D'après les satellites du SHIELD nous avons repéré une base sur une île dans le triangle des Bermudes.

-Le triangle des Bermudes génial, fit le milliardaire ravi, j'adore cet endroit.

-Nous partons demain à la première heure, déclara Barton, Loki vient aussi.

-Avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier, j'ai des comptes à régler avec Sun et Nott.

Les Avengers étaient prêts. Nott n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

_Chapitre 10 terminé ! DIX ! Déjà ! ^^Merci à tous de me lire ! Le chapitre 11 arrivera comme d'habitude en fin de semaine prochaine. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, la fin s'approche à grand pas. Mais rassurez-vous Nott et moi avons encore quelques tours dans notre sac pour embêter nos héros favoris. Puis bon Loki et Tony vont devoir sérieusement ouvrir les yeux._

_Par contre j'aimerai éclairez un point sur cette histoire. Cette fic est classé en K+ et non M. Je n'avais prévu de lemon, ou seulement un léger et hétéro. Mais plusieurs lecteurs m'ont montré leur désir d'en lire un dans cette fic. Bon autant vous l'avouer les lemons ce n'est pas mon fort. Si j'en écris un ce sera un léger. (là je viens de perdre la moitié de mes lecteurs qui voulaient un lemon ^^)_

_Mais je veux prendre en compte votre avis ! J'ai découvert pas hasard comment faire un sondage sur ce site. Donc je vais en faire un sur cette question de lemon. Pour y accéder, rendez-vous sur mon profil, normalement il y a un lien en haut du cadre. _

_Merci à tous ! Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Pour vous remercier, un petit show de Loki._

_Loki : Hein mais j'ai pas signé pour ça moi !_

_Moi : Chut ! Tais-toi où tu seras privé de Tony !_

_Loki : Maudite mortelle !_

_Moi : Merci à tous ! Je vous adore !_

_Loki : Ouai ouai c'est ça._


	11. Chapter 11: Le rêve de la mariée

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 11 :

Quelqu'un eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière du soleil réveilla brutalement Loki. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui osait le troubler dans son sommeil.

Une petite fille brune aux yeux verts le fixait visiblement l'air impatiente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Valia ? Gronda Loki.

-C'est mon premier jours d'école aujourd'hui, répondit elle sur un ton de défi, au fait papa est réveillé lui au moins.

-Petite impertinente, fit le dieu amusé, qui t'as donc élevé aussi mal ?

La petite fille malicieuse tira la langue et s'enfuie de la chambre.

Bon, il devait se lever. Ô monde cruel. Loki s'étira et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son lit bien-aimé. Il descendit à la cuisine. Des tas de machines aux ordres de JARVIS préparaient le petit-déjeuner. Valia consciencieuse préparait son cartable. De son côté Nari la tête dans son bol de céréales terminait sa nuit.

-Tony, Nari dort son bol ! S'exclama Loki.

-Ah bon ? Répondit le milliardaire étonné qui tartinait avec amour du Nutella sur une biscotte. C'est une vraie marmotte, il arrive à dormir n'importe où ce petit.

-Tu es sur que ce sont des biscottes au Nutella ? Demanda Loki. On dirait plutôt du Nutella à la biscotte.

Tony prit un air faussement outré.

Nari émergea de son bol. Il avait pleins de céréales collées sur le visage. Loki poussa un soupir et commença à débarbouiller le petit garçon brun.

-Tu es ridicule Nari, déclara Valia.

-Et toi tu es une fille, répliqua Nari en baillant.

-Etre une fille ce n'est pas une insulte crétin, répondit-elle, en plus il est prouvé que les femmes sont matures plus tôt que les hommes.

-C'est vrai que tu parles comme une vieille, dit Nari, puis comme dirait Père ce sont les gens les plus immatures qui sont intéressants.

-Tu as dit ça Loki ? Demanda Tony Amusé.

Loki haussa les épaules. C'est vrai, il avait un point faible pour les idiots. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Tony.

-N'empêche que tu es un crétin ! Lâcha Valia.

-Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre et t'arracher tes entrailles et ensuite je...

-On se calme les enfants ! Les coupa Tony. Valia tu ne traites pas ton frère de crétin. Nari toi tu devrais arrêter de lire des livres sur la mythologie nordique.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des noms mythologiques que nous aurons le même comportement que nos homonymes, déclara Valia sûre d'elle.

-Tu es vraiment trop mature Valia, soupira le milliardaire.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! S'écria Nari. Qu'est-ce que je disais !

JARVIS coupa cette charmante réunion de famille.

-Monsieur il est bientôt l'heure d'amener les enfants à l'école.

Tony remercia l'intelligence artificielle.

-Nari est toujours en pyjama alors que c'est l'heure ! Hurla Valia en s'enfuyant de la pièce.

Son frère furieux se mit à sa poursuite. Loki et Tony se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Ils sont épuisants, soupira Loki, il tienne ça de leur père.

-Lequel ? Demanda malicieusement Tony.

Le milliardaire s'approcha de Loki et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Non mais berk c'est vraiment dégoutant, fit Valia qui passait devant la porte, faites ça dans un lit !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Valia est vraiment précoce, dit Tony, enfin bon elle a de quoi tenir avec mes gènes géniaux.

-La modestie devait pas être comprise dedans, marmonna Loki.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ! S'exclama Tony offusqué.

-Arrêtez de vous disputez c'est d'un puéril, intervint Nari habillé prêt à partir, en plus on va être en retard.

Loki attrapa son manteau. Tony le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Nari et Valia firent la grimace. Ce que les adultes pouvaient être dégoutant à s'embrasser tout le temps. Loki se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ressentit une étrange impression de vide. Quelque chose n'aillait pas.

-Surtout ne faites pas de bêtises ! Prévint Tony aux enfants.

L'attention de Loki se reporta sur sa famille. Tony embrassa une dernière fois les deux enfants. Loki ouvrit la porte. Nari et Valia se précipitèrent dehors.

Banner dans son jardin en face taillait sa haie. Il fit un signe de main à Loki qui lui répondit. Les deux enfants se mirent à faire la course. Au bout de la rue il croisa Wanda qui promenait son chihuahua. Un peu plus loin Capitaine America faisait son jogging.

Tout était parfait. Même un peu trop.

Un gamin roux sauta d'un arbre. Armé d'un pistolet en jouet il tira sur Nari. Ce dernier sortit à son tour un pistolet en plastique de son sac.

-Nari on avait dit pas de jouet à l'école ! Le gronda Loki.

-Mais Robin n'arrête pas de me tirer dessus ! Protesta Nari. Il faut bien que je me défende non ?

-Il y a d'autres solutions à la violence, répondit Loki.

-On est pas violent, répondit le petit garçon, on joue nuance.

Loki soupira de nouveau. Ses enfants étaient vraiment trop intelligents pour leur âge.

Nari se mit courir après Robin. Loki aperçut au loin Clint lancé un regard désabusé. Natasha et lui en voyaient aussi de toutes les couleurs avec Robin leur fils.

Une fois les enfants déposés à l'école, Loki rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin il croisa Thor qui revenait de la salle de musculation. Loki du s'enfuir, Thor voulait lui faire un câlin. Or ce dernier sentait très mauvais à cause de la transpiration.

A la maison tout était calme. Tony était parti travailler à la tour Stark. Le répondeur était déjà rempli de message de Pepper et de Thor, les deux harceleurs professionnels de la famille Stark-Odinson. Loki regarda son agenda, il avait un rendez-vous important avec Wanda et Bruce cet après-midi.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Loki ne regarda même pas dans le judas. Ce qu'il regretta quand il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait une femme ensanglantée. C'était Sigyn.

-Loki tu dois te réveiller, cria-t-elle, Loki n'oublie pas la vérité !

Que faisait Sigyn ici ? Mais surtout que faisait-il LUI ici ? D'où sortait cette vie parfaite ?

Sigyn s'écroula sur le perron. Loki appela à l'aide. Mais Banner qui taillait toujours sa haie, se contenta de lui faire un petit coucou en souriant.

Un hurlement retentit au bout de la rue. Loki vit l'adolescent qui se prénommait Peter Parker courir dans la rue. Il semblait complètement paniqué. Peter s'arrêta devant Banner, mais le scientifique imperturbable continuait de tailler son buisson en forme de cœur. Spider-man se tourna alors vers la maison de Loki. Il vit alors Loki et Sigyn. Il se précipita vers eux.

-Je suis en train de perdre la boule ! S'exclama ce dernier. C'est qui elle ?

-Ma femme qui est censée être morte, répondit Loki, savez-vous ce qui se passe ?

-Elle à l'air morte là non ? Elle va pas devenir un zombie hein ? Fit Peter inquiet.

Loki haussa les sourcils. Zombie ? Qu'est-ce qu'un zombie ?

-Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, continua l'adolescent, j'étais chez moi, tout allait bien, ma tante me préparait mon petit-déjeuner et puis le zombie d'oncle Ben est apparu !

-Un zombie c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Loki perplexe.

-Un mort-vivant qui veut manger de la chair humaine ! Cria Peter totalement paniqué. Mon oncle Ben qui est mort l'année dernière est apparut dans mon salon. Il n'arrêtez pas de grogner qu'il allait me manger si je ne me réveillais pas ! Je me suis alors souvenu qu'on était censé allé chez Nott et non faire un remake de _Desesperate Housewives_ !

C'est vrai, les Avengers et Loki étaient censé se rendre au repère de Nott. Mais pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi ce Ben et Sigyn leur disaient de se réveiller ? Etait-ce un rêve ?

Soudain Peter hurla comme une fille en pointant du doigt quelques chose. Loki se retourna. Il se retint de crier comme l'adolescent même s'il en avait très envie. Une horde de zombie leur fonçaient dessus, dedans il y avait Thor, Steve ou encore Tony qui semblaient prêt à les déchiqueter à coup de dent.

-AU SECOURS ! Hurla Peter comme un dingue. J'ai la phobie des zombies !

Un zombie Fury se jeta sur Banner toujours avec sa haie. Loki grimaça. C'était vraiment dégoutant tout ça.

Les zombies se tournèrent vers Loki et Peter. Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement. Le jotun jeta un coup d'oeil à Sigyn, elle gisait par terre toujours inconsciente. Elle lui avait dit se se souvenir de la réalité...mais quelle réalité ? Les zombies face à lui semblaient très réels, même un peu trop.

Il se souvint. Nott souriant. Les Avengers étaient dans la salle de contrôle. Nott avait claqué des doigts, sont œil violet était devenu complètement noir. Puis c'était le néant. Loki s'était retrouvé dans ce monde parfait avec une famille. Mais cette famille n'était qu'un mensonge. Loki se sentit triste, il regrettait tant que Nari et Valia n'existent pas réellement. Tony et lui semblaient si heureux...

Un zombie Thor allait se jeter sur Peter au bord de la syncope mais il disparut en poussière. Le monde autour d'eux commença à se dématérialiser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Gémit le jeune homme.

-Nott a dû nous enfermer dans une sorte de rêve, répondit Loki, nous avons du briser le sortilège d'une façon ou une autre.

Il caressa la joue de Sigyn. Elle l'avait encore sauvé. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Son regard gris croisa les yeux verts de Loki. Elle sourie et disparu. Le monde autour d'eux disparaissait en des milliers de petits lambeaux argenté. Loki aurait pu trouver le spectacle magnifique.

-Tu as réussi à lever le sort Père, dit Nari, impressionnant.

Loki se retourna. Nari et Valia se tenaient derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air hostile.

-Nous n'existons pas vraiment, déclara Valia, nous ne sommes qu'un rêve créé par Nott.

Loki se sentait si triste. Il aurait tant aimé avoir deux enfants comme eux. Avoir une famille...avec Tony.

-Mais bon Nott ne nous a pas créé non plus du néant, ajouta Valia, il vient du futur. Il a utilisé des éléments de vos vies futurs pour construire ce rêve.

-Donc peut-être que tu nous reverras bientôt, dit Nari souriant malicieusement, et cette fois on sera réels !

Loki ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il se trouvait allongé dans un tube verre. Il était revenu dans le monde réel. Nari et Valia étaient donc bien un rêve. Mais il ne tenait qu'à Loki de les rendre réel et de se créer un avenir.

Spider-man un peu plus loin s'était aussi réveillé. Il brisa le tube de verre. Il se précipita vers Loki et l'aida à sortir. Dans la pièce les autres Avengers dormaient paisiblement.

-Ouf heureusement les zombies n'étaient pas réels ! Déclara Peter soulagé. On réveille les autres ?

Loki hésita. Pas qu'il ne voulait laisser dormir les Avengers. Mais ils ignoraient ce qui se passeraient si on les forçaient à quitter leur sommeil. Peter et lui avaient pu briser le sort car ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas la réalité.

-Je vais essayer de briser le sort, dit Loki, mais je ne peux pas garantir le résultat.

-Ok faites ce que vous voulez, répondit Peter, tant que vous ne faites pas apparaître de zombie tout me va.

Ce type avait visiblement un problème avec les morts-vivants. Mais bon sans cette phobie peut-être qu'ils seraient encore coincé dans ce rêve.

Loki concentra sa magie. Il commença sur Wanda, en tant que magicienne elle pourrait sentir sa magie et sortir du rêve. Loki fut surpris de constater que la magie de Nott était très proche de la sienne mais aussi de celle de la Sorcière Rouge. C'était une sorte de mixte entre la magie midgardienne et asgardienne. Il sentit la conscience de Wanda. Elle luttait contre le sortilège. Loki l'aida à sortir du rêve. La Sorcière Rouge ouvrit les yeux et se leva subitement. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est d'être enfermé dans un tube de verre, elle se frappa violemment la tête contre la paroi. Loki ricana. Wanda le foudroya du regard. Elle fit exploser son tube. Loki soupira.

Bonjour la discrétion...si Nott et compagnie ne les avaient pas entendu c'est qu'ils étaient sourds. Comme pour confirmer les pensées de Loki, une alarme retentit.

-Oups, lâcha Peter, on va avoir des problèmes. Il faut vite réveiller les autres !

Non sans blague.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, répliqua Loki, j'ai réussi avec Wanda car c'est une magicienne et qu'elle a un minimum d'intelligence. J'ignore si le cerveau primitif de Thor ferait la même chose surtout s'il est dans un rêve lubrique avec sa mortelle.

-On a pas le temps de discuter ! Intervint Wanda. On doit partir d'ici à part si un miracle nous tombe du ciel !

Et le miracle tomba du ciel enfin plutôt du plafond. Une femme venait de s'écraser sur Wanda. Loki ne la connaissait mais il l'aimait déjà pour voir écrasé la Sorcière Rouge.

La jeune femme qui portait une combinaison noire se releva et se confondit en excuses.

-Je suis désolée grand-mère je n'ai pas bien contrôlé mon atterrissage ! Dit l'inconnue.

-Grand-mère ?! Fit Wanda outrée. Je ne suis pas vieille !

Loki détailla la jeune femme. De longs cheveux noirs bouclés, une silhouette élancée et une paire de yeux violets améthyste. La même couleur que l'oeil de Nott !

-Vous venez du futur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Loki.

La jeune femme se tourna souriante vers lui.

-Exacte grand-père, répondit-elle, je suis venue chercher Nott.

Grand-père ? Quoi ? Elle ne venait pas d'appeler Wanda grand-mère ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que lui et la Sorcière Rouge avaient...HORREUR !

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

-Incroyable, dit-elle, tu as la même réaction que tu m'avais dit...enfin le toi du futur...bref je me comprend.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Wanda.

-Je m'appelle Cora, répondit-elle, je suis votre petite-fille à tous les deux. Loki est mon grand-père du côté maternel et Wanda du côté paternel. Donc rassurez-vous vous n'avez pas copulé ensemble.

-Et vous nous révélez tout comme ça ? Fit Peter interloqué.

-De toute façon je vais vous effacer la mémoire, déclara Cora, je n'ai pas envie de créer d'interférence avec le futur.

-Vous avez dit être venu chercher Nott, dit Loki.

-C'est trop bizarre que tu me tutoies grand-père, fit la jeune femme, enfin bref je suis ici pour Nott. Je vais ramener mon cher cousin par la peau du cou dans le présent, enfin le futur pour vous. Cet abrutis veut changer le cours du temps. Il a complètement les plombs depuis la mort d'Alice.

Cora fit un petit sourire triste.

-Dans le futur une terrible menace aurait ravagé la Terre, intervint Wanda, vous ne voulez pas l'empêcher comme Nott ?

-Non grand-mère, répondit Cora, ce qui est fait est fait même si techniquement ça n'a pas encore eu lieu. Certes il y a eu d'énormes pertes. Mais les Neo Avengers s'en sont occupés. A mon époque le monde est en train de se reconstruire paisiblement, de ce chaos sont nés de nouvelles vies, de quel droit Nott change-t-il le cours du temps ?

Wanda tiqua, visiblement elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle grand-mère.

-Hum je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais on ferait mieux de filer d'ici, non ? Intervint Peter.

-C'est vrai nous devons allaient botter les fesses de Nott, fit Cora joyeusement, mais avant je vais réveiller les autres.

-Vous pensez y parvenir ? Demanda Loki inquiet.

-Bien entendu, répliqua Cora, Nott et moi sommes de la même famille, notre magie est similaire.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de vert. Les Avengers se réveillèrent simultanément. Ils se cognèrent tous la tête contre la paroi de leur tube de verre. Loki et Cora ricanèrent en même temps.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Fit Thor perdu. Où est Jane ?

Wanda lui résuma la situation.

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda Tony en jetant un regard méfiant à Cora.

Cette fille lui rappelait étrangement sa mère Maria.

-Papi tu es jeune ! S'exclama Cora.

Papi ? Tony avait dû rater un épisode. De son coté Wanda et Loki se demandèrent combien de grands-parents avaient cette jeune fille du futur. Loki repensa à Nari et Valia. Son regard croisa celui du milliardaire. Ce dernier détourna les yeux. Se souvenait-il du rêve ?

Cora se présenta.

-Incroyable, fit Capitaine America, merci de nous avoir aidé mademoiselle.

-Mais de rien Pépé, répondit Cora.

Tony explosa de rire. Capitaine Remercia fronça les sourcils. Pépé ? Loki et Wanda trouvaient que Cora avait un petit peu trop de grand-pères. On ne pouvait pas avoir trois grands-pères, n'est pas ?! A mois que...Loki revit Nari et Valia lui sourirent ? Wanda se mit à fixer Steve l'air choquée. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Mais où est Jane ? Répéta Thor toujours largué.

-Thor c'était un rêve, soupira Loki, un sort de Nott.

Le dieu de la foudre parut très déçu .

-Je crois que je vais me mettre au jardinage, déclara Banner, ça rend Hulk très calme. Ce rêve a été très instructif, je sais comment tailler une haie maintenant.

-Arrêtons de papoter, intervint Clint, nous devons allé sauvé Natasha et buter Nott.

-Personne ne butera Nott, riposta Cora, je ramène mon cousin à notre époque.

-Alors empêchez-le de revenir à notre époque, dit Bruce, il a déjà fait assez de dégâts.

-Il a tué Sigyn ! Cria Loki hors de lui. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Il doit payer.

Clint hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-Non tu ne tueras pas Nott grand-père, répondit Cora calmement, de un parce que c'est ton petit-fils et de deux tu as bien tué des tas de personnes dans ta tentative d'invasion de la Terre donc tu n'as rien à dire.

Loki resta sans voix.

-Vous êtes la petite-fille de Loki ? Fit Thor surpris.

Cora acquiesça. Thor afficha un sourire stupide.

-Loki tu te rends compte ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est magnifique !

-De quoi ? Fit Loki perplexe.

-Tu as trouvé l'amour ! Ta rédemption !

Cora, Loki et Tony ricanèrent simultanément. On voyait qu'ils étaient de la même famille ces trois là.

-Je vais peut-être me répéter, fit Clint, mais il faut partir d'ici !

* * *

Natasha regarda sa robe blanche avec dégout. Nott lui avait ordonné de la porter. Et dans son jeu de manipulation l'espionne rousse avait du accepter. La rouquine s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Elle avait entendu Snow et Rain parlaient d'eux. Ils auraient tenté de prendre la base de Nott, mais celui-ci les avait arrêté avant.

Natasha jeta un coup d'oeil à Alice. Sa descendante...Natasha pensa à Clint. Il lui manquait. Maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur. Et ça dés le premier jour, depuis ce jour maudit et de sang à Rio.

Nott surgit dans la pièce. Il semblait paniqué. Ça sentait mauvais pour lui mais bon pour l'espionne russe. Il se précipita vers Alice.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Natasha.

Nott lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Les Avengers se sont libérés, grogna-t-il, à cause de cette bécasse !

Bécasse ? C'était un oiseau ça non ? Qui qu'elle soit, l'espionne remercia silencieusement cette bécasse. Natasha sourit. Clint et ses amis allaient bien. Bientôt ils arrêteraient Nott et tout serait terminé.

-Je dois protéger Alice, marmonna Nott, je dois changer le futur. Alice ne doit pas mourir !

Nott était en état de faiblesse. Natasha décida de saisir sa chance.

-Comment est-elle morte ? Demanda l'espionne.

Le regard de Nott devint vitreux.

-Elle faisait parti des Neo Avengers, dit-il tel un automate, Alice n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier sauf son entrainement du SHIELD. Elle était une redoutable archère. Elle était en train de se battre avec son amie Cassie Lang. C'est en sauvant la vie de Cassie qu'elle s'est faite tuer.

-Je suis désolée, dit Natasha, Alice est une héroïne elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son amie. C'est elle qui a choisit de sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Vous devriez la laisser reposer en paix...

-JAMAIS ! Hurla Nott.

Il saisit Natasha par le cou en l'étranglant. L'espionne malgré sa force ne réussit pas à se libérer.

-Pourquoi est-elle la seule des Neo Avengers à être morte ? Pourquoi !? Continua-t-il de hurler. A mon époque la Terre n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine ! J'ai vu la mort, les démons s'abattre sur Terre ! J'ai perdu tout ce que j'aimais et vous me dites de renoncer !

Natasha commençait à manquer d'air. Son visage virait au bleu.

Une flèche s'enfonça dans la main de Nott. Celui-ci lâcha l'espionne et poussa un cri de douleur. Natasha s'effondra par terre. Elle se mit à tousser violemment. C'était Oeil de Faucon ben entendu qui avait tiré. Les Avengers était là. Une inconnue les accompagnait.

-Je ne renoncerai pas, dit Nott haineux, tu entends Cora ? JAMAIS !

Cora regarda son cousin tristement.

-Nott tu dois arrêter, dit-elle, retournons à notre époque.

Sun, Rain et Snow apparurent auprès de leur chef.

-Jamais jamais, répéta Nott, je changerai le cours du temps !

-Je n'utiliserai pas le cube jumeau, intervint Loki, jamais comme vous dites.

-Bien dit mon frère ! S'exclama Thor en levant son marteau.

Nott jeta un regard de pure haine à Loki.

-Tu es toujours le même grand-père, fit Loki, toujours aussi égoïste.

-Loki n'est pas égoïste ! L'interrompit Tony.

Les Avengers regardèrent le milliardaire bizarrement. Nott afficha un sourire désabusé.

-Toi aussi Papi tu ne changes pas, lâcha-t-il, toujours à protéger Loki envers et contre tout. Vous êtes tous les mêmes !

Son regard vert-violet dériva sur la Sorcière Rouge. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. Il claqua des doigts. Ce fut le signal.

Sun, Rain et Snow se jetèrent sur les Avengers. Capitaine America, Hulk et Spider-man s'occupèrent de Rain. Pendant ce temps Cora et Thor se battaient contre Snow toujours aussi psychopathe. Clint et Loki d'un commun accord se jetèrent sur Sun. Ce fut un véritable chaos. Iron Man un peu en retrait surveillait Nott. Ce dernier regardait de manière trop insistante la Sorcière Rouge.

Les soupçons du milliardaire furent confirmés. Nott disparut pour réapparaître derrière la Sorcière Rouge. Wanda n'eut pas le temps de réagit. Nott se téléporta avec elle. Iron Man impuissant ne pu rien faire. Les autres continuaient à se battre. Il devait les prévenir. Mais comment ?

* * *

Wanda se débattit mais rien à faire. Nott était trop fort. Ils s'étaient téléportés dans une pièce. D'après l'architecture, ils étaient toujours dans la base. La Sorcière Rouge sentait paralysée par la magie. Elle ne pouvait pas se libérer, la magie de Nott était trop forte.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi, répondit Nott, et j'aurai dû y penser beaucoup plus tôt.

Wanda interloquée ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il pouvait parler dans un premier temps. Après un temps de réflexion un doute s'insinua en elle. La terreur la saisie. Non ! Il n'oserait pas !

-J'ai laissé Alice là-bas, murmura-t-il tristement, mais bientôt nous serons de nouveau réuni.

Il se tourna vers Wanda. Il posa sa main droite sur le front de la brune.

-Je ne contrôle pas mon don de mutante, le prévint la Sorcière Rouge terrorisée, ne faites pas ça !

-Votre don est semblable au pouvoir du cube jumeau, dit-il, mais il ne se déclenche que lorsque vous êtes dans des situations de stresse et de douleur intense. Je vais donc vous faire voir vos pires cauchemars. Maintenant il est temps de dormir.

Wanda poussa un hurlement. Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Tony cru entendre au loin un cri. Les Avengers et la bande à Sun continuaient à se battre. Les capteurs d'Iron Man sentirent une présence derrière lui. Prêt à se battre il se retourna. Il s'agissait de Vif-Argent, Pietro Maximoff le frère jumeau de Wanda. Ami ou ennemi ? D'après Wanda c'était lui qui avait laissé les plans du repère de Nott.

-Où est ma sœur ? Demanda Vif-Argent inquiet.

-Nott vient de l'enlever, répondit Tony Stark, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Le visage de Pietro devint livide.

-Non, murmura-t-il, je pensais qu'il ignorait tout du don de Wanda.

-Le don de Wanda ? Demanda sans comprendre Tony.

-Wanda peut changer le cours du temps, répondit l'homme aux cheveux blanc, mais elle ne le contrôle pas du tout.

Ah là ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

Tony se tourna vers les Avengers. Loki s'acharnait sur Sun, mais aucun des deux menaient le combat. Des ombres surgissaient de partout comme la dernière fois à la tour Stark. Le milliardaire n'aimait pas du tout ces ombres, il préférait encore Poulpette.

Tony du s'avouer qu'il s'inquiéter pour Loki. Ce rêve créait par Nott l'avait perturbé. Il sentait encore le corps de Loki endormi contre lui. Il entendait les rires de Valia et Nari. Ses lèvres sur celle de Loki. Ce bonheur si parfait. Est-ce qu'un jour ce rêve pourrait devenir réalité ? Il sourie en pensant à Banner en train de tailler sa haie, un chapeau de paille sur la tête.

Mais le temps n'était pas au rêve. Il devait arrêter Nott et sauver Wanda.

-STOP TOUT LE MONDE ! Hurla Iron Man avec son mégaphone intégré dans son armure. NOTT VA UTILISER WANDA POUR REALISER SON PLAN !

L'annonce fit son petit effet. Tout le monde s'arrêta. Sun, Snow et Rain tentèrent une fuite.

-Sun tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! Hurla Loki. Tu as tué Sigyn !

Snow se paralysa. Elle regarda choquée Sun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Loki ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-C'est Sun qui a poussé Sigyn du balcon, répondit Loki haineux, il obéissait aux ordres de Sigyn. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire.

Snow parut perdue. Elle se tourna vers Sun.

-C'est la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle.

-En effet, répondit Sun naturellement, Sigyn devait mourir sinon Tony Stark n'existerait pas.

-Hein ? Firent Tony, Loki et Snow en même temps.

-C'est quoi le rapport entre moi et la femme de Loki ? Demanda Tony curieux. Bon c'est vrai que depuis petit je fais des rêves bizarres qui se sont aggravés depuis le retour de Loki. Mais j'ai aucun lien avec cette femme !

-Moi je sais pourquoi, intervint Cora, mais je ne le dirais pas.

Loki et Tony foudroyèrent du regard leur petite-fille.

-Tu as tué Sigyn, murmura Snow, à cause de Nott.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Snow saute sur Sun pour le tuer. Mais elle éclata en sanglot et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Les Avengers interloqués ne surent pas comment réagir. Rain se mit à tapoter l'épaule de Snow pour la consoler. Sun regarda la jeune fille avec un air dégouté.

Snow le visage rougit se tourna vers Loki.

-Je ne peux pas me battre contre Nott car il m'a sauvé la vie, dit-elle, et Sun est trop puissant même pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour venger la mémoire de Sigyn.

-Que vas-tu faire Bertha ? Demanda Thor.

-Je n'appartiens plus d'Asgard Thor, répondit Snow, et je doute être la bienvenue ici.

-Loki a bien trouvé sa rédemption, ajouta Thor, il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi.

Snow leva les yeux au ciels. Décidément le fils d'Odin ne changerait jamais.

-Je me retire de ce combat, dit-elle.

-Je t'accompagne, fit Rain sur un ton blasé, je serais toujours avec toi.

Snow lui sourie tendrement.

-Quoi ?! Rugit Sun. Sales traitres ! Pietro puis maintenant vous ! Père vous tueras tous !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux disparut.

-Loki je compte sur toi, répéta Snow, et je ne suis pas désolé du tout de ce que je vous ai fait subir. Un jour peut-être je viendrais m'amuser de nouveau m'amuser avec vous.

Elle disparut à son tour avec Rain.

-Grrrr bon débarras, grogna Hulk, grrrr.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Hulk, fit Steve.

-Maintenant nous devons allé sauver Wanda ! S'exclama Pietro.

-Vif-Argent est avec nous maintenant ? Demanda Peter.

-Il semblerait, répondit Tony, j'ai l'impression que notre club s'agrandit de jour en jour.

* * *

Le monde n'était que ruine. Mais il se reconstruisait petit à petit. New-York renaissait de ses cendres. Cora jeta un regard affectueux aux gamins des rues. Ils étaient l'avenir de l'humanité.

Elle pensa à Nott. Il avait osé utilisé de sortilège du temps. Le corps d'Alice avait disparu. Que se passait-il ?

-Finalement on ne peut pas changer le cours du temps, intervint une voix derrière elle, toute cette aventure était censé se dérouler.

Cora se retourna. Son grand-père Loki se tenait là. Loki avait fait le choix de vieillir comme un mortel pour vivre et s'éteindre auprès de l'amour de sa vie. Il n'était plus qu'un vieillard. Mais Cora savait que derrière ce corps se cachait un ancien dieu.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire qui m'est arrivé il y a très longtemps, dit-il, après ça tu iras rejoindre Nott et l'empêchera de nuire. Je sais que tu réussiras.

Et le récit débuta.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 bouclé ! Pour commencer petite précision sur la mythologie nordique. Loki et Sigyn dans la vraie mythologie ont eu deux enfants, deux garçons, Narfi et Vali. D'après la élgende lorsque Loki fut condamné à être attaché à un rocher, les dieux transformèrent Vali en loup qui tua son frère. Les tripes de Narfi furent utilisé pour attacher Loki. Je sais c'est dégoutant. Mais les viking étaient loin d'être des enfants de cœur ^^'_

_Ensuite j'ai été confronté au problème d'une famille avec deux pères. Comment les enfants doivent-ils les appeler ? Papa et papa ? Risque de confusion. Papa et Maman ? Loki et Tony ne risquent pas d'apprécier. J'ai donc pensé que Loki avait un petit côté aristocrate anglais, de plus il appelait Odin Père donc j'ai opté pour le Père. Les enfants appellent donc Tony Papa et Loki Père. ^^_

_On a pas mal de révélation sur l'arbre généalogique de nos héros dans ce chapitre. Et c'est un peu complexe je l'avoue. Petit rappel Alice est l'arrière petit-fille de Natasha et Clint, elle est donc de la 3eme génération post avengers. Alors que Nott et Cora sont dans la 2eme génération. Mais leurs parents respectifs (comme vous pouvez vous douter ils sont les enfants respectifs de Valia et Nari) étant des demi-dieux vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement ce qui explique la naissance tardive de Nott et qu'il a presque le même âge qu'Alice. XD Vous devez encore moins comprendre, j'explique comme un sagouin. _

_Bon je fais un petit récapitulatif : _

_-Nott est le fils de Nari lui même fils de Loki et Tony_

_-Cora est la fille de Valia (la sœur de Nari) et Patriot (le fils de Wanda et Steve)_

_-Alice est la petite-fille de Robin le fils de Natasha et Clint_

_Je parle d'un certaine Cassie Lang. Personnage de Marvel de la série Young Avengers. C'est la fille du 2eme Ant-Man. _

_Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! Loki et Tony aussi !_

_Loki : J'ai rien dit moi._

_Moi : A dimanche prochain ! Ou même qui sait plus tôt...;)_


	12. Chapter 12: Le mariage

Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ?

Chapitre 12 : Le mariage

Wanda avait perdu le contrôle. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement blanc. Le monde semblait tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Les Avengers n'avaient rien pu faire.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ils avaient trouvé la Sorcière Rouge se tordant de douleur au sol. Ses cris étaient inhumains. Nott se tenait debout près d'elle, l'air satisfait. Contre toute attente Steve avait pété un câble et s'était jeté sur Nott. Mais Sun s'interposa. Loki et Cora avaient allié leur magie dans l'espoir de calmer Wanda. Mais sans succès, la brune avait déjà perdue le contrôle. Sa peau semblait de craqueler en des milliers de petits rectangles de lumière.

Elle était en train de changer la réalité.

-Oui Sorcière Rouge détruit ce monde ! Hurla Nott comme un cinglé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma grand-mère ? Cria à son tour Cora. Nott tu es cinglé ! Arrête ça ! Immédiatement !

Nott se tourna vers elle. Il avait un regard de fou.

-Je change le monde Cora ! Dit-il. Alice va vivre ! L'humanité va être sauvée grâce à moi !

-L'humanité a déjà été sauvé Nott ! Répliqua-t-elle. Alice est morte pour de bon ! Tu ne peux pas la ramener !

-Je la ramènerai, dit-il d'un ton dur, tu verras. Je prouverai à l'univers que notre amour est plus fort que tout !

Cora soupira. Un halo de magie rouge sortit des mains de Wanda. Les Avengers faillirent se faire emporter sous le choc.

Loki paniqué se tourna vers Tony. Ce dernier tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son armure. Les réalités du monde se tordant, la technologie mortelle se déréglaient totalement. Clint tenait contre lui Natasha. Loki eut presque envie de faire comme eux.

Cette planète l'avait vraiment rendu niais. Voilà qu'il pensait comme Thor. Il voulait un câlin. Non mais vraiment où était passé l'ancien Loki ? Bizarrement il ne manquait pas du tout à Loki. Il aimait bien ce nouveau lui, en paix avec lui-même par rapport à Sigyn. Certes il y avait toujours le fait qu'il soit un monstre, mais la présence de Stark suffisait à tout lui faire oublier.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur le pouvoir de l'amour et autres niaiseries. La Sorcière Rouge pétait un câble et le monde pouvait être détruit.

-Mademoiselle Maximoff reprenez-vous ! Je vous en supplie ! Cria Capitaine America de désespoir.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes Wanda ! Intervint Vif-Argent. On t'a manipulé ! Tout va bien !

Rien à faire. La Sorcière Rouge n'entendait rien.

-On pourrait l'assommer, proposa Peter qui se tenait accroché à un pilier grâce à une toile.

-Il faudrait déjà l'atteindre, répondit Steve, mais tout ce...déforme !

La terre se mit à trembler violemment. Hulk poussant des rugissement était le seul à encore tenir debout.

-Il y a un moyen d'arrêter la Sorcière Rouge, dit Cora à Loki, c'est toi qui me l'a appris grand-père. Enfin le toi du présent...enfin du futur pour toi...Je sens que je vais me choper un de ces mal de tête quand toute cette histoire de fou sera terminée...

-Quel moyen ?! La coupa Loki.

La jeune femme mal à l'aise se mit à tortiller une de ses mèches noires autour de son doigt. Elle respira un bon coup et lâcha :

-Il faut utiliser le cube jumeau. Si tu parviens à le déclencher, son pouvoir va annuler celui de la Sorcière Rouge.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Iron Man méfiant.

-Le Loki du futur me l'as dit, répliqua-t-elle, il a dit que ça avait marcher. Donc je lui fais confiance. Mais il n'y a que toi grand-père qui puisse le faire. Même si j'ai du sang jotun, je ne peux utiliser le cube. Seul un géant des glace complet le peut.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire ironique. C'était finalement sa condition de monstre qui allait tous les sauver.

-C'est sans danger ? Demanda Tony. Loki ne risque rien ?

-Stark je suis heureux de voir que vous inquiétez pour mon frère, intervint Thor, cela montre la profondeur de vos sentiments.

Ce dernier se tenait à son marteau pour ne pas être emporté par le flux de puissance. Loki et Stark lui jetèrent un regard navré.

-Comment ça vos sentiments ? Fit Clint horrifié.

-Putain j'adore faire parti de cette équipe, déclara Peter, c'est mieux que _les Feux de l'amour_ ! Gwen va adorer, elle est super fan des mangas yaoi !

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était ensemble ! S'énerva Tony. On se calme ! Occupez-vous de vos fesses !

-Personne ne te reproche rien Tony, dit Steve en rajoutant une couche, n'oublions pas que Loki est Melia.

-Bordel de chiotte ma soeur est en train de détruire le monde et vous vous parlez de vos problèmes de cul ! hurla comme un dératé Pietro.

-Il a raison, fit Cora, il nous faut le cube.

-Il était dans la pièce précédente, dit Natasha.

-Je peux m'y téléporter, déclara Vif-Argent, je reviens.

C'est ce qu'il fit en moins de vingt secondes. Pietro passa le cube à Loki. Nott n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Le dieu déchu sentit le pouvoir de l'artefact dans ses mains. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé il avait ramené un mort à la vie. Pourquoi Nott n'aurait pas le droit d'en faire autant ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il devait se passer, murmura une voix au fond de lui. Ce qui est fait est fait, rien ne peut être changé sauf si c'était déjà écrit.

Il libéra le pouvoir du cube. Un jet de magie bleu se précipita vers Wanda. Il eut une grosse explosion. Tout le monde valdingua dans tous les sens. Les yeux de la Sorcière Rouge redevinrent bruns. C'était fini. Loki se sentit vider. Utiliser cet artefact avait épuisé toute sa magie. Vif-Argent et Steve se précipitèrent vers Wanda.

Soudain Nott surgit de la fumée. Il se jeta sur Loki et commença à l'étrangler.

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il. Et tant pis si ça me fait disparaître !

Iron Man se précipita pour aider Loki. Mais Sun s'interposa avec ses ombres. Cora frappa Nott avec sa magie. Celui-ci s'envola pour s'écraser brutalement contre le mur. Sun voulut aider son maitre, mais Tony l'assomma avec un bon coup de poing métallique. Loki se frotta le cou, sa gorge le brulait. Nott se releva. Il jeta un regard de pure haine aux Avengers.

-C'est terminé Nott, déclara la Veuve Noire.

-JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-il. Je trouverais un autre moyen !

Un halo noir entoura ses mains. Cora et Loki répliquèrent en fusionnant leur magie. Sun hébété qui venait de se réveiller se jeta sur Nott pour le protéger. Mais trop tard. Ils se prirent tous les deux le flux de magie. Ll eut de nouveau une grosse explosion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-Alors là aucune idée, répondit Cora, j'ai lancé un sort au pif.

-La fusion de magie peut se révéler très aléatoire, ajouta Loki, Nott et Sun risquent d'être dans un sale état.

Spider-man se faufila jusqu'à Nott et Sun.

-Euh les gars, fit Peter, je crois que vous avez géré sur ce coup là.

Les Avengers et Cora s'approchèrent curieux. A la place de Sun et Nott se tenaient deux bébé. L'un brun aux yeux vairons et l'autre aussi roux que des carottes.

-C'est Sun et Nott ? fit Clint ahuri.

-Il semblerait, répondit Natasha, leur état est permanent ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Loki choqué.

-Ah...maintenant je comprend pourquoi grand-père m'a dit de me préparer à avoir des enfants, dit Cora sur un ton désabusé, je sens que je me suis faite avoir.

Le petit Sun gazouillait de façon adorable. De son côté le petit Nott tendait ses petits bras vers Loki. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

-Et dire que cet adorable chose vient d'essayer de détruire le monde et me tuer, dit-il.

-Je pense que le destin leur offre une nouvelle chance, intervint Thor, j'espère qu'ils seront la saisir.

Hulk grogna.

-Que se passe-t-il Hulk ? Demanda Stark. Tu as faim ?

-Grrrr ! grogna le monstre vert. Plus baston ?

-Non désolé mon vieux c'est terminé, répondit Tony, mais promis la prochaine fois tu pourras utiliser un vilain pas beau comme hochet.

Loki foudroya du regard le milliardaire.

-Ma mission s'achève ici, déclara Cora, j'ai été heureuse combattre auprès des Avengers originels.

-Tu repars à ton époque ? Fit Wanda qui se sentait mieux.

Son frère et Steve la soutenait. Cora sourit. Elle prit Nott et Sun dans ses bras.

-Mon époque m'attend, répondit-elle, j'amène ces deux là avec moi.

-Vous ne deviez pas nous effacer la mémoire ? Intervint Peter.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama Cora. J'avais complètement oublié !

Les Avengers jetèrent un regard noir à l'homme araignée. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie qu'on touche à leurs souvenirs. Mais bon, connaître le futur n'était certainement pas une bonne chose.

Les mains de Cora s'illuminèrent de vert. Les Avengers se sentirent endormi. Cora disparut avec les deux enfants.

Ce fut les hurlements de Fury dans leurs oreillettes qui les sortirent de leur transe.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Rugit le directeur du SHIELD.

-Ce serait un peu long à expliquer, répondit Natasha, mais nous avons réussi. L'ennemi n'est plus en état de nuire.

Loki et les autres avaient mal à la tête. Il se souvenait que le méchant venait du futur, il voulait sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Une autre fille du futur était venue. Ils avaient gagné. Mais ils ne se souvenaient rien de plus. A part les noms de Sun, Snow et Rain, ils ignoraient le nom de cet homme aux yeux vairons et cette fille brune.

Etrange, pensa Loki. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait trituré le cerveau avec de la magie. Il cru se souvenir de la jeune femme brune lui dire qu'un jour il se rappellerait de tout. Mais c'était flou. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve. Comme cette illusion avec Valia et Nari.

-Au fait que faisait le SHIELD pendant tout ce temps? Demanda Iron Man.

-Non n'avons plus eu aucun contact avec la base pendant plusieurs heures, expliqua Fury, nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour tenter de vous porter secours.

-On a même mangé des cookies, intervint la voix de Coulson dans le fond, avec un cappuccino.

Les Avengers ne purent s'empêcher de rire. La retombée du stresse probablement.

-En plus on fait une pierre deux coups, intervint Clint Barton, nous avons stoppé le méchant du futur et on a une cave pleins de super-vilains.

-Si tous les super-vilains sont là on va perdre notre boulot, dit Tony en soupirant, et si le peu qui reste libre deviennent gentil comme Loki on va devoir vraiment prendre une retraite anticipée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton job, répliqua Loki, il y aura toujours un méchant au fond de l'univers prêt à envahir votre cailloux.

Thanos agirait à son tour. Bientôt.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi la Terre attire autant les psychopathes, soupira le milliardaire.

* * *

Loki rêva de Sigyn. De leur premier baiser. Elle avait pleuré car elle était encore fiancée avec Théoric. Il rêva de leur mariage. Loki avait enfermé dans un placard Théoric, il avait prit son apparence. Odin l'avait marié à Sigyn s'en sans rendre compte. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Théoric fou furieux débarque à la fin de la cérémonie. Loki avait du reprendre son apparence. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les vœux avaient été prononcé , Loki et Sigyn étaient mariés.

Théoric et ses parents avaient réclamé l'annulation. Mais Sigyn avait refusé. Elle aimait Loki. Odin au début réticent avait fini par s'incliner. Finalement Théoric se maria de son côté et fut très heureux. Sigyn et lui restèrent ami.

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Sigyn était assise sur son lit.

-Sigyn tu m'as tant manqué, murmura-t-il, je t'ai tant aimé.

-Moi aussi je t'aimais, dit-elle souriante.

Loki eut un sourire triste.

-Mais tu ignorais à l'époque que j'étais un monstre, dit-il.

_Personne ne peut aimer un monstre._

-Espèce de grand benêt, répondit-elle, tu n'es pas un monstre. Les monstres sont ceux qui traitent les autres de monstre. Je serais quand même tombé amoureuse de toi !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, Tony avait dit la même chose. Enfin sauf la dernière partie.

-C'est un adieu ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Sigyn commençait à s'effacer.

-Ce n'est pas un adieu, dit-elle, tu m'as déjà retrouvée mais tu l'ignores tout simplement.

Elle disparut. Loki était seul. Il se leva tant bien que mal. Il faisait nuit noire. Il trouva Steve et Tony en train de casser la croûte dans les cuisines.

-Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir, dit le milliardaire, je crois que jamais une aventure ne m'a foutu un mal de tête pareil.

Steve acquiesça. Loki s'assit et commença à se tartiner une tranche au beurre de cacahuète.

-Je viens de faire un rêve très bizarre, continua Tony, j'étais dans ta chambre Loki et je te disais des trucs philosophiques comme si j'étais ta femme, Sigyn.

Loki surpris faillit faire tomber sa tartine.

-Quoi ? Dit ce dernier choqué.

-Je crois que Sigyn m'a utilisé comme intermédiaire pour te parler, expliqua Tony, à cause d'elle je fais des rêves bizarres depuis tout petit.

-Par les Neufs Royaume c'est impossible ! S'exclama Loki.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Demanda Steve largué.

-A Asgard il existe un cycle de réincarnation, expliqua le dieu.

-Et alors ? Firent Steve et Tony en cœur.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il fit un sourire étrange. Il avait retrouvé Sigyn.

* * *

Les jours suivants les choses se calmèrent. Excepté la presse. Jameson dans son journal descendait les Avengers avec virtuosité. Mais l'opinion publique restait favorable à leur héros.

Loki fut tranquille pendant plusieurs jours. Mais sa présence commença à poser problème. Tony avait accepté de l'héberger. Mais le Conseil et le SHIELD ne voyaient pas ça d'un très bon œil. Loki était toujours considéré comme un criminel.

-Il paraît que je suis assigné à résidence, déclara Loki.

-Comme moi, fit Wanda, on a beau avoir sauvé le monde on est toujours considéré comme des super-vilains.

La Sorcière Rouge s'était bien rétablie. Son frère Pietro avait de nouveau disparut. D'après Wanda son frère était un électron libre, rien ne pouvait le retenir. Mais le jour où les Avengers auront besoin de lui, il sera là.

Peter Parker de son côté travaillait toujours pour le Daily Buggle. Il allait rentré en première et 'kiffait' toujours autant de faire parti des Avengers. Mais Spider-man se faisait toujours autant démolir par Jameson.

Bruce avait été nommé comme scientifique en chef du SHIELD. Certain disait qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec une scientifique qui se prénommait Betty.

Natasha et Clint étaient certainement en mission à l'autre bout du monde pour le SHIELD. D'après Maria Hill ils sont devenus plus proche. Tony à cette nouvelle avait lancé un « ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Thor continuait ses aller-retours entre Midgard et Asgard. Il avait le projet d'épouser Jane Foster. Loki attendait avec impatience la réaction de Odin.

Steve de son côté s'adaptait de mieux en mieux au monde moderne. Wanda l'aidait beaucoup. Quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là.

Loki bien qu'il soit assigné à résidence ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il était ne paix avec lui. Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines il cherchait un moyen de récupérer ses pouvoirs pour envahir la Terre. Tout s'était enchainé si vite.

-Je dois rejoindre Steve, déclara Wanda sadique, je te laisse avec cette interminable pile de dossiers.

Loki s'empêcha de la transformer en crapaud. Une fois la brune sortie, Tony passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu es seul ? Demanda le milliardaire.

Loki hocha la tête. Tony entra.

-C'est vrai que tu es toujours ma secrétaire, fit Tony amusé.

-De toute façon je n'ai rien à faire d'autre, répondit Loki haussant les épaules.

-Melia me manque, lâcha Tony, j'aimais sa façon de faire.

-Pourtant Melia est toujours là, répondit Loki.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Loki se leva. Il planta ses yeux verts dans le regard de Tony. Il y avait un telle intensité dans son regard que le milliardaire faillit reculer. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Loki l'embrassa. Le dernier palier venait d'être franchit. Ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière.

* * *

-Mademoiselle Pott avez-vous vu mon frère ? Demanda Thor.

-Je crois qu'il est avec Tony, répondit Pepper.

-Alors il ne faut pas les déranger, fit Thor avec un sourire idiot.

Pepper se mit à rire. Avant l'arrivée du guerrier blond elle prenait le thé avec l'agent Coulson.

-Mon pouvoir a certains avantages, dit ce dernier, mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients.

-Je croyais que vous arriviez à mieux le contrôler, fit Pepper.

-Si vous saviez seulement ce qui se passe à l'étage au-dessus...marmonna Coulson en rougissant.

Pepper et Thor éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Quelque part à Asgard, Odin Père de toute chose contemplait son royaume. Un camionneur américain se tenait à côté de lui.

-Je crois que mon fils a trouvé sa rédemption, dit Odin fièrement, je savais que mon plan ne pouvait que marcher.

-Vous aviez vraiment tout prévu ? Demanda le camionneur sceptique.

-J'avoue peut-être pas la partie avec le cube jumeau, répondit le roi d'Asgard, mais mon fils a tout de même trouvé l'amour. Bientôt je pourrai annuler son exil.

-Je doute qu'il revienne, fit le camionneur souriant, il s'est attaché à la Terre et à un certain mortel.

-De toute manière je crois que Loki n'a jamais eu l'impression d'avoir sa place ici, dit Odin tristement, mais les portes d'Asgard lui seront toujours grandes ouvertes.

-Je lui dirait, fit le camionneur, même si je doute qu'il m'écoute. Je le vois plutôt me transformer en crapaud. Je crois qu'il me prend pour un pervers.

Odin éclata de rire.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu, continua le camionneur, en même temps il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'un guerrier d'Asgard se déguise en mortel pour le surveiller.

-Je crois qu'à présent ta mission est terminé Balder, dit Odin, Loki a trouvé quelqu'un pour le protéger et l'aimer.

* * *

Nick Fury était furieux. Il venait de parler avec le Conseil. Or ce dernier avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Le Conseil se sentait frustré, vous comprenez il n'y avait aucun criminel à châtier sur la place publique. Sun et son chef se trouvaient dans le futur sous forme de bébé. Certes il y avait Snow et Rain, mais personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Une rumeur disait qu'une jeune fille blonde aux pouvoirs étranges s'était mise à sauver des baleines dans les mers de Nord. On parlait aussi d'un punk aux cheveux violet qui l'accompagnait. Le SHIELD avait enquêté mais les deux individus s'étaient évaporés dans la nature.

Puis il y avait le problème Loki. Le Conseil voulait sa tête. Mais il avait aidé les Avengers et sauvé le monde. Et même s'il était à l'origine de la mort de Coulson, Loki l'avait ressuscité. Il n'était plus vraiment un ennemi. De plus techniquement il était un exilé politique. De toute façon Thor et Stark ne seraient pas d'accord. Stark et Loki encore un autre problème à régler.

Fury soupira. Il allait avoir de la paperasse.

* * *

Tony embrassa Loki. Il se détacha lentement de l'ancien prince. Loki voulut protester mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose Tony l'embrassa de nouveau. Le milliardaire le serra contre lui. Il sentait son cœur battre.

-On m'aurait raconté ça quelques semaine plutôt, déclara Loki, je l'aurai pris pour un fou.

-Moi aussi, répondit Tony, quoi que je m'imaginais bien dans cette situation avec Melia.

-Je suis Melia, répliqua Loki vexé.

-Ça je l'avais remarqué, fit Tony riant, tu es aussi insupportable qu'elle.

Le milliardaire frissonna quand Loki l'embrassa sur le torse. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Tony.

-Vraiment insupportable, répéta Tony, on devrait t'enfermer.

-Dans une cage de verre comme la dernière fois ? Proposa Loki.

-Tu sais je me suis toujours demandé un truc à ce sujet, dit Stark, comment allais-tu aux toilettes ?

Loki se mit à rire et embrassa Tony mais cette fois sur les lèvres.

-Tu devrais me répondre Loki, continua Tony, je risque ne pas pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps.

Loki fit un sourire sadique.

-Vraiment ? dit ce dernier malicieux.

-Je présume que les dieux nordiques ne vont pas aux WC, soupira Tony.

-La vérité n'est pas vraiment 'glamour' comme vous dites ici, lâcha Loki.

-Comment ça pas glamour ? Fit le milliardaire curieux. Oh ! Je vois ! Tu étais constipé !

Loki en répondit pas. Tony explosa de rire. Loki vexé fit un geste pour sortir du lit mais Tony l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils perdirent le contrôle. Une vague de passion les submergea.

Juste quelques instants ils voulaient tout oublier. Ne faire plus qu'un. Jamais ils n'avaient aimé quelqu'un comme ça.

* * *

Cora frôla crise cardiaque quand le bébé Nott se mit à hurler. Il avait faim, probablement. Elle était en train de se couper les ongles et le cri de l'enfant avait faillit lui trancher un doigt. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bébé. Il ne pleurait plus, il gazouillait comme un bien heureux.

Cora se retint de le jeter par la fenêtre. Sale môme !

Sun à côté dormait paisiblement. Cora soupira. Ils étaient adorables. Parfois Nott manquait à Cora. Mais quand elle voyait le bébé elle savait qu'une nouvelle chance s'offrait à son cousin.

-Ils ressemblent à Valia et Nari lorsqu'ils étaient tout petit, intervint une voix masculine.

Cora se retourna. Ces deux grand-pères étaient là. Ils avaient beau être vieux, ils avaient toujours ce charme mystérieux. Et ils semblaient si heureux. Cora espérait du fond du cœur trouver l'âme sœur comme eux. Quoi que ces derniers temps elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec un certain Ben Drew, mais ce dernier préférait faire l'araignée. Enfin bon...il fallait parfois se montrer patient en amour. Son grand-père avait bien mis des milliers d'années pour trouver Tony.

-Ça me rappelle tant de souvenir, marmonna Tony, et dire que tu nous avais effacé la mémoire Cora.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, riposta Cora, c'est grand-père Loki qui m'a dit de le faire.

-Ah Loki tu es trop sérieux, soupira Tony.

Loki lui répondit par un regard outré.

-Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré Loki pour la première fois, raconta Tony, c'était en Allemagne. A l'époque il voulait envahir la Terre. Tu comprends Cora ton grand-père était un gros psychopathe.

-Tony tu lui as déjà raconté cette historie des milliers de fois, intervint Loki, tu radotes !

-Mais non mais non, répliqua Tony, j'aime juste la raconter. Bien où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Ton grand-père psychopathe. Bref avec Steve et Natasha on l'a arrêté. Mais y a ton grand-oncle Thor qui est intervenu et qui nous l'a repris. Ti vois Thor a tendance à se montrer très possessif. Puis...

-Non mais tu vas vraiment tout lui raconter ? Le coupa Loki.

-Mais laisse-moi finir ! S'énerva Tony. Si ça continue je ne pourrais jamais la terminer ! Donc y eu une joyeuse baston. Et on a enfermé Loki dans une prison de verre. Sans toilettes !

Loki prit un air blasé.

-Parce qu'il était constipé ! Cria Tony.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc tu es tombé amoureux de Loki parce qu'il était constipé ? Le taquina Cora.

-Mais non ! Riposta Tony. Il faut que je te raconte la suite. Lorsque Odin a transformé Loki en femme !

-On connait l'histoire ! Rouspété Loki.

Les deux hommes se mirent à se disputer. Cora habituée les laissa. Du haut de la tour Stark elle voyait sa ville mais aussi son monde. Dans le passé elle avait vu qu'il était bien différent de celui d'aujourd'hui. Elle se tourna vers Loki et Tony. Ils se disputaient encore. Elle sourie.

Mais certaine chose ne changent jamais.

Fin

* * *

_Histoire terminée !:) Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !_

_J'espère que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas trop, mais il fallait bien que je termine x) La fin peut sembler rapide, bâclée. Pourtant j'ai prévu cette fin depuis longtemps. Puis je pense que l'histoire commençait à être rallonge. Tony m'aurait vraiment pété un câble si je lui re-explosais sa tour (dans chaque chapitre pratiquement il y a droit)._

_A propose du lemon...je sais vous pouvez me frapper ! Mais bon je me sentais vraiment vraiment vraiment pas de l'écrire. Alors j'ai opté pour un lime super light. XD Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à mieux. Mais à la base j'avais prévu un rating K+._

_Quand je relis le premier chapitre je me rend compte que je suis quand même partie dans de ces délires. Bien sure j'avais prévu les grandes lignes de l'histoire, qui étaientt les méchants, l'évolution du couple IronFrost...etc mais tout le reste c'est du feeling. Oui j'avoue j'écris au feeling...Avengers Network était du feeling à l'état pur ! Cette fic là, moins._

_Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs. Et je promet de revenir bientôt avec Avengers. J'ai actuellement trois projets : le premier un one-shot parodique centré sur Loki (ben quoi? Oui je l'aime et alors !?). Le deuxième est un projet un peu particulier, car ce serait les Avengers dans un univers alternatif. Le troisième projet serait une tentative de suite du film en restant fidèle totalement à l'univers des films (c'est le projet qui a le moins de chance d'aboutir des trois) ^^'_

_Bref, merci merci merci !_

_Sans vous cette histoire n'aurait jamais existé ! (et je ne plaisante pas!)_

_Donoka, votre humble serviteur._

_Et une danse sexy des Avengers!_


End file.
